My World Flipped Upside Down
by fudgemonkey878
Summary: Kira is an ex Camp half-blood camper coming back to camp. Everything is changed though. The gods have sworn new oaths, thanks to Percy, and now Kira must ajust to the world she thought she always knew. R&R please! My first fic :
1. Chapter 1

I was a regular girl in college with regular college girl problems. Would I pass, could I find the right man for me? At the age of twenty-three that was something that you seriously thought about. Would I have enough money to pay rent, and school? Oh and how could I forget? I had to worry about being vaporized by monsters because they just love the scent of a half-blood. Okay so maybe that last problem wasn't a regular college girl problem, but it was a regular half-blood college student problem. Anyways my name is Kira. Just Kira, I'm not sure what my last name is, but I decided to call myself Kira Rouge. Hey it sounded cool! Anyways this is my story as a half-blood.

I wiped blood yet again off of my sword as I just finished off the latest batch of hellhounds. The attacks were getting more and more frequent. Domino whined beside me. As far as I knew Domino was the only tame hellhound I had ever seen. He never attacked people, unless they were monsters in disguise, and he always found his own food. As far as I was concerned he was the best pet possible. Boy was I ever glad that I didn't kill him when he was a pup and I decided to train him.

There had been too many attacks on me in the past month, maybe it was time. Yes I was positive that it was time to go back to the one place I had ever called home. "What do you think boy? Do you think it's time to go home?" Domino whined in reply.

That settled it. I was heading back to Camp half-blood.

Now I was worried about heading back to Camp half-blood. I hadn't been there since I was sixteen and I hadn't really left in a nice way. I just upped and left, not telling anyone that I was leaving or where I was going. That was about six years ago and I still felt really guilty about that.

I went to my apartment and packed some things that I would need. Drachmas for one were essential I also packed some cash so I could hitch a ride there. Domino's leash of solid chain, I couldn't just leave him! Some toiletries and a couple changes of clothing. Lastly I reached into my jewelry box and pulled out possibly my most prized possession.

My Camp half-blood necklace. Fourteen beads were strung upon the twine. I had come to Camp half-blood when I was three. A satyr had picked me up along the way when he was guiding someone else. As far as I knew I was the longest consecutive camper they had ever had. Although I was sure that Annabeth was catching up to me. Gods I missed her. Luke as well. He had to be the person that I missed the most; I hope that he didn't hold anything against me for not telling him that I was leaving. Despite my worries I left my apartment and caught a bus that would take me all the way to long island.

I considered calling the gray Sisters, but one experience of riding in their taxi didn't want me to call them. Ever. It took me quite a while to get there, but when I arrived I had never been happier in my life, except for maybe when Luke came back from his quest safely.

I hesitated when I came to the top of the hill. Would they really forgive me? No that wasn't what was bugging me. I was positive that they would forgive. It was probably the fact that I was an unclaimed child it wasn't that uncommon. It always miffed me that the gods were all powerful beings, but they couldn't take the time to claim their children. It's not like I didn't love the Hermes cabin and everything, after all that was where I had met Luke. It was the fact that kids all around me knew who their parent was, while I always felt alone and isolated.

I was broken out of my train of thought when Domino nudged me urgently. I was angry with him until I saw why he had tugged on my hand. There were fifteen hellhound closing in on me fast.

I pulled out my twin swords quickly and once again was grateful that I hadn't killed Domino. I battled with them and got some cuts on my arm. It hurt like Hades; I had gotten rusty in those five and a half years that I hadn't been at camp. I had taken out about six hellhounds when I was joined by a boy.

He had black hair and slightly tanned skin. He still looked white though. Together we took down the remaining five hellhounds with little difficulty on his part and a bit on my part. Throughout the fight I noticed that the hellhounds didn't seem to be able to hurt him, no matter what. I was positive that a hellhound had raked its claws across his chest, but no wound appeared. I made a mental note to ask him about that later.

When we had finished up with the hellhounds the boy turned around to face me and I saw that he had green eyes. He stuck his hand out to shake mine. "My name's Percy Jackson. Just out of curiosity, where did you get those blades?" I could see his brain reeling as I shook his hand. "Did you run into anyone, or did someone guide you here by chance?" When he said this I saw him eyeing Domino.

He was trying to find a way to mention the whole demi-god thing and celestial bronze. He was probably also wondering how the heck I could've gotten here on my own, seeing as there was no one else with me. And of course, Domino. Who knows if he had ever seen a tame hellhound, my guess was no.

"No need to worry. Domino is a tame hellhound. I've trained him myself. As for my blades, I know that they're celestial bronze, and no one guided me. I came here by myself." His eyes bugged out when I said all of this. "I'm probably the half-blood that's spent the most time here, so don't worry about explaining the whole demi-god thing to me. I know all about it. My name is Kira. Just Kira."

Percy looked relieved when I told him that I knew all about the half-blood thing. "That's good. Honestly I'm not as good at explaining the demi-god thing. Who's your parent?"

I tried not to look angry, but it wasn't easy. You could hear bitterness seething in my voice. "I'm an undecided. Have been for the past twenty-three years, and even in the five and a half years that I've been gone, I still haven't been claimed. Don't worry; I'll get myself settled in the Hermes cabin again. Who's your parent?"

"Oh my dad is Poseidon. What do you mea-"

I cut him off. He said it all with an air of indifference. Didn't this guy understand how dangerous that was! "Are you serious? Poseidon. Like the Poseidon! What about the Pact of the big Three! Why aren't you a pine tree somewhere like Thalia?" I put my hand over top f my mouth. I couldn't believe that I had just said that. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean..."

He wasn't mad though. He told me, "A lot has changed since you have been here I guess. Let's go talk to Chiron; he'll be able to explain what you've missed in the five and a half years that you've been gone."

As I followed Percy to the Big House I saw that he was right. There was _way_ more campers and cabins then I had ever seen. Some of the newer cabins were very cool. There was one which had what looked like magic writing on each brick. There was one cabin that I felt a bit of a pull towards though. It was solid black, with green Greek fire on skull torches above the doorway. A boy emerged from it and started staring at Domino and me.

He had shaggy black hair and pale skin. His clothing was dark and he wore an aviator's jacket. I wondered who he was, but that though was pushed instantly from my mind as we approached the Big House. I saw two faces there that I would never be able to forget, instantly I rushed towards them.

"Annabeth!" I yelled while grabbing her into a bear hug, "You've grown so much! I have so many questions to ask you, but first tell me this. Is Percy your boyfriend?" I said the last comment as mischievously as I could and was rewarded with Percy blushing and Annabeth gasping while staring at me wide eyed.

"H-how did you _know?_" She stammered out, her expression priceless.

Between fits of laughter I spoke. "Percy set a brisk pace to get here, and I don't think that it was to get me to talk t Chiron. When we arrived you two instantly made eye contact, and you completely ignored me! Chiron also looked like he was trying not to laugh at the two of you."

"I see that your senses and skills haven't deteriorated in the time that you were gone."

I whirled around and found myself face-to-face with Chiron. Guilt and shame prickled all over my skin. "I'm sorry for not saying anything before I left Chiron. It's just that on my sixteenth birthday I just felt this impending sense of danger. I had this nagging feeling to leave soon. When I ignored it I got those stupid demi-god dreams and would wake up in a cold sweat hysterical. No one could calm me down, not even Luke. By the way where is he?" I made the last comment hoping to get the subject of the conversation away from me.

I instantly wished that I hadn't though. Everyone's face saddened when I mentioned Luke's name.

"Chiron, what happened to Luke?" the desperation in my voice was easy to hear. I knew that I should have felt ashamed because of that, but all I could feel was emptiness and despair. Preparing myself for the worst.

When Chiron didn't tell me I just about snapped, but then Annabeth spoke with tears in her eyes. "Kira, he he's…dead."


	2. Chapter 2

_Dead? No he couldn't be. Luke dead!_

I stared dumbfounded at Annabeth as the realization sunk in. Luke the one who comforted me, the one who tried to keep me safe, even though he could never neat me in a fight. What would happen to the trio? Annabeth, Luke, and me, the inseparable three who were more closely knit then everyone at camp.

My knees gave way as I sank to the ground. Percy caught me to make sure that I didn't hurt myself too severely. Tears streamed down my face as I remembered how no matter what I was never separated from Luke. Even if Annabeth wasn't there, Luke was always with me. Domini licked my face trying to comfort me, but it didn't do anything.

Chiron looked at me sadly. "Let's go inside Kira. I can tell you about what has happened in the years that you've been gone."

At first I didn't respond. The shock was still with me, but then it registered in my mind that this was the first time I was back in years. I couldn't afford to look weak, not in front of Annabeth who had forever known me as the protective big sister. I stood up shakily and followed Chiron into the Big House.

It took quite a while for Chiron to explain every thing to me. He started with Percy coming to camp which put the gods into frenzy. When he told me how Luke had turned traitor, I screamed.

"What the Hades are you talking about Chiron! Luke wouldn't do that! As much as he cursed the gods he always agreed at the end that they had their reasons! STOP LYING!"

I knew that he wasn't ly9ng though as soon as I looked into his eyes. There was a constant stream of tears coming from me, and despair and grief racked my mind all through out Chiron telling me about the five years that I had missed.

I had several more outbursts while Chiron was explaining, and when he told me how Luke died…let's just say that the Big House got a little trashed. Weirdly though, when he told me about Luke's death, I felt a mixture of emotions. The most prominent one though was happiness. It was insane, but I was happy! I pondered this for a moment while Chiron gave me time before he continued.

I figured it out after a minute. I was happy because he died the Luke that I knew, and the Luke that I loved. I was definitely going insane.

Chiron continued and when he told me that the gods had sworn an oath the claim all of their children, I snapped completely. Forget about my earlier outbursts, I was Hades in the form of a college girl.

"ARE YOU FRIKEN KIDDING ME! THE GODS HAVE SWORN AN OATH TO RECOGNIZE ALL OF THEIR CHILDREN! WHY THE HADES AREN'T THEY FOLLOWING THROUGH WITH IT! I'M STILL A FRIKEN UNCLAIMED CHILD! WHY CAN'T THEY KEEP ONE FRIKEN OATH" Now you may think that I was being a little harsh, bit think about it. I've had a pretty rough day. First I found out that Luke had tried to raise Kronos, almost succeeded, and then died. That itself was enough to make me almost go insane, but learning that I was supposed to be claimed by my godly parent, but still hadn't been? Come on, give me a break. You would be hysterical if you were in my situation.

The sky above me rumbled with thunder, and I knew I was pushing my luck. If I insulted the gods anymore it wouldn't matter if I was unclaimed. There would be no Kira Rouge. Chiron sensed this and his tail was twitching, like it was trying to swat away a fly.

I tried to calm down, and didn't do very well. Chiron brought me hot cocoa though and soon I calmed down. When most of the puffiness around my eyes had gone down Chiron and I headed out of the Big House to see Annabeth waiting on the steps for me. A couple of yards away Percy was talking to that boy who had been staring at me earlier.

"Kira, are you okay? We heard a lot of yelling, and a couple of crashes." Annabeth was really concerned for me and I could se it on her face. I composed myself remembering that in Annabeth's eyes I was the equivalent to a big sister.

"I'm fine Annabeth." My voice was hoarse from yelling. "I just needed some time for some anger management."

A faint smile played on her lips, but she watched me carefully to make sure that I didn't have another meltdown.

Percy and the pale boy bounded over to meet us. Once again the boy was staring at me. After a minute of silence and staring, I slapped him.

"OW!" He exclaimed "What was that for!"

"Didn't anyone tell you that it's rude to stare at people? If you're thinking of hitting on me forget it. Judging from the look of you I'm about ten years older. How old are you fourteen?"

He cradled his hurt cheek. You could an angry red outline of a hand. "I'm thirteen, and I wasn't hitting on you! I was trying to see if my assumption was right."

I frowned. "What do you mean assumption?" Domino growled beside me, as if to tell the boy to answer, or else.

Percy then decided to join into the conversation. Probably in the attempt to keep t from becoming a fight. "I was telling Nico how you're an undecided half-blood, and he told me that he might know who your godly parent is."

My eyes were bugging out of my sockets and my jaw dropped. "Seriously?

"Yes, and I was just about to say so when you slapped me." Nico's eyes flashed angrily at me. They were an intense black. Nico, what a name. It had a nice ring to it.

"Al right then, spill." I tried to sound really commanding and indifferent, but I failed majorly. You could hear desperation in my hoarse voice. Come on. Give me a break. Twenty-three years of not knowing who your godly parent is, and then suddenly this random kid shows up saying that he might know who the heck your parent is. You'd be desperate to know as well.

He took a deep breath and then said. "Hades. I think that your parent is Hades."

I was stunned. Where the heck did that assumption come from? This kid was most likely a kid of Hades, since he dressed in all black. I dressed in bright not depressing colours though. "How the heck did you conclude that?"

Nico shifted a little uncomfortably. "Well you have a pet hellhound." He said while pointing to Domino. "I've never seen anyone beside myself and one child of Athena ever train a hellhound. Before you argue, you aren't a child of Athena. All of them have gray eyes, and I mean all of them." He had a point there. My eyes were a startling blue. "Also, when you got angry in the Big House the tempature dropped a couple degrees. There was also this hint of fear in the air, which when away once you calmed down. I'm almost positive that you're a daughter of Hades." He paused and then after glancing at my head he continued, "Scratch that. I am positive that you're a daughter of Hades."

Looking at the top of my head I saw a dark shape disappear. It looked like a helm. Great. The God of the Dead was my father. I could just imagine telling my friends in college.

_Hey everyone, I finally found out who my father is. He's the God of the Dead!_

I had one question in me. "Nico, is the Hades cabin the black one?"

"Ya. Why?"

I sighed. "I felt a pull towards it when Percy and I passed it earlier. You were staring at me then."

Nico blushed a deep crimson at my last comment. His face beamed otherwise though especially when he said, "Well then. It looks like I have a new sister. Can I take her to the cabin Chiron?"

Chiron smiled and said, "Sure. Kira needs to be settled in and told about the new camp. Who better to do that then you Nico."

Nico grabbed my arm and towed me off to the new cabin that I would be spending the next couple months in. This was probably good for me because my heart felt lighter as he dragged me.

All the while Domino followed us like a little faithful hellhound. His tail wagging all the way.


	3. Chapter 3

I had to admit, the Hades cabin was kinda cool. Its walls were made of solid obsidian, and Greek fire burned 24/7 on skull torches above the entrance. Inside there were some more skull torches, silver bunk beds and dressers. Domino instantly claimed a corner of the room for himself I could tell that he liked the place.

I myself was a little unsure if I liked it as much. I know that each cabin was supposed to represent your parent, but the cabin was a little depressing. Nico seemed to sense this as he spoke quickly, "It's not completely finished yet. I was thinking of getting a couple of plants for the windows or something. Seeing as Persephone is in the underworld with dad, and she grows some pretty cool plants."

The edges of my mouth curled up into a smile. He was really thoughtful, and wasn't a total Goth like I had thought. I had to admit though; he didn't look like a thirteen year old. He looked about fifteen or sixteen, when I had said fourteen earlier I had meant to downplay what I thought his age was. He also acted really mature, and not at all like the thirteen year olds that I had encountered, although age didn't mean anything. Connor and Travis were old enough to be in college, but you would never guess that. If you counted years by maturity, Travis and Connor would barely be five.

As I was unpacking I discovered that I had some other siblings beside's Nico. There were four of them, and judging by the way they looked, Hades had broken his oath at least twice. They weren't the most charming bunch when I first met them.

"Hey Nico, who is this chick?" The boy who said this had cropped brown hair and looked about nine.

_This chick! Who the heck is this boy?_

"She isn't a new sister is she? She doesn't look like one of us!" A black haired girl who looked about eleven exclaimed.

Jeez these kids needed to learn some manners. It was true though. All of their hair was either brown or black, and most of them had darker clothing on. Except for a small girl who looked about four she had on slightly cheerier clothing. My hair was dyed pink with blue streaks, and my clothing was a pair of black skinnies and a bright purple top. Not exactly the style that these kids had going on.

"First of all," I began trying to keep my anger under control, "I'm not some chick kid. I could kill you before you even knew what had happened." My voice sounded harsh, but after what I had been through I wasn't in the mood for some crap from a kid that I was twice as old as. More most likely.

The boy's eyes widened with fear and Nico stepped in to stop this from getting to serious. "Yes she is your new sister. Looks aren't everything Willow, and Sabastain I wouldn't bug her right now. She's had a rough day and could probably kill you."

"Look a hellhound! He looks so cute!" Some girl with shoulder length mousy brown hair who looked about thirteen proclaimed. She might have been trying to keep the peace by directing the conversation a different way.

Cute! This girl seriously had some issues. Domino could easily shred her to pieces. I was about to tell her this when I felt a tug on the bottom of my shirt. Looking down I saw the girl who looked about four. Her shirt was black, go figure, but with a smiling skeleton on it. "Are you our new big sista'? I'm Leeza. What's your name?"

I was so stunned. So there was a kid in here who had some manners. I smiled after I got over my shock. "Ya I am. My name is Kira. What are all of your names?"

Reluctantly they answered.

"My name is Sabastian." That was the kid who had called me some chick.

"I'm Willow." That was the girl who was convinced that I wasn't a child of Hades because I didn't look like them.

"My name is Dakota." That was the girl who had tried to keep the piece in an indirect way. I thought that Dakota was a boy's name though…

"I'm Leeza." Honestly that girl is so cute!

Nico cleared his throat to get the attention back to him. "You've met everyone that's in the cabin. How about you introduce yourself to everyone?" His eye told me not to threaten them anymore.

"My name is Kira, sorry for snapping at you earlier." In reality I wasn't sorry, but I figured that I shouldn't start out my time at camp with people already having a grudge on me.

The conch horn sounded signaling that it was time to go eat dinner at the pavilion.

"You're going to have to be at the back of the line Kira. It goes by seniority." Sabastian said sounding smug. Maybe he was the one that's supposed to be at the back. I know it's mean, but I couldn't wait to burst his bubble.

"Sorry to disappoint Sabastian, but if we're going by seniority I should be at the front of the line." The shock on all of their faces was evident.

"No way!" Dakota yelled in disbelief. "Nico is the one that's been at cmp the longest! He's been here for two and a half years!" If they thought that two and a half years was a long time to be at camp they were in for a shock.

"I've been at this camp for fourteen years. I think I win."

Everyone's face had even more shock and disbelief than before on it.

Nico was the one to break the silence "I didn't know that you'd been at camp that long Kira."

"Well ya I'm the person whose spent the most time here. Come on, lets go I'm starving."

And so my cabin of Hades children left to go eat supper. Nico followed me with no difficulty, but the rest of them, besides Lezza, stalked behind me. I was thinking the entire way to the pavilion that I was going to have a rough summer.


	4. Chapter 4

"Nico, how long will it take for them to get used to me?" I had been in the Hades cabin for two weeks and still most of my sibling avoided me like the plague. All except for Leeza, she warmed up to me instantly.

"I'm not sure Kira. They've been together for a couple months before you came, and some of the other cabins don't treat us that friendly. They learned to rely on each other and having someone new come in is probably a bit of a shock. Your attitude doesn't help to much either."

I took offense to that last comment that he made. "What do you mean that my attitude isn't helping!"

"Well, you baby Leeza, and not the rest of them. They see you as liking Leeza and hating the rest of them."

"She's five! Do you know how hard it is to be at this camp when you are five!" I exclaimed this really loudly and campers passing by our cabin did a quick glance to see if everything was alright.

"No I don't know what it's like to be at this camp when you are five Kira. Do you?" What a stupid question.

"Nico, I've been at this camp since I was four, so yes I do know what it's like to be at this camp when you're five. It was so difficult! I don't want her to end up like me, which would be really bad."

Nico now looked confused. "Why don't you want her to turn out like you? Do you really think so little of yourself?"

"Yes!" I yelled. At that point someone came into our cabin, it was Travis.

"Are you okay Kira? We can hear you yelling from quite far." When he said this he had an impish grin on. I was pretty sure that he had been eavesdropping.

"You are such a liar Travis. You were so eavesdropping at the door weren't you?" I sounded so stern, like a mom. Jeez that was a scary thought, or was it? I was twenty three after all.

"You are just like a mom Kira. You know everything." Great so I was right, and Travis just proved it.

"Go away Travis you could use this time to go torment someone."

"Cold as always Kira." That impish grin was still on his face and it was starting to annoy me.

"Just go away Travis." He raised his hands, dipped his head and then left from the cabin.

Turning back to Nico I answered his question. "Yes Nico, I do think so little of myself. I was in Leeza's same situation eighteen years ago, and look at me now. I have my hair dyed, I'm single and without a boyfriend haven't had a date since I was sixteen, and to top it all off I act like a mother. I don't want Leeza to end up like me."

"So what are you trying to prevent from happening to Leeza?" That was actually a good question.

"I'm trying to prevent her from a person without to many feelings. Did you know that the day I came back to camp was the first time I had cried six years? The last time I had cried before that was when I was leaving Camp half-blood. I don't want her to end up cold." My voice was firm.

"Why don't you show the same to the rest of them? Don't just specifically focus and baby Leeza. Remember that all of us didn't really have loving parents, when a couple of us did, but most of us have had a hard time and could use some motherliness."

"Great. I'm becoming a mother without kids. How sad is that?" My voice was becoming a bit whiney.

Nico just laughed and we left the cabin together with Domino. Believe it or not everyone in the cabin loved Domino. They all took turns sleeping with him at night and spent their spare time playing with him. I thought that it was really cute.

After being told that I was really motherly I needed some sanity, so I headed to the training area and grabbed a sword.

"You looking for someone to spare with?" I knew who the voice belonged to.

"Sure Percy, just don't complain if you get hurt." He laughed and we started sparing.

He was really good, just as good as Luke. Our swords clanged really loud and eventually people stopped their training and were staring at us. Sweat beaded on both of our foreheads. I wish that I was using double swords, that was what I was best at, but I had decided to practice one handed sword play.

_Think Kira. What can you do right now that would decide that match? _ Dozens of strategies flowed through my mind; I picked the simplest one and put it into action. I purposely swung high so that he would have to duck to dodge, then I tried to hit the hilt of his sword. I had practiced this with Luke and if you hit the hilt properly the sword would come loose and he would most likely be at my mercy.

It was harder than I thought it would be though. I couldn't get a clear shot at his hilt, and then something happened that I hadn't been counting on. Domino was all of a sudden sailing over my head and knocked down Percy. Percy, having been taken by surprise, ended up collapsing under Domino's immense size and weight.

"Domino! Off!" Domino hearing my serious voice instantly came off of Percy and bounded to my side. "Sorry Percy." I said to him while helping him up. "Did Domino hurt you at all?"

"No, don't worry Kira. That was an interesting battle plan. I thought you would try to disarm me, not sick your hellhound on me."

I blushed red with embarrassment. "I was going to disarm you, but then Domino barged in. Normally he fights with me, so he went into one of our battle plans. Sorry. By the way, why aren't you hurt at all? I was sure that I nicked you once or twice, but there was nothing."

"Oh." Now he was looking a little uncomfortable like this wasn't his most favourite subject. "Well, um, I took a, um, dip in the river Styx to, um, defeat Kronos?" His eyes looked a little apologetic.

After being back at camp for two weeks I had come to expect just about anything from him. I approved of him though to be Annabeth's boyfriend. He was caring and strong, dim witted at times, but he would always redeem himself. I did have a conversation with him though that if he hurt Annabeth in anyway I would kill him. That was a very nice chat. Hey, even if she isn't my real sib, she's still my little sis.

"Oh really, mm hmm, well you still fight amazingly, one of the best fighters that I've seen at Camp half-blood, while I've been here any ways." I meant it, he was better than Luke and on par with me, I needed to train some more.

"Domino, come back!" It was Sebastian's voice. He came running up the hill with the rest of our siblings. When he arrived he regarded me coldly. "Oh, hello Kira."

"Why are you always so cold and distant to me sabastian? Aren't siblings supposed to stick together?" It had been a burning question on my mind for quite some time now.

His response totally threw me off edge. "You're my rival how am I supposed to act, all friendly?"

Well then, I was flattered and I wanted to laugh out loud. "Well then sabastian how about we make a pact as rivals. You can challenge me three times a month to a fight, and in return you at least try to act a little friendlier. Look at me and Percy after all, he's another one of my rivals, but we're really friendly to each other."

"We are?" _Shut up Percy and go along, and yes you idiot. You're on par with me on swordplay!_

"Duh Percy. You're on par with me in swordplay, although you haven't faced me yet with twin swords."

Sabastian contemplated my offer. "Make it four times a month and it's a deal."

This kid sure knew how to bargain. "Sure thing sabastian."

We shook hands and that cemented the deal between us. Camp sure was getting very interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so this is my fifth chapter for this series,**** I've got a couple hundred hits, but no reviews. Strange is it not? Please review so that I can know how to better the story. Now, ONWARD TO THE STORY!**

**P.S. I figured that I should probably do a disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pjo, at all. I only wish.**

Little by little I became more used to the new ways of camp and my cabin mates became more used to me. I was the mother of them basically, which made me think more seriously about getting a boyfriend, because I was actually enjoying it.

Sabastian was a really good fighter, and while he was still no where close to beating me in a real fight, he was progressing fast. Dakota was a real peace maker between me and Sabastian. Even though we had made our pack we still were really rocky.

I started to become closer with everyone. I learned that Dakota's real name wasn't actually Dakota, it was Angel. She changed it when she found out she was a daughter of Hades. "Kinda ironic don't 'cha think Kira? Being named an angel when you're the daughter of the devil, I wonder if my mom did it on purpose."

They all seemed to confide with me, Leeza especially. That was to be expected though. I way the one to tuck her, and everyone else, in at night. I told bedtime stories when they requested them and they tried to help me in anyway possible. Willow was the one who helped me with fashion. I swear if that girl didn't dress in all black I would have sworn that she was a daughter of Aphrodite. "Your hair is starting to lose its colour Kira; do you want some help re-dyeing it?" That was the conversation that made us become more like siblings. Every couple weeks we would dye it a different colour together.

Nico became the person that I was closest to at camp. He became my new partner in crime. We had a dozen strategies planned out for capture the flag, which worked almost all of the time. He was also my instructor for "Special half-blood powers 101" those are his words not mine. That was my favourite and least favourite part of the day. It was cool and everything learning about things we could do and others couldn't, but it was so frustrating! Summoning the dead I could do, and making them obey me wasn't too much of a problem, they were all really scared of me. I had been taming hellhounds for quite sometime so that was a piece of cake. It was shadow traveling! I couldn't shadow travel a meter for my life.

"Try it again Kira." Nico was being ever so patient with me.

I concentrated and stepped into the shadows. I felt like I was on a rollercoaster out of control. I came to a crashing halt and opened my eyes. To take in my surroundings. "Really! Australia!" I let go of Nico's hand and was pulling my hair out in frustration. Not really, I love my hair to much to pull it out. I knew for sure that we were in Australia because I just saw a kangaroo hop passed me.

"You're getting better."

"Shut up Nico, you're a terrible liar." I sounded harsher than I intended, but I was getting pretty ticked off.

He sighed and took a hold of my hand again. He then shadow traveled us back to Camp half-blood. There was the feeling of an out of control rollercoaster, and then we were on the beach of Camp half-blood.

"FRICK! WHY AM I THE ONLY ONE NOT ABLE TO SHADOW TRAVEL!" That outburst attracted some stares from couples watching the sunset on the beach. Seriously though, Leeza could shadow travel. Leeza, who had just turned six two days ago!

"Are you okay Kira? You sound really angry."

_Crap. Please don't let it be him. _Of course though it was him. Jason son of Ananke god of inevitability, compulsion and necessity. I could thank his father for the OCD that some of the campers had. I tried so hard to not blush crimson, but I don't know how well I succeeded.

"I-I'm fine Jason. I'm just frustrated is all." I hope that I didn't sound like to much of a ditz. Judging by the way that Nico looked I was failing miserably. He seemed to be dyeing of laughter. "Thanks for asking though." I added in hastily.

"Okay then. See you later Kira, Nico." With that he left and I left out a sigh. Nico was snickering behind me.

"Shut up Nico. I'm still ticked off and I want to hit something." I sounded like Clarisse, who always wanted to hit something. "I still can't shadow travel and it's been two months. Tell me that's normal. How long did take everyone else to get the hang of shadow traveling?"

He clammed up as soon as I said that. His silence said more than he could ever say. No one else had this much of a problem. "Well, everyone else had major trouble taming hellhounds. Maybe because you had such an easy time with that you get to have trouble shadow traveling." Ya right, Nico was just trying to make me feel better.

"I'm going to hit the sack, night Nico." It was only about 7:00 pm, but I was frustrated and wanted sleep. Going to Australia drained me of energy.

I walked to the cabin and when I opened the door I found the biggest surprise of my life. Stephen Patton, son of Iris, was kissing Dakota. I was just stunned for a minute before I regained my senses and left the cabin. I had considered yanking them apart and giving this ridiculously long lecture, but then I remembered my first kiss.

"_Kira?" The voice was so soft that I wondered if I had imagined it, but I hadn't. Cole Sanders, son of Hephaestus, was standing behind me. His green eyes told me that he wanted me to walk with him._

_We walked in silence down to the beach where he then stopped and faced me. "Kira, I-." he looked at the ground and I saw his ears starting to go red. _

_It was mean of me, but I took the time to tease him a little. "What's wrong Cole? Cat got your tongue? I've never seen you at a loss for words." The corners of his mouth pulled themselves into a smile, but it disappeared all too quickly._

"_Kira I have something that I really want to tell you."_

"_All right then, shoot Cole."_

"_I-I..." His voice trailed off ad then he pulled me into a kiss._

_It was soft and it was the first time to be kissed by someone. I felt all warm inside and didn't want the moment to end, but it did, and very abruptly I might add._

"_What are you two doing!" _

_Both of us whirled around to see Luke red in the face looking at both of us angrily. I never felt so embarrassed in my life. Having Luke see me kiss someone almost sent me to tears. He was my brother, possibly, and he had just seen me kiss someone. _

_Luke wouldn't talk to me for a couple days, but then later had to accept that Cole was my boyfriend. I could never forget my embarrassment of having my first kiss interrupted though. Cole had been so embarrassed as well. Things were awkward between us for a day._

No, I didn't want Dakota's first kiss to be like that. I had been around the same age as her when I had received my first kiss as well. I would talk to her though later, and evaluate if Stephen was worthy of my approval. You couldn't just be anyone to date one of my siblings.

I really needed to get a boyfriend with the way that I was thinking. Hmm I wonder if Jason would like to be my boyfriend. We were both the same age and we had fun together. No I couldn't ask him, ever. I would be too embarrassed. I was such a wimp. I would face a bunch of monsters waiting to kill me, but I couldn't ask a boy a single question. Sometimes I wished that I was born a daughter of Aphrodite, they never had these kinds of problems. Most of the guys adored them and were lined up to date them. Daughters of Hades on the other hand… let's just say I haven't been asked out by anyone in the past five months that I've been at camp.

Seeing as heading back to the cabin was now out of the question, I found a tree to sit up against and right some songs. I may not be a daughter of Apollo, but I think that they turned out pretty good; most of them were love songs about Jason. Maybe I could do the total cliché of singing one of the love songs at the cam fire and then he would say that he felt the same way and kiss me.

_Ya right, keep on dream__ing girl. _I wrote a couple lines, but nothing was really coming to me. I sighed and put my songbook away. _I really need some sleep, I'm dead beat. How much longer is Dakota going to be? _

**Once again, please review. I want to know how I'm doing on the story. BTW I've made the decision of having no chapters under 1500 words. Ciao! **

**-Fudgemonkey87**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own pjo, at all. I only wish I did**

I felt someone shaking my shoulder, most likely Nico. "Five more minutes Nico."

"Sorry to disappoint, but I'm not Nico." My eyes flew open at that voice. It was Jason's.

"Oh my gods, Jason. I'm so sorry, wait a minute why are you in my cabin?" My back hurt a lot. I wonder why that was.

Jason laughed, at me I assumed, "Kira, you're outside sleeping against a tree for I don't know how long. I came to wake you up for breakfast."

I looked around and noticed that I was indeed up against a tree, the same tree that I went to waiting for Dakota to come out of the room. No wonder my back hurt, I had been sleeping in a slumped position against a tree. All night long, I was so embarrassed.

"Thank you so much for waking me up Jason, I just wish that you had gotten here sooner, like when it was still night." He smiled a gorgeous smile at me. I wish that I had a camera or something so I could capture that smile and keep it forever.

"Sorry Kira. I'll try to get here before you fall asleep next time." Now it was my turn to smile. "Hey what's that you're holding?"

I looked and saw my song book, and considered lying to him. I was a daughter of Hades not Apollo. No one besides the Apollo kids actually have songbooks. I was such a messed up person. I decided on the truth though.

If I wanted to have any chance of him being my boyfriend I should be as honest as possible. "Oh. This is my songbook."

He looked really surprised. "You write songs? I thought you were a daughter of Hades, not Apollo." Why wasn't I surprised at all that that was his response.

I blushed red; I knew I shouldn't have told him. Only Apollo kids have songbooks

"Well, ya. There are really only a few songs, but I think that they're pretty good. I haven't actually sung any in public yet, so they may not be as good as I think they are."

"Can I hear one?" He sounded so excited.

"No!" I shouted, and then I bit my lip. That was really rude and I really regretted saying that, but what could I do? Most of them were about how I was in love with him.

"Oh, okay." His face was hurt and I instantly felt horrible inside.

"Maybe some other time Jason. It's just," I paused contemplating if I should really tell him. "Most of them are songs about my crush and I would rather that they weren't heard in the open."

His eyes became very mischievous at the comment. "Wanna tell me who your crush is?"

_Do I ever want to tell you how I'm so crushing on you. _"Sorry Jason. It's just that things spread like a wildfire around camp. I don't want to have anything like that.' I thought about my words and then added hastily, "Not that I don't think you can keep a secret."

He laughed, at me again I presumed, "That's okay Kira. We all have secrets; I have some that I know for sure I don't want around camp. Now you said that a lot of them were about your crush. Any that aren't? Is so could I hear one? Please?" His blue eyes stared at me in a pleading way. I crumbled when I saw them.

"Okay, but give me a minute." I leafed through my book and tried to find a song that wasn't about him. It was so much harder then I expected. Finally I find one though. I turned to face Jason. "Okay Jason, you have to promise me that you won't laugh at my song. Please." Now it was my turn to plead with my eyes.

He turned really serious and promised me somberly, "I swear that I will not laugh at your song Kira."

Relieved I started singing, hoping that I wasn't making a fool of myself.

_I'm an angel, I'm a devil  
I am sometimes in between  
I'm as bad it can get  
And good as it can be  
Sometimes I'm a million colors  
Sometimes I'm black and white  
I am all extremes  
Try figure me out you never can  
There's so many things I am_

I am special  
I am beautiful  
I am wonderful  
And powerful  
Unstoppable  
Sometimes I'm miserable  
Sometimes I'm pitiful  
But that's so typical of all the things I am

I'm someone filled with self-belief  
And haunted by self-doubt  
I've got all the answers  
I've got nothing figured out  
I like to be by myself  
I hate to be alone  
I'm up and I am down  
But that's part of the thrill  
Part of the plan  
Part of all of the things I am

I am special  
I am beautiful  
I am wonderful  
And powerful  
Unstoppable  
Sometimes I'm miserable  
Sometimes I'm pitiful  
But that's so typical of all the things I am

I'm a million contradictions  
Sometimes I make no sense  
Sometimes I'm perfect  
Sometimes I'm a mess  
Sometimes I'm not sure who I am

I am special  
I am beautiful  
I am wonderful  
And powerful  
Unstoppable  
Sometimes I'm miserable  
Sometimes I'm pitiful  
But that's so typical of all the things I am

I am special  
I am beautiful  
I am wonderful  
And powerful  
Unstoppable  
Sometimes I'm miserable  
Sometimes I'm pitiful  
But that's so typical of all the things I am  
Of all the things I am  
Sometimes I'm miserable  
Sometimes I'm pitiful  
But that's so typical of all the things I am  
Of all the things I am

I finished and looked at the ground. _Crap, Jason must totally think of me as some messed up chick who writes songs, when she's in the Hades cabin. Way to go Kira._

What he said though really took me for a loop though. "Well then Kira, you just proved that you don't have to be a child of Apollo to be able to sing. That was really good." I looked up at him totally hocked and stunned. He had that gorgeous smile on again. "Come on Miss I-can-sing-but-has-never-sung-at-the-campfire, you're looking a little hungry after all of that wonderful singing. Let's go get some breakfast."

Right on cue my stomach growled. We both laughed and then together we walked to the pavilion where everyone was eating already. Chiron looked questionably at me. I wonder what I looked like; I hope that I didn't have twigs in my hair or something. Jason said bye and headed to his table, and I sat down next to Dakota.

Some silence and then Dakota asked me, "So tell me is Jason your boyfriend Kira?' I choked on my food and Nico had to thump my back.

Fighting back the tears from choking I retorted, "No he isn't my boyfriend, but speaking of boyfriends, care to tell me about yours?" Her face went bright red.

Now it was Nico's turn to choke on his food. After I had thumped him on the back he spoke. "What do you mean that Dakota has a boyfriend?"

"Yesterday when I was going to hit the sack I walked in on Stephen Patton and her kissing on her bed. I left and then fell asleep under a tree."

"You saw!" I didn't think that Dakota's face would possibly be able to get even redder, but it did. She looked like a turnip.

"More importantly," Nico said, "you saw and didn't yell at Stephen to get out?"

I let out an exasperated sigh. "No I didn't. When I had my first kiss it was interrupted and I never felt more embarrassed in my life. I didn't want Dakota to feel that as well."

"Who said that was my first kiss?" Dakota asked defensively.

I looked at her with the look that all mothers have, which means that I _really _need a boyfriend or need to get married if I can do that look_. _"If that wasn't your first kiss tell me who the others are. Right now missy."

"Kira, what's a kiss?' I turned to Leeza. I had forgotten that everyone else was still here.

"A kiss is something that you will experience when you are twelve at the earliest." She nodded like that explained everything. It was so cute.

"Twelve? Isn't that a little young?" I rolled my eyes at Nico.

"I had my first kiss when I was twelve. Isn't it a little unfair to say that they're not allowed to do something, when I did it at that age?"

"Touché."

Sabastian then decided that he wanted in on our conversation. "So when are you going to kiss Jason Kira?"

Jeez, and I thought that I had taught them about manners. "Never, he isn't my boyfriend Sabastian."

They all looked quite disappointed and resumed eating their food. Maybe they all thought that I needed a boyfriend too.

Activities happened after breakfast, but I couldn't stay focused. My thoughts kept slipping to Jason. I was really bummed that I wouldn't be kissing him. He was so nice and I had such an awesome time around him, when I wasn't making a fool of myself. I decided that I really needed to concentrate on the activities when during archery, don't ask me why we're taking it when we're kids of Hades, I just about got impaled with an arrow by Willow. "I'm so sorry Kira! I did say stray arrow though."

"She's right Kira; you really need to get your head out of the clouds." Great, I'm being scolded by Nico who's about ten years younger than me.

"Her head isn't in the clouds, it's concentrating on Jason."

"Shut up Sabastian before I make you."

"Ooh, scary. What are you going to do? Tell me about your boring daydreams?"

I went red at that and quickly recovered. Whistling Domino bounded over from wherever he was. "Sic him boy." Domino growled and pounced on Sabastian, teeth bared he looked menacing and not at all the cute hellhound they all knew. "That is Domino warning you not to mess with me. He is giving you a particularly easy warning seeing as he knows you're family. Keep talking the way you are though, and you will wish that you never met him." I called Domino off of Sabastian, who was looking terrified, and gave him permission to continue whatever he had been doing.

"You didn't need to go that far Kira."

"I know Nico; I just wanted to show Sabastian what happens when I get ticked off." Activities continued with very little problems, and I know it wasn't very mature, but after archery I asked Sabastian if he wanted to come with me to feed Domino. His face went completely pale and he booked it in the opposite direction.

"You really like tormenting him don't you Kira?"

I had to crack a smile. "A bit Nico, just a bit."

_

**Song is "I Am" by Hilary Duff Review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to ****~Mimi Bentley~ for reviewing! Everyone else review…now. : )**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pjo. I only own my original characters.**** Now, ON WITH THE STORY!**

So it turns put that Chiron saw the whole Domino Sabastian thing, and so I am without dessert for a week. It could have been longer, but I told Chiron how Sabastian had been acting lately. After some arguments Chiron agreed that Sabastian's manners had been really bad, so I didn't get in as much trouble as I should have been.

"You are so lucky." Willow told me.

"Oh, I know. Part of me thinks I only got off so easily because I've known him for forever and a day."

"How is forever and day possible?"

"Because I said that it is." I said smugly. Willow cracked up and then left to go for her ""Special half-blood powers 101" with Nico. I was left alone to do activities with Dakota and Leeza. Sabastian had permission to take the day off because he was scared out of his wits. The kid needed to toughen up; real hellhounds were even more vicious. Not that Domino isn't real or anything, but he's really tame.

Our next activity was swimming lessons. The Poseidon cabin was in charge of that, and seeing as Percy was the only one in the cabin, he was in charge. I had a feeling that he wouldn't be the only one in that cabin for long. The gods never change and I doubt that Percy was the only kid that Poseidon had in all those years. They probably just weren't thirteen yet.

"Kira pay attention!" Jeez, he was always yelling at me, this time through a megaphone as well to emphasize the point. "Now the next stroke we are going to learn is the backstroke."

All right enough is enough. Leeza, ya I could understand her not knowing how to swim, she's six. I'm twenty-three though and have been swimming for quite some time. Most people at this camp were thirteen at least, so why don't they know how to swim? I raised my hand to get his attention because I did not need these stupid lessons. "Percy, can I leave? I've known how to swim for the longest time possible. We may not have had a swimming coach when I was here before, but I learned to swim on my own. Can I please, please, _please, _leave?" It would probably be in vain, but it was worth a shot.

"No, keep swimming." Called it, I was stuck here learning the most basic swimming strokes. I could be using this time to practice my sword play. Percy almost beat me in our last single sword spar. That could not happen. Ever. He still came no where close to beating me when I used double swords.

After swimming it was dinner, thank gods. I was starved and couldn't wait to have some barbecue, even if it was all lean cut. As good as camp food is, and I miss the cheeseburgers that I used to have all the time. There was never any grease on the meat. When we got our food I picked out the best part of my meal, a juicy piece of lean cut brisket. I hope that Hades was appreciative because brisket is my absolute favourite. When I was up there I made a silent prayer in my head.

_Please help me with my shadow traveling. Please._With that I put the brisket in the fire and I got this warm feeling. I didn't know what it meant, but I hoped that it meant I wouldn't be so horrible at shadow travel. Dinner was, well normal. Willow was telling me about how we needed to re-dye my hair soon. You could see my reddish, brown roots.

"So what colour shall we dye your hair this time Kira?"

I pondered on that for a moment. "I'm not sure. I think that I've used almost every colour."

"Here's a thought, why don't you dye it your actual colour." Sabastian's voice was thick with sarcasm.

"Stop being such a downer Sabastian. You sound like the kids of Eris." Eris was the goddess of strife and those kids were such emos. Chiron had to have sessions with them to make sure that they didn't go off and kill themselves. They brought down any conversation and were horrible at parties.

"Let me pick your colour this time Kira, you let everyone else have a chance to pick." Nico was starting to sound like a whiny kid. It did not at all go with the image of a thirteen year old that looked like some sixteen year old thug on the street. Shoulder length black hair, paliesh skin, which everyone had besides me, dressed in black cargo pants and a black shirt with jack skeleton on it. He was without the aviators jacket, but still had his skull ring on.

"Fine then Nico, what colour should my hair be?" It was true. Everyone had had a chance to pick my hair colour besides him. Sabastian had gone with blue, Willow had chosen red, Dakota green, and Leeza had gone with purple and green streaks. I really liked that one.

He smiled a dark smile before continuing and I became a little scared. "Bleach white with black streaks." 

My jaw dropped a mile. White? Really? Even if there was black in it, he wanted me to have _white_ hair? "Are you serious Nico?"

He looked a little defensive and then said, "Hey, hey. You said that I could pick a hair colour for you, and that is what I picked. I can't wait to see it."

Dinner continued without conversation, at least none form me. I was still fuming about how I would be dyeing my hair white with black streaks. I was going to get Nico back if it was the last thing I did. White, of all colours. White!

After dinner was the campfire and one of my favourite times of the day. I loved the songs and how not even the kids of Eris could bring down the mood. Classic songs were sung and of course I joined in. Finally it was the time for the Apollo kids to sing songs that they wrote. Some of them were really cool; then again, they were kids of Apollo.

"Okay! So anyone else have a song that they would like to sing?" That was Adriane Specktor speaking; she's head of the Apollo cabin and the person who always ran the campfires. Much to my surprise Jason stood up. _I didn't know that he wrote songs or could sing._ "Well then Jason, what are you going to sing for us?" Adriane's voice sounded as surprised as I was.

He shook his head though. "I can't sing Adriane, I sound like a dying cat. I do know of someone that _can _sing though. She writes her own songs and I think that she and her songs are amazing."

_Crap. Please don't say me, please don't say me. Let it be someone else who writes their own songs. _I knew that my pleading would go no where. Who else could he be talking about?

Sure enough he conitnued speaking. "Kira would you sing a song?" He had that gorgeous smile on and his eyes pleaded for me to sing.

"Kira? She can sing?"

"I thought what she was good at was fighting and dyeing her hair different colours."

Nico nudged me, "You can sing and you write your own songs? Why didn't you tell me?"

I let out an exasperated sigh and then got up. "So that there wouldn't be an incident like this." I walked up to Jason and looked him straight in the eye. "You are in so much trouble. When I'm finished with you, you won't be recognizable."

He rolled his eyes at me. "So are you gonna sing or what?"

"Shut up and get me a stupid guitar Jason."

His eyes widened. "You can play guitar?"

"Ya, the song sounds so much better with it."

"Oh I can't wait to hear this." He sounded like a kid on Christmas.

He took his seat and I saw everyone look at me. My hands were sweaty as I got ready to begin playing the guitar.

_What the heck am I doing? I'm no frikin kid of Apollo.__ Besides if I sing one of my songs, most of them are about how in love I am with Jason. Do I sing one of those, or one not about him. It's not like I can do the whole cliché of singing the sap song and then having Jason kiss me. What am I doing up here? _I saw Jason looking at me expectantly and then I made my decision of what song I would sing. I just hoped that it didn't blow up in my face.

**Sorry for the cliffhanger,**** even though it's not really a cliffhanger, but I'm really tired. Review please!**

**-fudgemonkey87 : )**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer****: I do not own pjo. I only own my original characters. Thanks to those who reviewed, namely ****~Mimi Bentley~**** and if you didn't…you better. Now, ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

I started strumming on my guitar to begin the song. A couple riffs later and I started singing.

_Hey Stephen, I know looks can be deceiving  
But I know I saw a light in you  
And as we walked we were talking  
I didn't say half the things I wanted to  
Of all the girls tossing rocks at your window  
I'll be the one waiting there even when it's cold  
Hey Stephen, boy you might have me believing  
I __don't always have to be alone_

Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
I can't help myself

Hey Stephen, I've been holding back this feeling  
So I've got some things to say to you  
I've seen it all, so I thought  
But I've never seen no body shine the way you do  
The way you walk, way you talk, way you say my name  
It's beautiful, wonderful, don't you ever change  
Hey Stephen, why are people always leaving  
I think you and I should stay the same

Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
I can't help myself

They're dimming the street lights, you're perfect for me  
Why aren't you here tonight?  
I'm waiting alone now so come on and come out  
And pull me near and shine, shine, shine

Hey Stephen, I could give you fifty reasons  
Why I should be the one you choose  
All those other girls, well they're beautiful  
But would they write a song for you?

I can't help it if you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
I can't help myself

If you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
I can't help myself, myself  
Can't help myself  
I can't help myself

I finished singing and there was silence all around. _Great, I just made a complete fool of myself. What was I thinking? Doing the whole cliché campfire song thing. I have the worst luck, there's no way that the cliché will happen. At least there's no one at camp named Stephen. _It turns out that I was wrong though. Someone stood up very confused. "I'm sorry, but I don't even know you and don't like you that way."

I started laughing to hide my embarrassment. "Don't worry, it's not about you. I just like the name Stephen

"So are you saying that you have a crush on someone here at camp?" He wasn't sounding confuses anymore, he just sounded curious.

_No, I just wrote a song like that because I felt like it. _"Maybe, maybe not." I left out the sarcasm and added in mystery.

"Well then, that is a very nice song and your crush should be very happy whoever he is." Jason's voice sounded behind me. I hoped that Jason was happy; he was the one who made me do this, and the song was for him.

"Thank you Jason, that's very nice of you." Now if only I could say that the song is for you. Maybe I could and the whole cliché would work. No, if I was to tell him that I love him it wouldn't be in front of all of these people. It would be in private.

"I guess that this is one of the many that you told me about?" He raised an eyebrow at me and I blushed.

"You promised not to tell anyone that I wrote songs. Promise breaker."

He laughed, "Sorry, but I promised to not laugh. I never promised to not tell." He had such a mischievous smile on, and it made my heart stop. "Therefore I am not a promise breaker."

I punched him playfully in the shoulder, "I hate you so much right now Jason the almost promise breaker." Everyone could tell I didn't hate him though since I said it with a smile.

We sat down together and the campfire continued with people singing more original songs. It ended and we all headed for our cabins. When all of the Hades kids were in the cabin the conversations started.

"Since when have you been able to write songs? And how did Jason know? Sabastian sounded so confused. I like it. For once he didn't sound like he knew everything, which he didn't.

"Well, I've been writing songs for a while. Jason heard me sing one of my songs on the day that we came to breakfast together. I wish that he hadn't heard though because I feel like such an idiot singing that song." It was true. What had I been thinking, choosing that song to sing? I would have been better off singing the song I had sung for him before.

"Was that song for Jason?" Nico would be the one to say that.

"Whether it's for him or not is my business." There was venom in my voice from my annoyance of the question. My eyes had an angry light in them and I swear, the air got colder. It was just like the day that I had come back to camp.

None of this seemed to affect Nico though. "It's so for him."

"SHUT UP NICO!" I threw my bag at him and there was a crash, a loud one. The door to our cabin burst open and Chiron was there.

"Is everything all right? I heard a crash." He sounded and looked concerned, and then he looked at me and saw my expression. He sighed and then continued speaking. "You know Kira; do you want to have sessions with the Eris kids? We offer anger management."

Now that ticked me off, making me shout again. "I don't need anger management!" Yelling angrily probably wasn't helping my situation. At all, but at the moment I didn't care.

"Well maybe you do. First you set Domino onto Sabastian because you got angry at him. Now you throw something at Nico, making him bleed, because you were angry again."

I looked over and saw that Nico was indeed bleeding. Great, one more thing to feel like an idiot about.

"She only gets really angry when we talk about one specific subject." Willow volunteered.

"What subject is that?" Chiron sounded concerned.

"There is no specific subject that I get testy about!" That was a total lie and I knew it. There was no way though that Chiron would know that I had a crush on Jason. That was my personal business.

"She gets angry when we talk about her and Jason!" Dakota spoke very quickly and then covered her mouth with her hand. I stared icily at her, and if looks could kill she would be dead.

"I see." It really sounded like Chiron didn't see, but I didn't say it out loud. "Kira do you like this boy?"

I grumbled a slightly incoherent answer, but you could make out that it was a "_none of your business it's my life." _Of course whenever a girl says that it means either "your right" or "yes I love him".

Chiron looked at me a little sadly and then said, "It's your choice what you do with your life, but I would prefer if you didn't harm the campers Kira." He left with out another word.

"I'm going to bed." I mumbled it and wasn't sure if anyone heard me, but I didn't care. I whistled for Domino and he came up beside me. Domino could always calm me down, and Domina never made me angry. I stroked his soft fur and fell asleep dreaming about how I wish the whole cliché camp fire thing had worked. That and wishing I was born a daughter of Aphrodite. They never had trouble with this kind of stuff.

* * *

For the next couple of days I was the biggest grump in the universe, even more than the Eris kids. There were three reasons for it. Reason number one, I got the flu even though it's May. Asclepius the god of medicine and healing must hate me at the moment. I made a mental note to give him some burnt offerings at dinner. Reason number two, I still sucked at shadow traveling. I was getting better though, I could move four feet, but hey it's better than nothing. Reason number three, Jason got a girlfriend.

* * *

**So you probably hate me for not having the whole cliché campfire thing work,**** and for giving Jason a girlfriend who isn't Kira, but not everyone gets their dream guy. You can vent about it if you want to, I don't mind. Review please!**

**-fudgemonkey87 :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own pjo. At all. **

**Thanks to those who reviewed! Hint, hint. Reviews are what keep a writer going, and I thought you would all say something about how I gave Jason a girlfriend. Reviews are very nice. Now...ONWARD TO THE STORY!**

* * *

"You know you can't stay in here forever?"

_Shut up Nico. I never asked for your opinion. _I didn't say that though, as much as I wanted to. I ignored him and turned up the volume on my I-pod. It blasted in my ears, and would most likely make me deaf, I didn't care though. I had had enough of my siblings' sympathy and advice and blah, blah, blah. I stayed in my cabin a lot, which no one could blame me for since I was still sick and really only went outside for food. Why didn't I tell Jason that I loved him? Then I could be his girlfriend, not Samantha Bright. Samantha Bright was a daughter of Aphrodite and drop dead gorgeous. It was no surprise that she asked Jason out and he said yes. Some part of me hoped that he didn't like her since he didn't ask her out but… I didn't ask out Jason, but I was so in love with him. _Am _I corrected myself. He could have feelings for her, but just didn't ask her out. Whatever the reason, I had been wallowing in self-pity for the past two weeks.

My headphones were suddenly ripped out of my ears. "Hey!" I sounded extremely cranky. Scratch that, I was extremely cranky.

Nico was in front of me with my I-pod dangling in his hand. "Were you listening to what I just said?"

Jeez, what did he think? "Oh yes. For sure and I totally agree with what you just said Nico darling." My voice was dripping with sarcasm and annoyance. "Now may I please have my I-pod back?"

"Nope. Not at all." The voice wasn't Nico's, but Annabeth's. "You're coming with me." She grabbed onto my arm and tried to drag me off of my bed.

"Go away Annabeth." My patience was wearing thin and as much as I loved her, if she didn't go away she would be hurt.

"Sorry Kira, but this is an intervention."

"I don't need a frikin intervention!" No one believed me when I said that though, I barely believed it myself. There was still that sliver that didn't think I needed an intervention, so I said that I didn't need one.

Against my protests together Annabeth and Nico managed to get me out of the cabin. They cheated though; Nico used shadow traveling to get me out. I would learn how to shadow travel no matter what.

"I hate you Nico. I hate you so much." Everyone could tell that I did too. I ripped my arm out of his grasp. "Now what?" I sounded very snarky, but did not care at all.

"Now you fight me, grab your sword, or swords. You can vent out all of your anger or whatever on me since you can't hurt me, so come at me like you're going to kill me."

My approval for Percy flew right out the window when he said that. He was just begging to be killed right now. Regardless of his whole invulnerability thing, I would find the spot that would kill him with the mood that I was in. "Fine then." I snarled, "Your funeral."

I went into the armory and grabbed my two swords. They were made from Stygian Iron and were, of course, one handed swords. I had taken the time to personalize them by drawing on multicolored flames, that way everyone knew that they were mine. When I emerged from the armory Percy's eyes widened slightly, I doubt that anyone else noticed it. The only reason why I noticed it was because my ADHD was going insane. You can't live with it in the regular world, but you would die without it where I lived. They widened because I never used my double swords in a fight against him. He had also never seen me battle with them, when I practice with them it's late at night when everyone is asleep. I'm looking foreward to seeing how he deals with battling me.

"Get ready Jackson." Everyone could tell that I was serious now. I only ever called him by his last name when I was looking for a real fight. "You're going to wish you had never challenged me to a fight."

I brought my one sword down with so much force that Percy's whole arm shook as he blocked it. His eyes went even wider when this happened. My other sword then came up in an upwards swing and connected with his neck. If my swords hadn't been Stygian Iron they for sure would have shattered since Percy took a dip in the Styx. He hadn't been the only thing to take a dip in the Styx though, my swords had as well. Since neither his neck nor my sword could break my sword bounced off with a clang as if it had hit another sword.

"Did you just see that? If Percy hadn't bathed in the Styx he would be dead right now!"

"The force of her blow shook his arm as well!"

Conversation started all around as I backed off from Percy when he swung his sword at my head. I bent back and made a bridge with my body. Using my swords for leverage I flipped so that I was a couple feet away from Percy. "Why haven't you battled me with double swords before Kira? You would have won every time for sure." Percy was genuinely confused.

"Because there's no fun in an easy victory. I'm only using them now because I'm seriously ticked off at you. Besides, you said it yourself; I can't hurt you so I may as well come at you like I'm going to kill you." I spat the words with a harsh edge in my voice.

Our fight continued and he would be dead seven times already if he wasn't like Achilles. We were both sweating, but Percy was sweating even more. My mind flashed back to the day Sabastian and I had made our pact together. I was going to disarm Percy, but then Domino jumped into the fight. I would go with that strategy to end this stupid intervention fight.

I swung downwards on his sword like I had at the very beginning and then when he blocked it I used the butt of my sword to hit him in the face. When he was dazed I hit the hilt of his sword and it clattered to the ground. Percy seemed to have come to his senses and tried to reach his sword, but I pushed him to the ground so that my knees were on his shoulders. My legs pinned his arms down and I bought down my swords so that both of them rested on his neck in a crisscrossed fashion. His breathing was heavy and his eyes were wide in surprise and could it be…fear?

"See what happened when you get me angry Jackson? I don't need your frikin help, because it doesn't help me, it makes me even angrier."

"What's going on here?" Great Chiron always appeared at the worst of moments. I had to have the worst luck. He always seemed to be appearing when I was angry and hurting someone. First me throwing something at Nico and making him bleed, now my on top of Percy with my swords on his neck looking like I was about to kill him. T%here was no way I could kill him though, only an idiot would make their neck their Achilles heel.

I took my swords off of Percy's neck and then got off of him and faced Chiron. "Percy challenged me to a fight and I beat him."

"You almost killed him and if Chiron hadn't have appeared I bet that you would've!"

Jeez, who was the idiot who said that? I turned around and saw that it was Samantha Bright. She may have beauty, but she defiantly was a few crayons short of a full box. "He took a dip in the Styx moron. I doubt that he would have picked such an easy place to hit to be his Achilles heel."

"Kira, don't call Samantha a moron." Those words cut into me, but I didn't let it show.

"She's known Percy longer than I have Jason. She should know these things."

"You only called Samantha a moron because she's Jason's girlfriend Kira." There was no one in the world that I could have hated at that moment. I turned around to look at Clarisse and didn't let my anger show. As hard as it was, I would not give Clarisse the satisfaction of seeing that she had gotten to me.

"I could care less if she is Jason's girlfriend Clarisse. Anyone who makes a comment like that is a moron. You should know this most of all seeing as you're the best at making stupid comments. Oops, did I say that out loud?" My voice sounded indifferent through out the whole thing and I was really impressed with myself. Clarisse's face was red with anger as everyone started to snicker, and she had that look on her face of having to hit something.

"Kira that did not look like a fight. It looked like you were going to kill him." Chiron's voice was that of a worried parent.

Couldn't these people think? Percy took a dip in the Styx, and he told me to come at him like I was going to kill him. I repeated my thoughts out loud. "He took a dip in the Styx! I only aimed for the spots that only a moron would make they're Achilles heel. Percy even told me himself to come at him as if I was going to kill him. I just wanted to show him the difference between our strength." They all looked at me like I had just grown a third head or something. I was getting used to those kinds of looks though, especially with my hair colour. Which by the way was not bleach white with black streaks; it was neon orange with blue tips. I picked that one out.

Percy saved me though from a long lecture from Chiron about controlling my temper and yadda, yadda, yadda. "It's true Chiron. I did tell her to come at me like she was going to kill me. I wanted to see the difference between our strength and if I would be able to bet her when she was serious. I obviously can't."

Darn right he can't. He may be the hero of Olympus, but I have way more battle training then him, fourteen years of it, plus six on and off lessons with half-bloods that I encountered when I wasn't at camp. No way in Hades could he ever beat me.

Chiron was still upset about something. What could he still be angry about? "Okay, so that's one thing cleared up, but Kira, why in Hades are you outside fighting Percy? You're still sick!" Ahh knew I was forgetting something.

Right on cue I sneezed and Chiron fussed for me to get back into my cabin. I was getting sick of being sick. I really wanted to get back to the cabin now so I could sleep and not have Chiron lecturing me about the dangers of being outside when I'm sick_. _I started walking away and before I knew it I was in the cabin. _That's weird. I could've sworn that I only took one step. Being sick must be affecting my thinking. Sleep, now. That way my thinking won't be so messed up._

* * *

**So what do you think happened to have Kira get back to her cab****in so quickly? Be the first person to review with the right answer and I will include an OC that you make up in my fic. I will also give you entire credit for the character in my disclaimer. Now review, and let's see who get an OC in my fic.**

**-Fudgemonkey87 :)**

**P.S. If no one reviews as to guess, I won't update until someone does review with an answer. Seriously, this shouldn't be too hard. **

**P.S.S. I'm going camping next week, so there won't be a chapter. Sorry!**


	10. Chapter 10

**WHOO-HOO! DOUBLE DIGITS! AND OVER 1000 HITS! I'M A HAPPY PERSON. :) So I felt guilty that there wouldnt't be a chapter next week, so I'm posting one now since there won't be one next week. Enjoy!**

**Congrats to Jewel D' Angelo** **for being the first person to guess what Kira just accomplished. For those of who who don't know, she shadow traveled! Yay! Their OC will appear in chapter 12, exciting isn't it? Thanks to everyone who guessed as to what happened, sorry that you didn't win. Thanks again to all of those who reviewed, and if you didn't review…you better. Or else. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pjo or any of its characters. Now…ONWARD WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

My life has gotten so much better in the past two weeks. I'm no longer sick, at all, which makes me really happy all of the offerings to Asclepius finally paid off. I'm finally able to shadow travel which makes me ecstatic! It happened after the stupid intervention fight with Percy. I took a step into the shadows, and all of a sudden I was in the cabin. I thought it was just my sick brain being retarded, but Nico told me, and I tried it out this morning. I shadow traveled to the pavilion for breakfast and freaked out a whole whack of people. Downside of my awesome two weeks, Jason was still Samantha's boyfriend, but I've learned to deal with it…somewhat.

"Kira, stop throwing temper tantrums. I know that you're still a little ticked off about Jason and Samantha, but that doesn't give you permission to be a slob."

"Shut up Nico, I'm never on your case like this to clean up your part of the cabin." I was irritable in the mornings, especially Saturday mornings.

"But the Ananke kids are in charge of cabin inspection today!" Nico whined "They inspect the hardest since the majority have OCD."

"Jason doesn't have OCD" I was still a bit obsessed with him.

"Get over him Kira; you're seriously starting to annoy me. Now clean up your area of the cabin before they come."

Grumbling I started cleaning my area. I made my bunk, top and bottom. Since there were so little kids in our cabin we each had our own personal bunk. I put all of my clothes that were on the floor inside of my dresser, and then I cleaned up where Domino slept. Seeing as he was my hellhound I had responsibility of him. Everyone helped out with him, but I was the one that had to take him for walks and cleanup after him.

I had literally just finished cleaning up my area when Jason walked in with a clipboard for cabin inspection. He looked surprised. "Wow, your cabin is extremely neat. I'm very surprised."

It was a big surprise. Our silver bunks were made up, with the blankets tucked on and stuffed animals on them, courtesy of Leeza. There were also some plants that looked strangely dark and beautiful on the windowsills of the few windows that we had in the cabin. My guess was that someone had stolen them form Persephone's garden when they went for a visit to the Underworld, I'm sure that she wasn't very happy about that. The most surprising part of the cabin was Domino's area. His blue fluffy dog bed had a metal dog bone, metal chain, and his metal chew toy on it vey neatly. He was sound asleep in it, snoring like a swat team helicopter. You'd think that would wake us up in the middle of the night, but you get used to it.

"We can be neat when we feel like it Jason, we aren't kids of Eris we're kids of Hades." Have I mentioned that Eris was also the goddess of disorder as well as strife? I said it jokingly, masking how much I missed him. He may still be close to me, but dating Samantha, he may be a million miles away.

"Fine then, I'm not very surprised, but I am surprised. You never get full marks for cabin inspection. Be glad that you're out of kitchen duty tonight."

"Yes! Thanks Jason you're awesome." I meant it to. He was one of the most awesome people that I ever knew.

"I know. See you later Kira, we still on later for sword practice?"

"Ya, I wouldn't miss it for the world. Getting to beat you bad at sword play is so much fun." Really it was spending time with him that was the best.

"Meaner." He stuck his tongue out at me and left the cabin.

I let out a sigh of longing and Sabastian burst out laughing. "What are you laughing at!" I said defensively.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." He imitated my voice mockingly. "Give me a break Kira; you are so in love with him still. Get over him, he has a girl friend and has for the past month."

Sabastian probably said what I needed most to hear. I wouldn't tell him that though. I left the cabin and walked to the forest. Actually I didn't walk, I shadow traveled. I loved being able to and did it whenever I could. It was really funny to use it to sneak up behind people and scare the living day lights out of him. I got a lecture from Annabeth about not doing that anymore. I swear our positions have been reversed. She's become the older sister that lectures me about doing stupid things. She's growing up while I seem to be growing down. I was perfectly fine with that though; I'd spent so much of my life acting like a grown up that I never really had a childhood.

When I shadow traveled to the forest I saw Percy and Annabeth, well I saw their backs and their bodies. I couldn't see their faces because they were making out. "Why are you two making out in the forest?"

They broke apart suddenly gasping for breath and red in the face, from lack of oxygen or embarrassment I don't know. "How long have you been here Kira?" Annabeth was seriously distressed.

"Oh, just now. I shadow traveled and came across you two. You still haven't answered my question. Why are you two making out in the forest?" That was really blunt, but that's just who I am.

"Our cabins are full." That was such an odd response. Athena's cabin I could understand, there were a lot of kids in there, although Aphrodite always had the most being the goddess of love and everything. The Poseidon cabin only had one camper, Percy, unless...

I smirked as I talked, "So your dad finally sent you some siblings Percy?" His face went bright red and that was all the response I needed. "How old are they?"

"Thirteen." His voice was small and I got the feeling that he didn't like the idea of his dad having kids with other people besides his mom.

"Get over it Percy, all of us have more than one godly sibling. It may be a new concept to you, but the rest of us are used to it. Think of it this way, you now have someone to help you out with swim practice."

"Kira stop being so mean to Percy." Annabeth really liked being the grown up between the two of us.

I ignored her though, "So how many siblings did he send you? I know that Aphrodite once sent six new kids to camp at once. Did he send you two, three, seven?" That was a really bad thing to say on my part.

Percy's fist connected with my face as he punched me. It was a hard punch too that sent me sprawling into the tree behind me, which btw was about five feet away. "Don't talk about my dad like that!" His voice echoed through the trees and then there was silence.

I got up from the tree and felt where he punched me. Bottom right of my jaw bone, and it was starting to bruise. It would be hard for me to eat for a while, but I'm a big girl and wouldn't take Percy's temper tantrum without a fight. "Get over yourself Perc; we all have to deal with it. The gods don't only love one person! Accept that as much as he loved your mother he's moved on! I learned this when I was three! You're seventeen so deal with it!" Now it was my voice ringing through the clearing of the woods and I got the distinct feeling that someone was watching.

"Shut up Kira! He only sent me one sibling! He isn't as unfaithful as your dad!" Bad move Percy, really bad move.

As much as I didn't care for my father, and as much as I despised him for not claiming me all of those years ago, he was still my dad. "Shut up Jackson, you have plenty more siblings out there who just aren't thirteen yet. Your dad sent you a sib who is thirteen and in the next couple years you are going to get more siblings. Deal with it and stop being a drama queen. And in case you haven't noticed, my dad claimed them before they were thirteen. That shows he cares for them and wants them to be safer at least! Your dad just sent someone who is thirteen which is what you made the gods promise! So don't talk about my dad that way when yours is just the same, or worse!"

Percy punched me again in the face and I was sure that I would have major trouble eating for the next couple weeks. I didn't take it sitting down though. I punched him right back, in the stomach. He fell to the ground gasping for air, and I considered kicking him in the face or the stomach again. Annabeth was screaming at me to stop though.

"Stop fighting!" I looked to see who said that and a girl with red hair that was at her waist emerged from the shadows. Her complexion was that of someone from the tropics and her accent was Puerto Rican. "Percy are you really this angry that I came to camp?" Her voice was hurt and upon further examination I saw that her eyes were sea green. _Well, I guess this is Percy's new sibling. Her stealth skills are pretty good, but unrefined. It seems like I was the only one to notice her before, Percy would have acted more civilized otherwise._

Percy got up from the ground and with a voice that was still gasping for breath he told her, "No Rosetta, I'm not angry that you came to camp. It's just that I'm not used to having any siblings so this may take some time to get used to." He said that and then walked deeper into the forest.

"Now look what you've down Kira." Annabeth's voice sounded exasperated and she sprinted off into the direction that Percy had left.

I felt a little guilty now; Percy was always an only child. At camp and home, having a new sibling appear in his life all of a sudden was bound to be a bit of a shock. "Don't feel guilty, Kira was it? What you said was right, from what I've learned so far, the gods don't seem to have changed in the past years." Her voice was really pretty and I loved the accent. Her name was also really cool. Rosetta, it had just as nice of a ring as Nico.

"Thanks Rosetta, tell me. Has anyone given you a tour of camp yet?" She shook her head and a smile appeared on my face. "Well then, let me be the first to show you around." I took her hand and we then walked around camp talking. And that is how my friendship with Rosetta Hemming began.

* * *

**Bwaha. Tell me your thoughts on how I'm doing because, reviews are like sweets. You can never have too much **

**:) :) :) *fudgemonkey87* :) :) :) **


	11. Chapter 11

**Bwahaha! I'm back! And with two chapters that I wrote before I left! I hope that you guys enjoy them!**

**Again thanks to those who reviewed and if you didn't...you better. A special thanks to ~Mimi Bentley~ for being the person to review the most chapters of my story. You are going to be rewarded with one of Sally's blue chocolate chip cookies. :) I'm really grateful! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own pjo at all.**

* * *

Boy did Percy and I ever get a lecture from Chiron. I don't know who told him, but we were stuck in the Big House for two hours as he lectured us both about not letting our feelings get the better of us. Then he made me take anger management classes so that I could learn to control my emotions. It was a really stupid class where we had to talk about what makes us angry. Then we had to discuss options on how to deal with the situation without getting angry. A lot of Ares kids were in there and it was a huge waste of my time. I have to go to the stupid classes for at least a month and then Chiron will either deem me worthy of graduating from the stupid class, or I have to keep going to them. We have the stupid classes once every two days.

I had a class right after the lecture from Chiron and when the class finished I had to rush over to the training arena to meet up with Jason. When I arrived I was gasping with breath and almost didn't hear his question. "Kira, what happened! You have two huge bruises on your face!" Crap so they both did bruise. I hoped that they would bruise internally and no one would notice.

"Percy punched me twice." I said it simply and expected him to laugh about it, but instead he did something I totally didn't expect.

"Kira, can we reschedule our practice? I have something I need to take care of."

"Oh." I really didn't want to cancel the practice. I needed some calming time with him, but I didn't say that. "Sure thing Jason. Just tell me when you're available."

"Thanks Kira, I'll see you later." He left the arena leaving me alone and incredibly sad.

I walked back to my cabin and took a nap. My face really hurt and in my dreams Percy was coming after me with a club and hitting me in the face repeatedly with it. Not the most pleasant dream that I've had.

* * *

"Kira, KIRA! Wake up!" Nico's voice was ringing in my ear.

I put my pillow over top of my head and mumbled, "Five more minutes."

"No! Not five more minutes! The conch just sounded for dinner! Get UP!" As soon as he said the word dinner I bolted out of bed. Dinner was the best meal of the day and I thought that we should have it twice a day, but Chiron shot that dead down.

"Why didn't you say so in the first place Nico!" I threw off the covers and together we shadow traveled to the pavilion for dinner. When I arrived I got a lot of weird stares, I figured it was because I had just redyed my hair bleach blond with blue and pink. Honestly, people should be used to me dyeing my hair by now.

When I sat down the food appeared and I was ecstatic. I was majorly hungry for some brisket. I was interrupted from enjoying my brisket though by Samantha. You know I acted actually nice towards her. I got over the fact that she's Jason's girlfriend, but I still hope that they'll break up. It doesn't seem likely though, they seem genuinely in love. She flipped back her naturally bleach blond hair and then stared daggers at me. _Great, what now. Don't tell me that she's still mad at me for calling her a moron._ She wasn't though. She was mad at me for a totally different reason. "What have you done to Jason?" Her voice quivered with anger and I could only stare at her stupidly.

_I haven't done anything to him. What is she talking about? _"You totally lost me Samantha. What's happened to Jason, and what does it have to do with me?"

She stared frostily at me and continued speaking. "He's in the infirmary with Percy, because they got in a fight."

I stared at her dumbfounded still. "Why the heck were they in a fight?"

She started to tear up a bit, but her eyes were still just as frosty as ever. "He started yelling at Percy because he punched you, and then Percy insulted you. Jason punched him then and it became a fistfight. They're both in the infirmary." I stood up and ran towards the infirmary.

"_Kira, what happened! You have two huge bruises on your face!" _

"_Percy punched me twice." _

"_Kira, can we reschedule our practice? I have something I need to take care of."_

"_Oh. Sure thing Jason. Just tell me when you're available."_

"_Thanks Kira, I'll see you later."_

He went to tell off Percy for punching me. Gods Jason, why do you have to be such an idiot! I can fight my own battles. Deep down though I was so glad that he cared enough for me to tell off Percy. I arrived at the infirmary to see them both in cots. Percy had bandages around his nose which made me think that it was broken. Jason had a black eye and a fat lip. I was glad that Percy got the worst of the damage. I sat down next to Jason's bed and waited. For what I don't know. For him to wake up and say why he got in a fight with Percy? Maybe just to hope that when he woke up he would tell me that he loved me. For whatever reason, I waited by his bedside and eventually fell asleep.

* * *

Someone was shaking my shoulder and it took me a while to get out of that in-between state of sleep and awake. When I was finally out of it, I saw that it was Jason who had shaken me awake. "Hey sleepy head. Why are you here?"

Do you know what I did? Do you know what I wish I did? I wish I had kissed him, and then said that I thought I was still dreaming, blushed, and then run to the ocean. What I did instead was punch him in the arm. Yep I punched him.

"OW! What was that for!"

"I can fight my own battles Jason! I'm a big girl!"

"Is it so bad to want to help you out Kira?"

I bit my lip thinking about how I should respond. No, it wasn't bad to help me, especially when it was what I wanted so badly. "Yes it is." His face was hurt and then I continued speaking. "If you get hurt than it only hurts me more Jason. Seeing you in the infirmary stopped my heart." What a corny thing to say, and I was just asking to be shot down, but the words just flowed so freely from my mouth and I couldn't stop them.

There was silence between the two of us, and then Jason broke it. "Sorry for making you worry, I just couldn't let him get away with hurting my best friend." A best friend. That's all I was to him. The words sent a hollow feeling into my stomach and make me want to cry, but I couldn't let it show.

"What am I supposed to do now? Percy just gave my best friend a black eye and a fat lip. It's not like I can go around punching him I would get in so much trouble with Chiron." I said it jokingly to mask my hurt.

His brow scrunched in thought and I tried not to laugh his face relaxed and he spoke. "We'll have to think of that one. Since we can't cause him any physical harm without getting you in trouble, we could ask the Stolls to help us with a prank." There was a glint of excitement in his eyes and I laughed.

Samantha entered into the infirmary and she screeched at me, "Get away from my boyfriend! You're the one that did this to him!" She shoved me off of the chair that I had been sitting on, and I sprawled onto the floor painfully. She rushed forward and hugged Jason while crying her eyes out. That seriously ticked me off. How dare she blame me! It's not like I was the one that punched him! He did this on his own accord!

Thankfully Jason thought this too. "Samantha, it's not Kira's fault. I did this myself; I couldn't let Percy get away with harming my best friend."

"Oh, well if that's what you were thinking." That girl! She thought that Jason loved me and that was why he punched Percy! I only wished, but still! She had some major issues. He would have dumped her by now if he didn't love her.

"Samantha, if Jason didn't love you, then he would have dumped you by now. You two have been going out for a month, and besides Jason is my bestie. It's hard to think of him as anything else." What a stupid thing to say. If there was any chance of Jason and me to happen, I just destroyed it. For someone reason though, I wasn't as crushed as I expected to be. Jason's happiness was what I wanted, and right now he seemed happy with Samantha. I would be extremely happy though if he would be happy with me.

"I'll give you some time together since I was here all night." The truth was I just needed to get out of here. I left the infirmary and went to my cabin where I cried into my pillow until I fell asleep.

* * *

**Review to tell me what 'cha think!**

**:) :) :)*fudgemonkey87*:) :) :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks to all of those who reviewed, and if you didn't…you better.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pjo, its characters, or Zoe. She belongs to Jewel D' Angelo  
who will make an appearance in this chapter**** I only own my original characters. **

**Now…ONWARD TO THE STORY!**

* * *

I woke up in a cold sweat for no reason, I didn't even remember my dream or if it had been a nightmare. The skin around my eyes was sticky and tight, from all of the crying that I had done. Why had I done that? It had to be one the most stupid things to do in existence. I had destroyed the only chance of Jason becoming mine. Idiot, idiot, I'm such an idiot.

I was jolted out of beating myself up by a scream. I bolted out of bed, still in my pajamas, which were black flannel bottoms with hot pink skulls on them and a shirt that was tye dye, and ran towards where the scream was coming from. No one else was out and the sky was dark. Maybe it was a premonition that woke me up so I could help whoever was screaming. It sounded like a girl, and she had to be young. Not as young as twelve, but no older than fifteen. Following the scream I came upon the scene. It was at the border of camp and a girl with black hair was being attacked by a Cyclopes.

"Shoot." I summoned my twin swords with some difficulty. My body wasn't responding to me very well right now. I advanced towards the Cyclopes and pushed the girl out of the way, I hoped that she wasn't hurt in any way. I was horrible at healing.

I turned my attention to the Cyclopes and let me tell you, he was HUGE! I had seen Percy's brother Tyson, but this guy towered over him by at least six feet. He was smashing trees with his fist, but couldn't smash Thalia's tree. I lead him away from the tree any ways though. Partially to make sure that the girl didn't get hurt, and I was worried that by some chance the Cyclopes might smash Thalia's tree. I had no clue how the Hades I was going to beat him. Hitting a critical spot would be close to impossible, if I could shoot an arrow maybe, but I couldn't do archery if my life depended on it. After a couple minutes of dodging him, and wondering why the Hades no one had come to help me yet, I had a light bulb moment. Ares must be having a good day, because the plan was brilliant. I made a mental note to give him burnt offerings today.

First I would slice him ankles so that he wouldn't be able to stand properly without falling. If possible I would cut off his feet. When he was stumbling I would shove one sword into his throat and keep the other handy, just in case that didn't kill him. When his head gets close to mine I would stab his eye so he wouldn't be able to see. That might work in my favor, but it might not. While he wouldn't be able to see, he might go on a rampage destroying everything. When he was blinded I would shadow travel onto his body. The thing was so wrinkly that there were shadows everywhere on him. I would pull out the sword stuck in his neck and then stab him with both swords in the neck until he died. I just hoped that he would die from the one sword going into his neck.

I put my plan into action and I was glad I had planned ahead in case the one sword stab didn't kill him, because it didn't. Right when he fell to the ground dead, people finally came with their swords, and bows, and spears.

"You're all a little late." My voice had annoyance clear as day in it. Tell me though, if you had been waiting forever for backup, and not have it come, therefore forcing you to kill this Cyclopes that towered over the trees, you would be pretty annoyed too.

They all looked really embarrassed and most of them looked at the ground. I got off of the stupid Cyclopes neck and landed on the ground where I looked at the damage I had received. My arms were sore from the effort exerted to stab him repeatedly. I was tired from shadow traveling, and I was covered in Cyclopes blood. I needed a shower bad.

"Th-thank you so much for saving me from that…_thing_" My guess was that this girl definitely was a new camper. I looked at her and her hair was Shoulder length black hair with silver tips. I liked the look of it and decided to ask her whether she dyed her hair like that, or if it was natural. If it was natural I was extremely jealous. Her complexion was tanned, and not that fake spray on tan stuff, it was natural. When I looked at her eyes, I saw that they were this startling, bold blue. They weren't colour contacts either and right away I guessed that her godly parent was Zeus. They were the same blue of the sky at its best. I decided that I would get colour contacts that colour, but with flecks of purple in them.

"Your welcome. My name is Kira, what's yours?"

"Zoe. Zoe Ciel." How fitting. She didn't sound French, but her name meant sky in French.

"Well then Zoe, you should go get settled in the Zeus cabin." There were gasps all around me when I said this.

Chiron came up to me and was watching the sky, he was defiantly nervous because his tail was twitching. "Kira, are you sure about that? Assuming something like that could get you killed if you have no proof."

"I'm positive that she's a daughter of Zeus. Her eyes are the same colour of the sky when it's at its best, and her last name means sky in French. How much more obvious can you get." The sky rumbled in, what I hope was, agreement.

Chiron seemed less nervous when the sky rumbled and he took Zoe inside the Big House for camper orientation. When I was watching them leave Jason sneaked up behind me and tasered me. You know when you grab people's sides and squeeze? It may hurt coming from your friends, but imagine having it done to you when you're tired, sore, and the person tasering you is a muscular half-blood. It hurts.

"AAHHH! WHO THE HADES JUST DID THAT!" I whirled around to see Jason snickering behind me.

"Jeez Kira, no need to get so angry." He sounded apologetic, but sure didn't look it. Trying not to double over with laughter does not make you look apologetic.

"How about you fight a Cyclopes that towers over the trees, become very sore, and then be tasered by a strong half-blood. Then you can tell me not to get angry." I snapped at him.

His face lit up. "You think I'm strong?"

I snorted. "Not anymore Jason. Not anymore." He punched me playfully in the shoulder and started laughing. "Way to go Jason, you've managed to make me angry before the sun is up. I think that's a new record."

He pretended that he had all of a sudden received a trophy of some sorts and saying, "I'd like to thank the academy for giving me this award, and Kira for giving me so many good opportunities to annoy, and anger her I would also like to thank the Stolls for giving me so many good ideas." I started to crack up and he took my face in his hands and stared at it while saying softly. "There's the smile that I love to see on your face Ms. Pessimist. It improves your look so much."

Just to annoy him I made a straight poker face. "Well this Ms. Pessimist is going to take a shower to get all of the sweat and Cyclopes blood off of her before the smell becomes permanent."

Jason pinched his nose and made a face. "Too late, I think the smell has already started to sink in." He gave me a sniff which made me giggle. "Oh wait, that's how you normally smell." I gave him a playful punch and then headed off to take a shower, because no matter what. I did not want the stench of sweat and Cyclopes blood to sink into my clothing. That would be the worst thing imaginable.

The warm water cascaded over my body and I figured that maybe it was a good idea to get up really early to take a shower. There was plenty of warm water and no lines to wait in. hen again, I would never be able to drag myself out of bed, the only reason that I was up was because Zoe was being attacked by a Cyclopes. Zoe was a child of Zeus, Percy and Rosetta were children of Poseidon, and there were five of us in the Hades cabin. Looks like all of the gods broke their oath; so far it looked like Hades broke it the most. That strikes me as odd, being so close to the Styx; wouldn't he know the extremely severe consequences of breaking the oath? Maybe Hades was just deciding to be a responsible parent and claim his kids before they were thirteen. Rosetta was thirteen and Zoe looked like she was thirteen, those gods claimed them right when they turned thirteen. From my point of view, that made Hades a more responsible parent.

I finished my shower and got dressed into new pyjamas, and then I headed back to my cabin and fell asleep, this time with Domino curled up by my side to keep away any bad dreams. Most people use a dream catcher to keep out bad dreams, I use a hell hound. I find the second a lot more effective to keep out night mares. I needed him now because I sure didn't want to wake up again. If there was another Cyclopes invading camp, someone else could take care of it. I had done my share already.

* * *

**Bwahaha! Prepare for an OC created by ****Jewel D' Angelo to be in my story! She won't be some extra! She will play a very important part in this story!**

**:) :) :)*fudgemonkey87*:) :) :)**

**P.S. Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed, and if you didn't…you better, and if any of you want to see what Zoe's eye colour is. Go onto my profile and there will be a link to it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pjo, Rick ****Rordan does. I don't own Zoe either, ****Jewel D' Angelo**** does. I do own Kira and my original characters though **

**Now…ONWARD WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

I was so sore when the conch sounded for breakfast. It was really hard to get out of bed and I was grateful for shadow traveling. That way I didn't have to walk to the pavilion, the upside though, I smelled really nice. I was half asleep through breakfast, but ate my oatmeal, bacon and pancakes. I needed some sugar to stay awake so I put hot chocolate inside of my goblet. As soon as the chocolaty goodness coursed through my body I was wide awake. After breakfast Chiron called together the Hades, Zeus, and Poseidon cabins for some kind of meeting.

When we all had gathered he began speaking. "All of you are going to be together for activities." Before any of us could protest he continued speaking. "Since your cabins have numbers of six, two, and one, it makes sense to combine you together for activities so that overall everyone can get more time. Even combined together you don't even come close to a real cabin with your numbers. The smallest cabin that we have here at camp, besides your cabins, is thirteen. All together you come to the number of nine."

He finished talking and no one questioned the reason, well almost no one. I am always the one to cause trouble and mayhean and what not in our group. "Is that really the reason Chiron? Or do you just want to be able to keep an eye on all of us and make sure that we don't blow anything up?" His tail swished nervously and I knew that I hit the nail right on the head. "I don't mind if that's the reason, but I would prefer if you didn't lie to us." We were dismissed after being given our new schedule.

* * *

"Hit the deck!" Everyone dove tothe ground as an arrow whizzed by everyone's heads and I went crimson.

"I'm sorry!" I covered my crimson face with my hands because once again, I had almost killed everyone with my horrible archery skills. Why could I not ever be able to at least get close to the target? It never went anywhere near it! The closest that I had come to hitting the target was when I hit the tree seven feet behind it. I was that bad at archery, even Percy was better than me. Percy!

"It's okay Kira; it's just the way that you're holding your bow. Here let me show you." Zoe came over towards me and propped my elbow up so that it was horizontal and not diagonal as it was two seconds before. Then she moved my hand up a bit higher on the bow. "Okay, now try shooting it."

Everyone backed away from me as I prepared to shoot, but lo and behold, it didn't hit anyone. In fact, it almost hit the target! It just fell short by two feet, and it was right in front of it!. I turned towards Zoe and hugged her. "Oh my goodies Zoe! You're amazing! Are you sure that you aren't a daughter of Apollo?"

She summoned some lightning in the palm of her hand and I backed away with eyes as wide as saucers. "I'm pretty sure that I'm a daughter of Zeus, unless the Apollo kids recently learned to control lightning." Her eyes were twinkling with amusement. You know, I had to look up to see her eyes properly? She was 5'6", and I was 5'3". That really depressed me seeing as she was only thirteen and I was ten years older than her. Yet another thing for me to be jealous of. First I find out that her hair naturally has the whitish silver tips, her eye colour is natural, and she is 5'6" when I barely cleared 5'3". What wasn't she able to do? Oh I know! She couldn't shadow travel, or do the cool things that the Hades kids could do. Anyways, back to Zoe helping me with my horrible archery skills.

People came a little closer to me when I was shooting after Zoe gave me some more pointers. She went around giving everyone else pointers on how to improve their shooting. I noticed that she didn't give them all that they needed, but she gave one or two things to improve on and let them discover the rest. One other thing that I definitely took notice of was that when she touched Nico's hand, he blushed, but barely. I stifled a giggle and decided to give him some girl pointers during our "Special half-blood powers 101" training. I hoped that Zoe didn't notice, I didn't want my little brother to be made fun of by her, not that I think that she would ever do that. You never know though. Overall, I think that it was a good idea to combine our cabins together for activities. We got along really well, well Percy and I didn't. His nose had healed, but it was slightly crooked, he stayed away from me . I think that he didn't want to mess with Jason again. Percy may be the second best at sword play, I'm the best, but Jason was totally better at hand to hand combat than Percy was. Rosetta on the other hand was with Zoe and I a lot, she stuck to me like glue and the three of us were becoming fast friends. By the time that the conch sounded for lunch, I could almost hit the target of the archery thing.

"Too bad we can't sit together for meals and everything." Zoe was right; it was too bad especially for her. There was no one besides her in her cabin, while I had four other sibs and Percy had Rosetta. Chiron wouldn't allow it though, we had already asked him.

We made our offering to the gods and I made mine to Hades, thanking him once again for giving me help with my shadow traveling. When we sat down to eat I noticed that Nico wasn't really paying attention to anything that we were talking about. He just stared at Zoe, who was playing with her food and looking a little put down. I felt really bad for her, she was the only camper who didn't have a sibling to room, or eat with. Zeus would probably send a camper her way though by the time that she turned fourteen. I doubt that he had changed that much, and if Hades had four kids during the oath, Zeus was bound to either have had just as many kids, or more. Not to mention that in the next thirteen years camp was bound to be full of children of him.

I wanted to bug Nico right now about Zoe and I think that I made the perfect comment. "You know Nico; you can stare at her even longer if you take a picture of her. Just think, you can keep it under you pillow and dream about her and maybe even whisper her name at night. Then you can ask her out in the next year or two when you finally learn how to speak around her." He flushed a deep red and everyone started laughing. I slung my right arm around his shoulder and between fits of laughter told him, "Cheer up Nico. I'll give you some tips on how to talk to girls when we have our "Special half-blood powers 101" lesson this week". His face brightened up when I said this causing me to laugh even harder.

"If Zoe becomes Nico's girlfriend that means that everyone will have someone, besides you and Leeza Kira." Did Willow really have to say that? I know that her boyfriend was Nick Simone, and Dakota's boyfriend was Stephen Patton, and Sabastian had just gotten a girlfriend. Her name was Nicole Holden; Leeza obviously wouldn't be getting a boyfriend anytime soon since she was the only six year old here at camp, so she had a valid excuse to not have a boyfriend. There were plenty of people in their twenties though here at camp. I had no excuse to not have a boyfriend, which really depressed me.

"Ya, ya, ya. I hear you loud and clear Willow. I need to get a boyfriend." I said it really irritated because I really hated when they started to tell me that I needed a boyfriend. I knew it already and didn't need any reminding.

Lunch ended and I was definitely not focused during my activities. This resulted in Clarisse almost spearing my like a shish kebab during the cabin challenge to defeat her. How that works is that everyone in the cabin has the chance to beat Clarisse in a fight, and if you do you get rewarded with some drachmas or something from the camp store. I won my fight by the way and was contemplating on how i would spend my drachmas. We don't let Leeza even try to go up against Clarisse. We're all to scared that Clarisse might accidentally kill Leeza. It may sound mean, but think about it. Clarisse is like a huge elephant and Leeza is the mouse, we are all afraid that Clarisse might step on Leeza by accident. you know, I wonder how it was decided that clarisse would be the person to fight against. Maybe because she loved fighting, or Percy didn't want to do the challenge thing.

The rest of the day activities went by fine, although I think that Percy purposely tried to kill me during sword practice. He was such a girl! honest;y! No one holds sa grudge for that long, except for a child of hades maybe. We weren't supposed to though since it was our fatal flaw. Percy really needed to learn how to let things go.

When I went to bed, I made a pact with myself to interact more with the guys my age in hopes that one of them might want to go out with me. If that didn't work though, I would spend my time plotting about how I might break Jason and Samantha up.

* * *

**I really like reviews, so please review! Tell me what you think.**

**:) :) :) *fudgemonkey87* :) :) :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks to all of those who reviewed, and if you didn't...you better. Or else.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pjo or any of its characters. I don't own Zoe either. Jewel D' Angelo does. I do own Kira, Jason, and all of the people that I made up, plus the story line. Now...ONWARD WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

"Jason! Stop fooling around! I thought you wanted to hear the song?" I was seriously getting irritated with him. He came up to me saying that he wanted to hear the new song that I was writing, and now he won't sit still. If he was going to waste my time, I would leave. Seriously, i had better things to do with my time than try to calm him down. Mainly cleaning up the cabin, because i had lost us points in inspection because I was a slob.

His face went solemn, "Alright, I'll listen." I seriously doubted that, but it was worth a shot. I was just about to start playing the guitar when he interrupted me again! "Is this a love song or no?" What did he think?

"Kinda." _Will you shut up and let me sing the stupid song?_

"What do you mean kinda? It's either a yes or a no." I wanted to strangle him right now. Why did half-bloods have to have stupid ADHD?

"It talks about love, but it doesn't sound sappy or anything like the song that you made me sing at the campfire."

"I didn't make you sing that specific song at the campfire. I made you sing, but you could've sung the one you sung to me earlier." He had to be all technical.

"Jason, shut up! Do you want to hear the song or not?" I was getting impatient and he nodded his head. I sighed and began playing the guitar. After the opening riffs I began singing.

_What you got if you ain't got love?_  
_The kind that you just wanna give away_  
_It's okay to open up_  
_Go ahead and let the light shine through_

_I know it's hard on a rainy day_  
_You wanna shut the world out_  
_And just be left alone_  
_But don't run out on your faith_

_'Cause sometimes that mountain you've been climbing_  
_Is just a grain of sand_  
_And what you've been out there searching for forever_  
_Is in your hands_

_And when you figure out_  
_Love is all that matters after all_  
_It sure makes everything else_  
_Seem so small_

_It's so easy to get lost inside_  
_A problem that seems so big at the time_  
_It's like a river that's so wide_  
_It swallows you whole_

_While you're sitting around thinking 'bout what you can't change_  
_And worrying about all the wrong things_  
_Time's flying by, moving so fast_  
_You better make it count 'cause you can't get it back_

_Sometimes that mountain you've been climbing_  
_Is just a grain of sand_  
_And what you've been out there searching for forever_  
_Is in your hands_

_Oh, and when you figure out_  
_Love is all that matters after all_  
_It sure makes everything else_  
_Seem so small!_

_Sometimes that mountain you've been climbing_  
_Is just a grain of sand_  
_And what you've been out there searching for forever_  
_Is in your hands_

_And then you figure out_  
_Love is all that matters after all_  
_It sure makes everything else_  
_Oh, it sure makes everything else_  
_Seem so small_

He let out a whistle when I finished and then said something I wasn't expecting. "Your crush sure is lucky. I wish that Samantha sung original songs to me. Won't you please tell me who your crush is?" His eyes pleaded with me to tell him, and they melted into my heart.

I just smiled though. "Sorry Jason. My lips are sealed." He snapped his fingers in a comical way and I burst out laughing.

Zoe came up to me while both of us were laughing. "Sorry to break up the party guys, but we have sword training Kira, and you and Percy are instructing." Me and Percy? That would only end with us killing each other. I hoped that Chiron would be there, or maybe our Oracle Rachel dare. She had just come back from her school and seemed to have a civilizing effect on Percy and me. More Percy.

I got up and gave Jason my guitar. "Jason, could you put my guitar in my cabin? Thanks you're awesome! Later!" I was running away with Zoe as I said this.

"You are very sly Kira. How could he say that he won't when you run away, leaving him there with the guitar in his hand?" Zoe was giggling uncontrollably as we headed to the arena.

"I know that's what makes me so awesome." That caused us to burst out in even more laughter.

When we got to the training arena Percy was tapping his foot in impatience, and he had that icy glare of death on. "You're late Kira."

I pointed to Zoe "Hello. There's someone else here as well." I thought that might give me some slack, but it didn't.

"I sent Zoe to look for you since you didn't show up. You need to be more responsible, you're teaching the lesson." He was so irritable!

"Correction, I'm co teaching the lesson." I said this smugly.

He just rolled his eyes at me and spoke to the three different cabins that were assembled there. I noticed that Chiron wasn't there, neither was Rachel, and that made me worried. _I hope that at least one of them comes later, otherwise either Percy, or me, is going to end up dead on the ground_. "Okay, we are going to learn how to attack in different situations. If I'm going up against Kira, what would be the best approach to attack without killing myself?" I wonder if he was using this example to see if it would actually work against me.

Leeza raised her hand. "Is Kira using twin swords, or her single sword? Also is Domino with her, and are we attacking alone or in a group?" Jeez that girl sure is thoughtful. Percy looked surprised that she asked a question like that. Actually, everyone was staring at her, I don't blame them. Leeza is six and she just asked a question that not many people were thinking about. Hades, I wasn't even thinking about that question and the questions were about me.

Before Percy could answer I answered for myself. "I'm using my twin swords, Domino isn't with me, and you're attacking in a group." She nodded her head and scrunched her face in thought. I tried to not laugh, she had acted so seriously like a seventeen year old, and in an instant she was back to the adorable six year old that she was.

Sabastian raised his hand after a period of silence from everyone. "If you're attacking in a group then have a person occupying each sword, and if possible, have someone attacking from front, and someone if the bushes waiting to attack from behind." That was a good plan. I wonder if they were actually going to try whatever plan they come up with.

Percy had surprise on his face. I was guessing that he hadn't expected them to come up with a plan that actually had a shot at working. I beamed with pride, they were my younger siblings after all. "Yes, that would be good and most likely would work. Would you guys like to try it out?" Called it.

I let out a sigh and summoned my blades. "All right, come at me." The multi-coloured flames look alive and seemed to dance in the sunlight. They were truly mesmerizing.

Percy stood watching while Willow and Dakota occupied my swords. Nico wasn't attacking from the front at the moment and I took the chance to disarm Willow and push her to the ground. Then I pushed against Dakota until she surrendered from the onslaught of my double swords. I almost got my head chopped off as Nico swung his sword at me.

"Jeez Nico! Try to not kill me!" I was actually pretty afraid at the moment. My attention couldn't be solely focused on him, and with the way he was fight...I might actually get my head chopped off. his expression was so fioerce and frighteneing, and his eyes were intense and cold. They were exactly like our father's and it startled me and filled me with unease.

_Don't think about that now Kira. Just focus on not getting hurt to badly._

In the end they didn't defeat me, but did they ever come close to it. Sabastian was in the shadows and just about skewered me, but then I shoved Nico in front of me, causing him to hault. Then I pushed both of them to the ground.

"Okay, who has a new battle plan to try and beat me? This time, don't discuss it right in front of me." Really, what had Percy been thinking? Discussing a way to beat me right in front of me? Then having them attack me when I already knew their strategy.

They all huddled together for a while, and then they broke apart with smiles on their faces. I wonder what they planned.

* * *

**Bwahaha! Cliff hanger! Review, review, review! Because I love to know your thoughts. The song is "So Small" by Carrie Underwood. She has the same last name as Grover! The song in chapter is "Hey Stephen" by Taylor Swift.**

**:) :) :)*fudgemonkey87*:) :) :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**OVER 2000 VIEWS! I'M SO HAPPY!**

**For anyone interested and for whoever actually reads the little author notes at the beginning, if you go onto my profile you will find a link to show you what Zoe's eye colour is.**

**Thanks to all who reviewed! And if you didn't…you better. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own pjo or its characters. Zoe belongs to ****Jewel D' Angelo****, I do own Kira, Jason, and all of my original characters, plus the story line. :)**

**Now, ONWARD WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

I was curious to see what they planned to go up against me, very curious. All of them advanced towards me, then I blinked and four of them disappeared. Nico, Willow, Dakota, and Sabastian. All of the Hades kids that were able to fight. Percy and I agreed that it was too dangerous to allow Leeza to fight i the training that we did. I might accidently stab her because since she was half of everyone's height, where you swung for the waist of someone, that was her head. we didn't want her to get hurt in any way. I assumed that all of the other kids from Hades shadow traveled and I kept my senses alert for them to appear. Without me noticing it Zoe charged forward and stabbed at me by my eyes. I leaped backwards and felt a cut on my arm. Looking back I saw Sabastian brandishing his sword grinning. _So that's how they're going to play huh? _Seeing as they all had armor on, I slashed at Sabastian so hard that a gash appeared in his armor and then disarmed him. A tingling in the back of my neck and I leaped away from him just in time because Willow slashed right where I had just been. It might have been a stupid idea, but I wanted all of them to appear first and then I would deal with them. One by one, each of them appeared from the shadows. I received cuts on my arms and one on my lower calf. One cut was close to my ankle making a little hard for me to walk.

When I could see all of them, I whistled for Domino to come and join the fight. Well to help me fight. Now, you may call it cheating, but it was never specified in this fight whether I was fighting with Domino or not. The chance of him not being with me was very slim, so I summoned him.

Nico's eyes went wide when Domino appeared. "Cheater! I thought that Domino wasn't fighting with you! That's what you told us earlier!"

I smiled. "That was for the fight that we just finished. We never specified if he would be with me or not this fight." I could hear Percy chuckling and right away I knew that I would win again. Domino had already defeated Willow and Sabastian, and was working on defeating Dakota. I was currently trying to disarming Zoe which wouldn't take to long. Zoe was way better at archery than sword play; she had only been at camp a couple days and hadn't had to many sword play lessons. She had done archery before as an extra curricular activity though that was why she was so good at archery. After I disarmed Zoe, that would leave Nico. Together Domino and I could defeat him easy. Within ten minutes Zoe was disarmed and one of my swords was at Nico's throat and Domino was growling menacingly. I heard clapping and turned around.

Chiron was coming towards us and he looked impressed. "Very good Kira. Your skills are improving rapidly. You are definitely the best swords person that camp half-blood has seen so far." I raised my head higher with pride when he said that. Hey, I had the right to be proud. I had just defeated four people on my own, and just now I defeated five people with some help from Domino. I think I had the right to be proud, also I was a bit smug because Percy looked a little angry when Chiron said that. I'm pretty sure that before I came, he was the best.

"Percy, Chiron, she cheated!" I don't think that Nico liked the idea of being beat by me twice.

"I already told you. In the first fight we specified that I was fighting alone, in this fight though. We never determined whether Domino was with me or not. Seeing as it's a very slim chance that Domino won't be with me when I' fighting someone, I took the initiative and decided that Domino would be with me." I had an air of smugness about me when i spoke.

Nico looked like he was about to say more, but then Percy spoke. "What just happened is a perfect example of how there could be more enemies waiting for you, you just can't see them. Your strategy didn't include anything about how someone else might be fighting alongside Kira. This shows that you always need to plan in advance in case anything happens." You know, he really didn't do anything in this lesson. He barely discussed strategy and I was the one to fight them both times. It was like I had been the one teaching the lesson the entire time. Maybe this was his form of revenge since because of me his nose was now a bit crooked.

The sword play lesson ended as we recreated the battle and discussed what could have been done to ensure my defeat, and then we had free time. I went to the showers to wash away all of the sweat and blood. Then I found someone from the Apollo cabin to patch me up. Afterwards I went to the cabin to take a nap, because I sure was tired from fighting twice, and recreating one fight. Hey, you would need a nap too.

* * *

"Kira, wake up. It's time for dinner." If you ever want to wake me up, just say the phrase it's time for dinner. I will bolt out of my bed and rush to the door.

When we were at the pavilion dinner was normal, for a half-blood anyways. Give your offering to the gods, say a prayer. Eat and make fun of each other. Today we were still making fun of Nico, again, and how he couldn't get himself to ask out Zoe, again.

"Come on Nico. We all know that you like her, and you spend time with her everyday. Just ask her out." Do you know who said this? Leeza! It was so funny! She acts like a grown up, probably from being constantly surrounded by people at least six years older than her.

Nico blushed and mumbled something like "Waiting for the right moment." It could have been something else, but we all thought that was what he said. I felt sorry for him since we were constantly laughing about it.

I hope that he had learned his lesson from pestering me all the time about Jason. I decided to tell him this. "See how it feels Nico to have everyone telling you to ask the person you really like out, but you don't know how?" he blushed an even deeper red as I continued speaking. "I would think twice before doing anything like that again now that you know how it feels." I took a drink from my goblet, which had peach juice in it, and continued talking on a more serious note. "Nico, you need to ask her out. It's not like everyone else is blind to how she looks. She's beautiful and a lot of other guys have noticed. You need to ask her out before someone else does and you end up like me. Beating yourself up at night for not telling them you loved them when you had the chance." I said the last part bitterly and everyone stared at me. I was normally so care free and never glum about anything. Sure they had seen me get angry before, but this was a totally new side that they had never seen. I sounded like some old person as I swished my mug around and then drank from it.

For the rest of dinner conversation never went towards boyfriends and girlfriends. I think that after seeing me so bitter, they never wanted to see me like that ever again. After dinner was the campfire and all I could think of was the day when I sang the song at the campfire. Why hadn't I replaced the name Stephen with Jason? Everything would be so much more simpler, maybe. Jason might have rejected me, but at least I wouldn't be sitting here thinking "what if?" If he had rejected me then I could have gotten over and found someone else, but no. I had to not change the song and become bitter, and not be able to get over the fact that Jason won't ever be my boyfriend. Life as a half-blood really sucked some days, and seeing Jason across the fire, holding hands with Samantha while laughing, I decided that today was one of those days.

* * *

**Bwahaha! Tell me what you think of the chapter through this wonderful thing called reviewing! I assume that all of you are familiar with the term. I would greatly appreciate to have some feedback on how I'm doing.**

**:) :) :) *fudgemonkey87* :) :) :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**I just couldn't wait until Thursaday to publish this chapter, so I'm publishing it right now! It has to be one of my favourtie chapters that I've written so far, so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pjo or any of its characters. I also don't own Zoe, ****Jewel D' Angelo**** does. I do own Kira, Jason, Aaron who you will meet right now, all of my original characters and the plot line. Now…ONWARD WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

"Do you mind if I sit here?" I was snapped out of my moping about Jason and Samantha by…someone. I looked up and saw a boy. He had rosy hair. It was almost pink, but it still looked red. His eyes were blue and he looked, my age. Who was he?

Remembering that he asked me a question I spoke, "Sure. Go ahead." There was some silence while he sat down. Then I remembered my manners. Shocker isn't it? "My name is Kira, daughter of Hades. I'm sorry, but I don't know your name." I smiled apologetically at him.

He gave a chuckle and stuck his hand out. "My name is Aaron, son of Hephaestus. Everyone knows who you are Kira. You always stick out with your hair." You know, everyone knew who I was because of my hair. Today it was jet black with streaks of every hue of the rainbow in it. I was considering leaving it like this because I really liked how the colours stood out against the black, but the colour of his hair was making me re think that. It was a very nice colour, and if I just made it lighter, it would totally be a nice girl hair colour. The hair colour suited him though because it looked like a rosy fire, perfect for a son of Hespeastus.

"Pleased to meet you Aaron." I shook his hand. It was warm and rough, telling me that he spent a lot of time in the forges as a blacksmith. He took a seat next to me and we listened to the camp fire songs. Every now and then we would talk and maybe make fun of the type of songs the Apollo kids were singing.

"You know, is it just me, or does everyone seem to sing a love song when they go up there?" It was true, and I blushed when he made the comment since he sounded a little scornful.

"I'm one of those people who went up there and sang a love song." my voice was quiet. Now it was his turn to blush.

"Oh my gods! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it like I thought it was stupid or anything. I just…" His voice trailed off and I smiled.

"When you get up there, you just hope that the whole cliché, sing a love song get the person of your dreams, thing works. I did the same thing when I went up there, but didn't reveal who I was crushing on." I remembered that night so clearly and it stung a little.

He was silent for a while. "So, did you ever get the person of your dreams?" He asked the question so quietly that I could have easily said that I hadn't heard the question.

I so didn't want to answer that, but I found myself answering it anyways. "No, I didn't. He chose someone else without ever knowing how I felt." I felt tears come to my eyes and I brushed them away. I heard Aaron rummaging around in his pocket and he produced a handkerchief. It looked like there might have been soot or oil or something on it, but I took it anyways. Wiping away the remaining tears I told him, "Thanks Aaron. That was really sweet of you."

He gave me a smile that made everything seem like it was going to be alright. "No problem. You can keep it if you want. I have a dozen or so in my pockets." I smiled back at him at the comment.

We continued talking and I don't know when I fell asleep, I only remember thinking that his shoulder made a nice pillow and that I would close my eyes for just a second.

* * *

I opened my eyes and took in my surroundings. I was inside of my cabin, and I was the only one awake. For once I got up without someone having to tell me that there was food waiting for me. I was impressed and decided to savor the moment and make sure that everyone remembered it. I sucked in a deep breath and then hollered, "EVERYONE GET UP! IT'S TIME FOR BREAKFAST AND I DON'T WANT TO BE LATE!" All of them bolted straight up and Sabastian fell off his bed. They all looked at me in disbelief, while I was smiling like an idiot.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Nico's voice was filled with astonishment and shock, wait, those mean the exact same thing. Hmm, I needed some new words since my vocabulary was failing me.

"Who cares why I'm out of bed, get dressed for breakfast. I'm starved." They all looked at each other and I heard someone muttering something that sounded like "Kira's awake? I guess the Apocalypse is coming." I shrugged everything off. I just wanted food.

In the end I left the cabin without them. They were taking way to long to get ready. When I was out there I saw Aaron. He came over to me and was laughing. "Was that you that I heard two minutes ago screaming at people to get up?"

I loved the way that his blue eyes twinkled. "The one and only."

"I thought you never got out of bed unless someone was dragging you? We all hear the arguments to get you out of bed in the mornings." I started laughing and together we headed to the pavilion where everyone was, even my slow siblings, how long had I been talking with Aaron? It had only seemed like a minute. My siblings had probably cheated and shadow traveled to breakfast.

We went to our separate tables to eat and I was full of energy. I have no clue why, and when I looked up from eating, everyone at the table was staring at me. "What?" I asked defensively.

Nico looked me straight in the eye and began talking. "You get up early and wake all of us up. You're energetic, you're _happy_ in the early morning, and this is the happiest that we've seen you in…" He was ticking off the number of reasons on his fingers. He hesitated trying to find the right expression to use.

"Forever and a day." Willow volunteered with a smile. My face cracked an even bigger smile as I remembered the conversation that we had had that day.

"Well, I just feel really good." That was as much of an explanation that I could give. I don't know what the cause of it was, but I was just grateful for it.

_You know the cause. Aaron. That rosy hair, those gorgeous blue eyes, the way that his hands felt, he is so ho-_ Shut up brain. I just met the guy._ Ever heard of love at first sight?_ I had some serious issues if I was having a conversation with myself in my brain, and losing. More signs that I need a boyfriend. _Aaron would make a ni-_ I thought I told you to shut up brain.

"Kira! Have you been listening to what we've been saying?" I was snapped out of the conversation that I was having with myself by Dakota.

"Sorry I wasn't." I said apologetically. "Could you repeat what you just said?"

She sighed but repeated herself never the less. "Who is that guy that you walked into the pavilion with this morning? He was with you at the camp fire last night too. And he brought you back to our cabin when you fell asleep. Why were you falling asleep on that guys shoulder?"

Right they didn't know about Aaron. I decided to mess with them a bit this morning, just because I felt like it. Maybe it was a good thing that I normally didn't feel this happy and giddy. "Oh, that's Aaron."

That drove them insane. "How the Hades do you know him!"

"I met him last night at the camp fire. Did he actually carry me back to the cabin?" I asked this as if I was asking about the weather, not that there's any point in asking that at camp half-blood. It never rains.

"Yes, but-" I cut her off just because I can.

"Well that explains how I don't remember getting back to the cabin last night." I took a sip from my mug filled with grape juice and watched the fun.

"YOU STILL HAVEN'T ANSWERED THE QUESTION KIRA!"

Everyone turned to stare at Dakota and I burst out laughing. "Finally! They aren't starting at me because of my hair colour, or I did something stupid." I had that idiotic smile on my face again. Dakota just sighed and seemed to give up on getting any answers out of me. The rest of my sibs apparently had the same feeling seeing as they didn't question me anymore about Aaron. I had a feeling though that this wasn't going to be our last conversation about him. For some reason though, I was glad that it wouldn't be our last conversation about him. _See! You do like him!_ Shut up brain, I never asked for your opinion.

* * *

**So? What 'cha think? Reviews are a very nice tool for me to know how to better improve the story, so review please! **

**:) :) :) *fudgemonkey87* :) :) :)**

**P.S. What did you think of Aaron? I personally like him better than Jason, because of his hair colour. Tell me what you think of him, I would love to hear your thoughts on him. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and if you didn't…you better. Or else.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pjo or any of its characters. I don't own Zoe either. ****Jewel D' Angelo**** does. I only own my Oc's and the story line. Now…ONWARD WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

"Okay, your turn Kira."

"Lets see…I'm thinking of a person Aaron." Zoe. That was who I was thinking of.

"Do I know this person?"

"Yes."

"Is this person a girl?"

"Yes"

"What colour hair does she have?"

"You can't ask a question like that! It's totally against the rules!" I think it was anyways.

"And why is that?" Was he purposely trying to annoy me?

"Because, you're only supposed to ask yes or no question."

"I see." He made it sound like he had finally seen the light after years in darkness. "Does this girl dye her hair?"

"No." The only person that question really eliminated was me. As far as I knew, I was the only one at camp who dyed their hair.

"Does it look like she dyes her hair?"

"Yes." I thought Zoe dyed the tips of her hair, but she doesn't. I was so jealous.

"Is she from the Aphrodite cabin?"

"Nope." His face was scrunched up in concentration.

"All right, I give up. I can't think of anyone at camp who looks like that. Just tell me." That was the fifth game that I had won because he gave up.

"Zoe Ciel. She isn't from the Aphrodite cabin; she's from the Zeus cabin." Really, and I had thought that I had chosen someone easy for him to identify. There are hardly any girls here at camp that look like they dye their hair. There was me, but I dyed mine, Zoe, Diana a girl in the Aphrodite cabin, and Rachel Dare, our oracle. She dyed her hair an orangey red colour. I looked up from shaking my head to see Aaron staring at me. I started freaking out, "What are you staring at? Do I have twigs or something ridiculous on my head?" I sounded like someone from the Aphrodite cabin, not a good sign.

He was silent for a while, probably just to annoy me, and then he shook his head. He brushed away some hair from my face and stared into my eyes. "Your eyes are just so wonderful. The colour keeps me hypnotized; I wish that my eyes were brown like yours."

I blushed and then looked into his eyes. "I wish that I had your eyes colour, and your hair colour. Everyone in my cabin has brown eyes, but no one has blue eyes. They all also have black hair; your hair is like the opposite of it."

He chuckled. "Last time that I checked, white was the opposite colour of black. My hair looks pink and I hate it. Sure it would look good on a girl, but I think that it looks bad on me. By the way, what is your natural hair colour?"

That was actually a good question. I wasn't to sure what my actual hair colour was before I dyed it. I had been dyeing it for so long, all that I remembered of it was that it was a darker colour. "I'm not to sure actually. I know that it wasn't black; it wasn't blonde or red either. That only leaved brown, but I know that it wasn't straight brown. I think that it was a brownie red, like auburn. By the way, your hair colour suits you. It's not pink; it's a light red with variations in it. Perfect for a son of Hephaestus."

His face went serious and weary all of a sudden. "Tell that to my siblings and the Ares kids." Ouch, really? They made fun of him because of his hair colour?

"If you don't like the way that your hair is, we can dye it if you want. It isn't like no one at camp has hair dye." I smiled sweetly when I said this and his face brightened up. "So Aaron, what colour hair do you want? I have every colour imaginable, personally, I think that you should keep the same colour, but we just make it darker. So that way it's straight red, or we make all of the colours darker."

He shook his hair. "Naw, I want to dye it a colour totally out there."

I looked at him and tried to decide which colour would suit him well. He had blue eyes which made me think orange automatically since that was the complementary colour. He had darker skin, which meant the colour of his hair couldn't be extremely light, but not extremely dark. That ruled out white, yellow, black, dark brown, and the deeper tones of blue, red, and green that I had. To be honest, the colour hair that he had suited him really well, but he didn't like it. Then it came to me.

"I know just what to dye your hair Aaron." My eyes were twinkling in excitement. "Your colour hair really does suit you, but you don't like it. So how about a fiery red with streaks of orange and black. Or black with flecks of red and orange in it?"

He contemplated it for a minute and then gave his own suggestion. "I like the colour choices; they suit a son of Hephaestus. However, I would like it fiery red, with one inch tips dyed black, and then we can decide where to put the orange." He had good choice of style.

"Deal, when do you want to dye your hair?"

"When are you dyeing yours? It would probably make it easier if we dye ours at the same time." He was smart, why didn't I think of that?

"I don't really have a set time, but I was planning on re-dyeing it sometime this week. I'll come get you when I'm about to re dye it with Willow." We shook hands and cemented the deal. We continued talking about hair colour and about what colour I should dye my hair, when Nico came up to us.

"Kira, I need your help." He was looking at the ground and obviously didn't like the fact that he had to ask me for help.

"Sure thing Nico, what is it?" He didn't answer right away and I waved my hand in front of his face. "Hello? Is anyone in there? What do you need help with?"

He mumbled something to the ground.

"Nico, I can't hear you. If you don't want to say it out loud, then whisper it in my ear." Ten bucks says that it was about Zoe.

"I don't know how to ask out Zoe." Called it. His voice was so small and quiet that I barely caught it, thankfully I did. Aaron did as well since he looked like he was trying not to laugh.

I motioned for him to sit down beside me. "Well, there are a couple different ways that you could ask her out. Number one. The coward's way, you get someone else to pass on the message that you want to date her. While this is a really cowardly way to ask someone out, if they reject you, it won't hurt as much. Number two. You could do this whole elaborate scheme where you fill her part of the cabin with roses or something, and attached to each rose is a note saying "Will you go out with me Zoe?" with your name signed at the bottom. Option number three is the simplest way to ask a girl out."

"What way is that?" His eyes were shining with hope.

"You go up to her and ask her out and if she says yes, then give her a hug or a kiss if you feel man enough." His face dropped a bit. That probably wasn't the option that he was hoping for, but oh well.

"What if she rejects me?" Once again his voice was soft. I was about to answer, when Aaron did.

"If she rejects you then you wait a day or two and ask her out again. If she rejects you five times then you try option number two, and if that doesn't work, then you know that she doesn't like you. If you really want to be persistent after she rejects you five times and option number two doesn't work, kiss her and then ask her out again. That works almost every time." Hmm. Sounded like Aaron had experience in this area, and he gave good advice. If I rejected someone five times, then I might be open to the whole sappy and cheesy flower thing. The kiss thing might not work, but it was worth a shot if all else failed.

"Remember Nico, no matter what happens I will be here for you. Either to celebrate that you have a new girlfriend, or to comfort you when you're upset and crying." I said it softly and in that motherly tone that I reserved for my siblings.

He got all defensive when I said that. "Who said that I'll be crying if she rejects me?"

He had a lot to learn about love. "Because she's your first crush, well maybe not, but she is the first person that you're asking out. Rejection hurts too." I remembered the night when Cole Sanders asked me out. "Nico, try this for your first approach to ask her out, it worked on me. Take her down to the beach and walk with her, and then try to talk to her but be at a loss for words. When she asks you if anything is wrong, pull her into a kiss. When either you or Zoe break it, say "I love you will you go out with me?" softly and wait for her response. If she accepts then hooray for you, and if she rejects you…at least you got to kiss her."

Aaron stared at me. "Who tried that out on you?"

"Cole Sanders, he's one of your siblings. He left camp about seven years ago. Don't look at me like that!" Jeez, why did Aaron even care? Nico I could understand asking that, but why was Aaron asking me?

"I'm just surprised."

"About what?" Curiosity was evident in my voice, I just couldn't help it.

He smiled teasingly. "That someone kissed you, and asked you out with out being killed."

I punched him in the arm. "Shut up Aaron! I liked him at the time!"

Nico cleared his throat and I looked at him. Then a miracle happened. Nico hugged me! This is Nico. _Nico!_ He doesn't hug anyone! Let me tell you that I felt very honored. "Thanks for the advice Kira." He pulled out of the hug and walked away, probably to find Zoe.

"I hope that Zoe says yes." I sounded like a worried mom. Jeez, I really needed a boyfriend. _Aaron would make a very suitable boyfriend. He's a son of Hephaestus, as was Cole._ How does that even matter? _Because almost all of your boyfriend have been from the Hephaestus cabin. Doesn't that tell you anything? _No it doesn't, now shut up brain.

The conch sounded telling us that free time was over and it was time for us to get back to our activities. I said good bye to Aaron and headed off to archery where I hoped that I wouldn't kill anyone.

* * *

**Bwahaha! I love reviews you know why? They're like chocolate. You can never have ****too much. : )**

**:) :) :)*fudgemonkey87* :) :) :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and if you didn't…you better. Or else.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pjo or its characters. I don't own Zoe either, ****Jewel D' Angelo**** does. I do own Kira and my Oc's plus the story line. Now…ONWARD WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Nico had the look of an idiot on his face, which led me to assume that Zoe said yes. I turned on my bed so that I was on my stomach facing him. "Alright, spill. How did you ask her out, and how did she react?"

He looked so giddy and it made me want to laugh. "I did what you suggested."

She definitely said yes, and he was still in the moment. "In case you forgot, I gave you about three or four different suggestions on how to ask her out. Which did you use?" My voice was slightly impatient. I needed to hear this.

He got that far away look in his eyes that old people get when they reminisce. "I took her down to the beach and we walked and talked for a while. Then when I was about to ask her out, my throat went all dry and I couldn't speak. Then she asked me what was wrong, and…I…kissed her." His face went all blissful and happy at the end, and against my better judgment, I started to jump up and down squealing like a five year old. It was a happy moment okay! My baby brother had just gotten himself a girlfriend!

"What's all the ruckus about?" Dakota was rubbing her eyes, whoops. Forgot that everyone else was asleep. One by one everyone started waking up, except for Leeza. She stayed asleep the entire time when Nico told everyone that he now had a girlfriend.

Sabastian had to ruin the mood though. "Now you just need to get a boyfriend and everyone will have one Kira." I gave him my _shut-up-and-don't-ruin-the-mood-or-I'll-kill-you_ look and he instantly looked down and shut up.

It was true though. Leeza even had a boyfriend! Well not really, she just went around telling everyone that she did, but the boy was her age and he kissed her on the cheek last week! By the way, the boy is Jake Roes, and he's a son of Iris. At least a couple gods were being responsible for their kids and were claiming them at an early age. But that's beside the point. It meant that everyone besides me had a boyfriend or a girlfriend. Do you know how sad that is! Leeza is six and she has a boyfriend! I was turning twenty-four in two weeks and I still didn't have a boyfriend. Most people were married at this age! Not me though, I was in a summer camp boyfriend less while all of my siblings had either a boyfriend or a girl friend.

_You know… Aaron would make a nice boyfriend. _Shut up brain. I'm not in the mood. We had a mini celebration for Nico's new found girlfriend, but them Chiron came in and we all got in trouble. We decided to reschedule our party for tomorrow during our free time.

* * *

"So Nico has a girlfriend now? Good for him." Jason sounded happy for Nico, which I hoped for he was since he was my best friend. Only my best friend. _You have someone that could be more than a best friend._ Seriously brain, shut up!

I sighed and leaned on his shoulder. "Ya, that just leaves me without a boyfriend. Do you know how humiliating that is? Every one of my siblings has a boyfriend or girlfriend besides me! And I'm the oldest!"

He slung his arm aroun my shoulders and leaned me into him. It made my heart race and I tried my hardest not to blush. He didn't notce and said, "Don't worry. Your dream guy is out there someone where. He's probably here in camp; you just haven't met him yet."

"I hope I meet him soon." I grumbled. _You've already met him, and his name begins with an A and- _Shut up brain! Honestly, you are so annoying. If it's really Aphrodite sending me these stupid thoughts, stop it! Otherwise I will go and mess up all of your daughters' make-up sets and maybe even dye their hair bright green and blue. I think that I heard thunder or something roll in the distance, but I chose to ignore it.

I was leaning on Jason's shoulder with his arm around me when Aaron appeared. "Oh" he said. "Am I interrupting anything?" he sounded a little uncomfortable and his face was red.

"No you're not Aaron, come and sit down." I patted the ground right next to me and he sat there. The I took my head off of Jason's shoulder. I really didn't want to remove his arm though, it felt sssooo nice.

There was silence for a while and then Aaron stuck out his hand. "I'm Aaron. You must be Jason." Oh gods. I totally forgot that they didn't know each other. Styx.

Jason shook Aaron's hand and looked at me. "So you've told him of me, why haven't I heard of him?"

Aaron raised an eyebrow at me and I flushed bright red. "I, um, forgot?" Crap, I felt like such an idiot.

They both had poker faces and looked like they were angry. I just waited for the wrath of both of them to fall upon me, when they burst out laughing. "Don't worry Kira; we're just messing with you." I hated both of them. Jason especially right now.

"Ha ha ha. Very funny." Jason and Aaron got along very well actually, and for some reason they were talking about me, and how I wrote songs.

"You never told me that you wrote songs Kira." Aaron had a pouty look on his face and I already knew where this was headed. "Will you sing me one?" Called it.

I sighed knowing that there was no point in even trying to argue. "Give me a minute guys to get my guitar and song book." They both waited patiently as I went into my cabin to get what I needed. When I came back they were still in the same position, but the mood seemed slightly tenser. I wonder what happened when I was gone.

"Which song are you going to sing Kira?" Jason knew most of them; I even sung him some of the songs that were about him, the less obvious ones of course. That was a good question though. Which song would I sing? "I am"? No Jason had heard that one already. I wanted to sing a song that neither of them knew. I flipped through the book for a while, and then I came across the most perfect song ever, at least that's what my brain told me. I was really starting to suspect that it was really Aphrodite.

Same old song and dance. Play some riffs on the guitar and then start singing and hope that I don't make a fool of myself.

_I like the way you sound in the morning  
We're on the phone and without a warning  
I realize your laugh is the best sound  
I have ever heard_

_I like the way I can't keep my focus_  
_I watch you talk, you didn't notice_  
_I hear the words but all I can think is_  
_We should be together_  
_Every time you smile, I smile_  
_And every time you shine, I'll shine for you_

_Whoa oh, I'm feeling you baby_  
_Don't be afraid to_  
_Jump then fall_  
_Jump then fall into me_  
_Be there, never gonna leave you_  
_Say that you wanna be with me too_  
_So I'm a stay through it all_  
_So jump then fall_

_I like the way your hair falls in your face_  
_You got the keys to me_  
_I love each freckle on your face, oh_  
_I've never been so wrapped up, honey_  
_I like the way you're everything I ever wanted_

_I had time to think it oh, over_  
_And all I can say is come closer_  
_Take a deep breath then jump then fall into me_  
_Cause Every time you smile, I smile_  
_And every time you shine, I'll shine for you_

_Whoa oh, I'm feeling you baby_  
_Don't be afraid to_  
_Jump then fall_  
_Jump then fall into me_  
_Be there, never gonna leave you_  
_Say that you wanna be with me too_  
_So I'm a stay through it all_  
_So jump then fall_

_The bottom's gonna drop out from under our feet_  
_I'll catch you, I'll catch you_  
_And people say things that bring you to your knees_  
_I'll catch you_  
_The time is gonna come when you're so mad you could cry_  
_But I'll hold you through the night until you smile_

_Whoa oh, I'm feeling you baby_  
_Don't be afraid, please_  
_Jump then fall_  
_Jump then fall into me_  
_Be there, never gonna leave you_  
_Say that you wanna be with me too_  
_So I'm a stay through it all_  
_So jump then fall_  
_Jump then fall baby_  
_Jump then fall into me, into me_

_Every time you smile, I smile_  
_And every time you shine, I shine_  
_And every time you're here_  
_Baby I'll show you, I'll show you_  
_You can Jump then fall, jump then fall_  
_Jump then fall into me, into me, yeah_

I ended the song and kept my eyes closed, scared to open them. It was my newest original, and not even my siblings had heard it yet

"So, care to tell me who that song is about?" Jeez really? That's the first thing that Aaron said? He's just like Jason.

"Don't even try Aaron. You have no idea how many times I have tried to get her to tell me, it just ends the same way every time. She refuses to tell me and will then run off. I've learned long ago to just stop asking." Darn right Jason. No way are you going to know the name of my crush because…I'm actually not to sure who it's about. Part of me says you, but then there's that nagging voice in my head saying that it's Aaron, that part is most likely Aphrodite. And then, there's a big part of myself that just feels confused.

"Actually, I don't know who the song is about." I said it non chalantly and decided to study my fingernails as I felt both of them staring at me.

"You don't know who the song is about?" They sounded just as confused as I was.

"Yep, I just started writing, but I didn't have anyone in mind." _Oh yes you did. When did you write the song? Three days after you met Aaron! That's a sure sign that-_ Shut up already! If you're just going to be like this then I'm going to get a lobotomy or something!

They dropped the subject after that. What gentlemen they were. You know, at that moment I wish that I had something that could freeze time or at least let me capture this moment and hold it forever in my heart, because sitting with my two favourite people in the world. It was a perfect moment and I never wanted to let it go.

* * *

**Bwahaha! I really like this chapter and thought that it was so cute! Tell me what you think of the chapter through *drum roll* Reviewing! One of the best things that a writer could receive. **

**:) :) :)*fudgemonkey87* :) :) :)**

**P.S. Song is "Jump Then Fall" by Taylor swift. I love her songs. :) **


	19. Chapter 19

**No chapter on Thursday, so I'm posting it today.**

**OVER 3000 VIEWS! I'M SSSSOOOO HAPPY! Meant to mention this in the last chapter but I forgot.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and if you didn't…you better. Or else.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pjo or any of its characters. I don't own Zoe either. Jewel D' Angelo does. I do own Kira and my OC's and the story line though.**

**Now…ONWARD WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

I fell like making a list right now. Don't ask why, I just feel like it. Seriously, if you ask why I will fight you and beat you, bad. Here it is, the list, not a fight.

Five things that made my week the best week possible. Catchy title isn't it?

1) We won capture the flag all because of my awesome strategy. Maybe I'll tell you what it was later. No I definately will. The strategy is just to brilliant to not share. In Anabeth's own words, not that she actually admitted it, it was a plan worthy of Athena.

2) I turned twenty four! That may seem bad seeing as I don't have a husband, but it means that I've lived for twenty four years! Some half-bloods don't even get past seventeen, and some don't even make it to camp. I feel extremely lucky.

3) I got a new bead for my necklace which means that I survived a summer at camp. I thought that it would be impossible, but somehow I survived. The bead had a heart on it. The Aphrodite kids were in charge this year and the bead got approved because so many kids fell in love this summer. It truly was the summer of love, for most people.

4) Jason broke up with Samantha because things weren't working out. She was becoming too possessive and tried to forbid him from seeing me because she feared that he would fall in love with me. Bwahaha! I shouldn't feel happy about that, but I do! :) I just hated her so much! Partially because she could get anything that she wanted by just batting her eyelashes.

5) I HAVE A BOYFRIEND! I REPEAT! I HAVE A BOYFRIEND! ABSOLUTE BEST PART OF MY WEEK!

Let me explain all of these reasons why I this week was the greatest week in the history of weeks, for me anyways.

1) The teams that we were allied with for capture the flag were Ares, I have no clue how that happened, I think that Chiron made Nico do that to ensure that we wouldn't win automatically. Just think about it. Poseidon, Athena, Hades, Zeus, because Zoe always stuck close to us and now she stuck even closer since Nico became her boyfriend. We would win for sure hands down! Kids of the three most powerful gods patnered up for capture the flag? Victory would be so easy that it wouldn't even be funny, okay maybe it would be funny. Chiron definitely had a say in how the teams were formed. We were also allied with Iris, Hecate, Dionysus, Aphrodite, not that it mattered. All that they did was gossip and do their make-up. We were also partnered up with Zeus, thank the gods. I needed someone sane on my team, Demeter, Nyx, Ourea, and quite a few other cabins. I don't exactly remember all of them.

So anyways, Clarisse wanted to charge forward and have an all out massacre. I immediately shot that idea down. Athena and Poseidon were teamed up on the other team and were probably counting on us to charge head first. The plan that I came up with was complex and really relied on the Hades, Ares, Iris, Hecate, and Zeus cabins.

Ares was going to be charging head first and occupy the opposing team. There was no way that they wouldn't charge forward, so might as well let them. The Dionysus and Demeter kids were going to set up a defense of plant jungle around our flag. There were going to be two right by the flag, a couple hiding in the bushes, and five outside of the huge jungle thing. They assured me that they could handle that. The other cabins, besides the Hades, Iris, and Zeus cabins were going to go around the border in three different parties and occupy the border patrol and anyone that they came across. All of the other cabins agreed and that left the Hades, Iris, and Zeus cabin. What we were going to do was make sure that every person had at least one child of Iris and or Hecate with them. We would all head towards the flag together and when we had possession of it, the Iris and Hecate kids would make a bunch of illusions that looked like the flags. The each person would head off in a different direction carrying one of the illusion flags, while I would carry the real flag. Hey I came up with the plan, i get to carry the flag across the border. The Hades kids would shadow travel across the border, and Zoe would hover above the air. We discovered that being a daughter of Zeus, the air would support her. It wasn't really flying, but it sure was as close to flying that we would ever get.

The result of this brilliant plan? The opposing team was in utter confusion and we won, multiple times if you counted how many times fake flags went over the line. I was very happy, and Annabeth was so mad. Her expression was priceless and I wish that I had had a camera. Since Annabeth has never lost a game of capture the flag when she was making the strategy, it was really funny to watch her reaction.

2) I think that that is very self explanatory. I have lived for twenty four years, while so many others died before they even made it to camp. I can't believe that I wasted about five years in college instead of being at Camp half-blood fighting people and finding a boyfriend. Hostely, college sucked. The teachers all seemed to hate me, I'm pretty sure that at least one of them was a monster, my grades were horrible because of my stupid dyslexia. I could have gone to the demi-god collegde that someone runs to help all of us demi-gods who are able to handle the world, but need some help with school because we can't read properly. I should've gone there, but I needed to dissapear from the mythological world. Mind you it didn't really work since I was still getting attacked and I had Domino with me.

3) Everyone was pretty happy about getting a bead. I was extremely happy because that meant that I now had fifteen beads on my necklace. I may need to make another necklace or something because I'm starting to run out of room to put the beads. The only downside of that bead, it reminded me about how I didn't have a boyfriend. Little did I know that I was going to get one in the next couple of days. Wiat, I'm getting ahead of myself. :)

4) It's not like I was really hoping for something to happen between Jason and me, but I was still glad to see that he broke up with Samantha. In was really getting annoyed with how she was constantly clinging to Jason's arm, and made sure that Jason and I had like no time together! Honestly the girl was so stupid! She was scared that she would lose Jason because he would fall in love with me, but in the end she pushed him away by becoming an obsessive girlfriend. And I mean obsessive. She wouldn't leave him alone for a minute, except when they had to be in different places like dinner and some activities. I was also getting really annoyed with how she was treating me. She stared daggers at me all the time, wouldn't call me by name, took my song book and read some of them out loud, that day we both ended up in the Big House being lectured to and then Samantha had to go to the infirmary. Serves her right. And, whenever Jason and I were alone together, she would walk by every five minutes and say hi, or just sit down and interrupt our conversations! At one point I actually sicked Domino onto her. She was terrified having a couple hundred pound hell hound chasing her, while snarling and looking extremely menacing. Have I ever mentioned how glad I am that I didn't kill him when he was a pup? So ya, extremely happy that Jason broke up with her. The look on her face when it happened was priceless. She never gets rejected by guys because of how pretty she looks, and she is always the dumper, never the dumpee. It was a good dose of reality for her.

5) I'll just have to tell you about that one a little later because I can still hardly believe that I finally have a boyfriend! You can guess who he is if you want. He loves the songs that I sing, he has tried multiple times to get me to tell me who my crush is, but I never told him, and he is one of my best friends. Go on, I dare you to guess who I'm dating, and I dare you to try and bring down my happiness. You're never going to be able to make me angry though, because like I said earlier, this is the best week of my life, and nothing can change that. :)

* * *

**Bwahaha! Not one of best chapters, but oh well. Who is Kira dating? Anyone care to guess? Anyways, review! Because I love it when I log on and see those reviews.**

**:) :) :)*fudgemonkey87*:) :) :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**So the updating system is a little messed up right now, but it will be back to normal next week.**

**Bwahaha! Now you will find out ****whom Kira's boyfriend is! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and if you didn't…you better. Or else.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pjo or any of its characters. I also don't own Zoe ****Jewel D' Angelo**** does. I do own Kira, my OC's and the story line. And all of the sappy romance stuff that I love writing. :)**

**Now…ONWARD WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

"All right Kira, repeat the story again, because I can still barely believe it." Gods, how many times did I have to tell Zoe that I had a boyfriend, and how he asked me out?

I really liked telling the story though so I didn't mind too much. "Okay, but this is the last time." She nodded her electric blues eyes full of excitement. "It was the night of my birthday and we were sitting on the beach together. We were trying to see who could skip rocks the farthest, and he won. I was pouting a bit about that, and he took my face in his hands and looked deep into my eyes." I smiled at the memory. "My breath caught in my throat as I looked at his blue eyes, they had so many different hues of blue in them that I had never noticed before. How hadn't I noticed how beautiful they were before that moment? Then he tucked my hair behind my ears and I broke the gaze blushing. He laughed a bit and titled my chin up so that I was looking at him. I still avoided his gaze though. He said my name softly and I looked up to see his face looking at me tenderly. Then he pulled me into a kiss, and I never wanted it to end." I could still feel the kiss on my lips, and it would probably stay there for a long time. "When he broke the kiss off, I was dissapointed and scared. Dissapointed because I wanted the kiss to be longer, and scared because I thought that he didn't enjoy it like I did. All of my worries and doubts dissapeared though when he hugged me and whispered in my ear, "I love you. Please go out with me."

I paused and Zoe looked at me impatient. "And then what happened!" Really she was so impatient, and I was surprised that she asked the question. I had told her the story so many times that I was surprised that she didn't have it memorized by now.

I smiled at her, "I said "Yes, yes. A thousand yeses." And then he pulled me into another kiss." I frowned at what had happened next. "Then Jason came up and stared at us kissing for a while and then cleared his throat saying, "Finally. I was wondering how much longer I was going to have to watch you two staring at each other, but not admitting that you loved each other." At that point I'm pretty sure that I got up and chased after him screaming insults." You know, Jason was right. Why hadn't I told Aaron that I loved him before, I knew it in my heart and the little voice inside of my head had been telling that to me for forever?

_You see, I was right! He is the one for you Kira! _

Sorry for not listening to you before brain. Just a question, but are you really Aphrodite trying to make my love life interesting or just the small part of my brain that knows all truth in the universe? Silence, I assume that the little voice in my head is really Aphrodite. I made a mental note to give her burnt offerings and apologize for being an idiot, and not listening to her advice earlier. Hopefully she would accept my apology and give me a nice love life.

"You forgot the part about how I had to stop you from stabbing Jason with your sword." I turned around to see Aaron standing behind me smiling. I wonder if he asked me out the way that he did because of what I had told him when we were giving Nico advice on how to ask out Zoe. Now that think about it, I was giving advice to both Nico and Aaron that day. Guess I helped out Nico's love life and mine in one day.

My hand slid into his in a perfectly fluid motion, and it felt perfect to have my hand in his. "Oh ya, I totally forgot about that. Good thing you have a good memory." We stood smiling at each other for a minute.

Zoe broke the wonderful moment though. "Who did your hair Aaron? I think I might ask them to dye slash cut mine."

Aaron put an even bigger smile on his face. "Kira dyed my hair for me. I think that she did amazing on it." I think so as well. His head had been dyed a fiery red, with the one inch black tips, and then we decided to kinda splash the dye on and it gave not a camouflage look, but rounded streaks. Aaron said that he really liked it; I just hoped that he wasn't lying.

Zoe's eyes went wide and she stared at me, "Whoa! Seriously? It looks like you had it done professionally Aaron. Kira, could you please, please,_ please, _help me cut my hair?"

"Why? It's really pretty at the length that it is now." It was about her stomach. When she first came to camp her hair had been at her shoulders. She hadn't been at camp very long, and already it was at her stomach. I wish that my hair would grow faster. I was trying to get it to my waist, but it still was at my stomach. It really annoyed me. Why would she want to cut it when it was so wonderful?

"It's impractical. Even when I braid it or put it into a ponytail, it gets into my eyes and it's really hard when fighting. Please cut it so that it's at my shoulder again. Please!" She made a puppy dog face and pleaded with her eyes for me to cut it. Her eyes truly were mesmerizing, the colour of blue that they were was simply astonishing. I'm pretty sure that there was no one else in the world who had that colour of eyes besides her. She knew how much I loved her eyes and I'm pretty sure that she used that to her advantage.

"All right, I'm going to re dye my hair tomorrow anyways. Come over then and I can cut it when I finish re dyeing my hair." She really didn't know how awesome her hair was.

She squealed and gave me a big bear hug. "Oh thank you Kira! Thank you, thank you, and thank you!" And with that she ran off to some distant place leaving me gasping for air. I was pretty sure that since she was finished asking me to repeat the story of my birthday, she was going to go be with Nico. You know, I'm so glad that Zoe is Nico's girlfriend. His mood has improved so much since he started going out with her. He's no longer the grouchy emo kid that everyone thought he was. Love sure is a powerful thing.

"Well then, she seems very excited." I looked up at Aaron, he was quite a few inches taller than me, and saw him smirking. He found everything hilarious. The fact that Zoe kept asking me to repeat the story of how he asked me out, and that I really didn't have a clue that he was crushing on me before he asked me out.

"Stop smirking at me Aaron. I think that I've been humiliated long enough." I was starting to sound a bit irritated.

"Hmm, I'm not to sure about that." He started to pull me into a kiss, and then Jason appeared. He seemed to always be there to interrupt Aaron and me kissing.

"Eww! Get a cabin you two!" How juvenile can you get? Not to mention hypocritical.

"Be quiet Jason. I never complained when you would make out with Samantha in front of me! I would just quietly leave!" He really had to stop doing things like this, he was my best friend, who I used to have a crush on emphasive on **used**, but enough was enough.

Jason opened his mouth to say something, then closed it and left. Wise decision, because if he didn't leave soon. I was going to seriously hurt him.

When we were sure that Jason had left Aaron looked at me with amusement in his eyes. "Now, where were we?" I smiled at him and pulled him into a kiss that no one interrupted. It was the best moment of my life, and I would treasure it in my heart for forever and a day.

* * *

**I seriously love writing these sappy love scenes! Te****ll me what 'cha think! :) Tell me through this wonderful thing called reviewing! I hope that you all know the term. **

**:)****:) :) :) *fudgemonkey87* :) :) :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**So I lied. I'm going to post a chapter a day now because I can. :)**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and if you didn't…you better. Or else.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pjo or any of its characters. I don't own Zoe either, ****Jewel D' Angelo****does. I do however own my Oc's and the story line.**

* * *

It was autumn and the leaves were falling all around Aaron and I. It was so beautiful, the different shades of green, and a couple of red leaves. We just sat in silence, appreciating each others company, our silence speaking a thousand words. My head was resting on his right shoulder and my hand was clasped inside of his, his thumb was stroking the top of my hand gently. A leaf landed in my hair and when I plucked it out I saw that it was the same colour that Aaron's hair had been.

I held it up for him to see. "Look Aaron." When he saw it a smile spread across his face, and he took it from my hand to examine it.

He chuckled and ran his hand through his hair. "Wow, that's kind of scary how my original hair colour is the colour of a leaf."

I smiled and then took it from him. "I want to keep it, it reminds me of you. Plus I really liked your original colour." We both laughed, but my laughter was cut short. When I was examining the leaf, the wind picked up and blew away the leaf. I frowned. "Aww, I really wanted to keep it." Aaron rubbed my shoulder and once again, I couldn't believe that he was my boyfriend. Something about that leaf made me uneasy though. It reminded me so much of Aaron, and then it blew away. Nothing in the world of a half-blood happens without a reason. Were the gods trying to warn me that I would lose Aaron soon? _Stop thinking about things like that Kira. Aaron isn't going anywhere. _I hoped that was Aphrodite speaking and not be trying to cling to something hopeless.

Aaron and I sat together watching the leaves fall for a little while, not wanting the moment to end because it was one of peaceful silence. Something that at camp Half-blood was really rare. There was always noise around here, from the stables, or the Ares cabin, or just from people getting angry at Connor and Travis for playing some stupid prank.

As if to prove my point an alarm went off. We hadn't had any alarms go off for a while so it took me a while to recognize what it meant. When it came into my mind what it was my hair stood on end and I bolted straight up.

"Kira what's wrong?" Aaron didn't recognize the alarm and so he wasn't scared, just confused.

I pulled on his arm, "Aaron, get your weapons now! We're being attacked!" His eyes went wide and he sprinted to the armory. I summoned my twin Stygian swords and whistled for Domino. He emerged from no where, causing me to have a mini heart attack.

I got up onto Domino's back and he ran towards the big House. We were there in a matter of seconds, since his strides were so huge. Chiron was there armed with his bow strung and ready looking grim.

"Chiron!" he turned to face me. "What's happening and where do you need me?"

"The front lines Kira, there are more monsters coming then we have seen since the end of the war." That sentence made my hair stand on end. I urged Domino to the front of camp and took in what was happening with horror.

There were about a hundred monsters coming towards camp. Hellhounds, dracaena, ventures', which are storm spirits, Cyclopes and so many more. How were we supposed to combat with this? Three quarters of our campers had left since the summer was over. Percy had gone home because he was able to fend for himself and I cursed in Greek. Why did Percy have to be gone? As much as I didn't like him at the moment, he was the only camper who could come close to beating me in a fight. The entire Hades cabin was still here which was good, all of us were good fighters, but I worried for Leeza. _Get a hold of yourself Kira. When you were Leeza's age you were fighting monsters as well stop babying her. _Leeza could handle herself, but just to be on the safe side I would have another camper stick close to her. Almost every child of the minor gods had gone home, and the ones that stayed weren't the best at sword play. _Crap! Why are these stupid monsters attacking now? What campers do we have here that they could want?_

Stupid question Kira. There's a child of Zeus at camp, plus six children of Hades, and one of Poseidon, Rosetta hadn't gone home, all of us combined probably send a very delicious scent into the wind; of course monsters are going to attack. But who organized all of these monsters? Kronos wasn't here, at least I hoped. There was no way that we would survive an attack from Kronos without Percy here.

"How are we supposed to handle all of these monsters?" I turned to see Zoe white faced, clutching Nico's hand like it was a life line.

She was right, how were we supposed to defeat all of these guys without losing campers? I couldn't let my worry show though. I was a camper that people looked up to, I had to be strong."We'll play to our strengths. At the rate the monsters are approaching we have roughly half and hour before they arrive and cause damage. We need to get the kids of Athena to help us form a battle plan. Can you fetch some of them Zoe?" She nodded and sprinted off towards the Athena cabin with Nico. Play to our strengths, what were our strengths?

Zoe would be able to summon a small storm with lightning. We had been experimenting with her powers lately and had discovered some very interest things. She could keep other people afloat with her in the air. Her maximum was five people. If we got the best archers from the Apollo cabin to go up with her, then they could pick off monsters from the sky. Other campers could ride pegasi. Those ventures' worried me though. They specialized in lightning, and I had seen people be fried from the nasty lighting that they shot. Zoe was the only camper that we had who was immune to electricity. We would have to get her to take out a handful of them before she took campers into the air with her.

We could probably get Mr. D's kids and the Demeter to put up a jungle barrier like what I had them do in capture the flag. It wouldn't be anywhere as strong, but we needed at least some form of barrier to separate the camp from the monsters. Thalia's pine tree magic might not hold against this many monsters.

My siblings and I could summon some skeleton soldiers. No one could dispel them besides us, the only downside to that was that we lost a lot of energy. Maybe that's what Leeza could do. She could summon them and control them from a distance, that way she wouldn't be involved in the fighting and she could summon as many possible without worrying about being killed by some monster.

The Hephaestus kids had plenty of Greek fire that we could fire at them. I was interrupted out of my strategizing by Zoe. "Here are the Athena kids Kira."

I turned to face them; a lot of them had fear written on their faces. "As you can see there are a lot of monsters." No duh Kira, "What we need to do is play to our strengths." They still stared at me dumbfounded. I could tell that this was going to be difficult. "Those ventures use some nasty lightning and the only camper that we have immune to lightning is Zoë." I turned to face her and saw that there was virtually no colour in her face. "Zoe, I know that it's really scary, but we need you to take out a couple of those storm spirits, otherwise they will fry us all. We'll be here to help you, but we can't do very much without them frying us. Can you handle them?" She nodded her head stiffly, gods I hope that she'll be okay.

"We can't set up very much in the limited time that we have, but we could probably get the Hephaestus kids to get some Greek fire to throw at them." They nodded their heads and someone left to go find the Hephaestus cabin. "Can someone get Pollux for me? Tell him that I want the kids in his cabin to do what they did for me during capture the flag. It doesn't have to be as strong, but it does have to cover a lot of the camps border." Someone left to give him the message and our strategizing continued.

"Leeza will summon some skeletal soldiers, as will everyone else in my cabin." Nico cast me a glance and I knew that he was just as worried about her as I was. "Someone stay with her at all times. She isn't going to be involved with the battle directly, but she will stay a little while off summoning and controlling soldiers. She's that best at it." Nico looked relieved when I said this; neither of us wanted her hurt in the battle. "That's about as far as I got for strategy before you guys arrive. Who else has some ideas?"

Hayden Purbrick spoke up right away. "The Hecate kids could slow time down for us. It wouldn't affect us, only the monsters. They wouldn't be able to slow it down to much, but ti would be enough to slow their movements so they would be slightly sluggish." Perfect! That could give us a major edge.

"The Nyx kids are able to make others see only darkness." I didn't know that. "We could use it to our advantage for when Zoe is up against the storm spirits. They could put them into the darkness and then we could kill them." Zoe looked relieved when someone said that, and I didn't blame her. I would be scared out of my mind having to go up against them, and I was a battle veteran.

That reminded me of something that I had been thinking of earlier. "Zoe." She snapped to attention when I said her name. "When you finish off with the storm spirits, could you take the best archers in the Apollo cabin up into the air and have they lead an assault on the monsters? More archers will be on pegasi, but pegasi could easily fall. The air itself supports you and those that you choose." She nodded stiffly again and I just hoped that she wouldn't run out of steam during the battle.

I would have liked to strategize more, but someone shouted, "They're almost here!" We broke apart and went to inform cabins of their duties during the battle.

_Where is Aaron? _I couldn't find him and suddenly all that I could think of was the leaf that I held in my hand earlier. _Don't think about that now Kira. Campers are depending on you, you need to be strong._ I gathered with the rest of my cabin and we clasped each others hands as we watched the monsters advance towards us. One thought going through all of our minds, _Will the ones that I love make it through? _We didn't know. All that we could do was pray to the gods in hopes that they would.

I broke apart from my siblings to get to the very front of the army. I stood beside Chiron and when he looked down on me I realized this might be the last time that I ever saw him. "Thanks for everything Chiron." Those were the last words that I spoke before the battle began.

* * *

**Bwahaha! HUGE CLIFF HANGER! Will they survive? You'll just have to wait and see. Review and tell me what you think. I love to see your feedback.**

**Fudgemonkey87 **


	22. Chapter 22

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You made my day!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pjo or any of its characters. I don't own Zoe either. ****Jewel D' Angelo****does. I do own Kira and my OC's and the story line though.**

* * *

I was oddly silent, too silent. The monsters were approaching, but I didn't seem to hear anything. Not the blood pounding in my ears, Domino snarling beside me, or the noise of the monsters. It was silent, and then my sword connected with a monster. The noise exploded and I almost put my hands over top of my ears.

Battle cries sounded all around me, as well as screams of pain. Those tore straight through me making me want to rush straight to that person, but I had to stick with what I had been assigned to do. Domino was right at my side and together we became our lethal combination, it still wasn't enough though to escape unscathed. After taking down a dracaena I looked around swiftly to survey the area.

Zoe was taking care of the storm spirits with the Nyx cabin and some other cabin people. The Hecate kids were in a group together with kids from Ares protecting them. Some of them were passed out on the ground from exhaustion and that was when I began to worry. Looking back to the borders of camp I saw that Pollux and his siblings had created the wall that I had asked for with the help of the Demeter kids, and it was magnificent. Just as foreboding as the one during capture the flag, kids were passed out at the base of it though. To construct something of that magnitude, it was no surprise that a lot of them were passed out. I prayed that they wouldn't get crushed by any monsters. I wasn't to worry about that though; Pollux and some of his other siblings were moving those who were passed out into the jungle thing. It was attacking he monsters that came near its vicinity and I was sure that the camps border would be safe for now. Arrows were raining down from the sky courtesy of the Apollo kids. Even the Aphrodite kids were making a contribution. They were spraying some foul smelling liquid onto monsters and they started to disintegrate. I wondered if some of them actually wore that stuff as perfume.

A sharp pain in my shoulder forced me to return to the battle and stop trying to see where I was needed. It was searing hot pain, and I looked to see what had caused it. A storm spirit was smiling at me wickedly when I turned around, my face in grimace. I was beyond belief lucky to survive that hit, which was lightning that just, went through my body, and it was bound to leave some major damage. I would have to ignore that until the battle was over though. After slaying the storm spirit I was rewarded with more and more monsters flooding in. Numerous cuts and burns were appearing on my body. and the pain was becoming unbearable. Knowing that my strength was fading I summoned some skeletal soldiers, so that even when I passed out, there would be something of me to still be fighting. I managed to get about twelve out from the underworld before my legs gave way and I crashed to the ground. I could hear monsters coming nearer to me and urged my body to get up, but it just wouldn't respond. Another storm spirit came near me, and after looking closer I saw that it was the same who had fried my shoulder. _Crap, I thought that I had killed him._ He had that evilly wicked smile on his face again and it sent ice cold fear into my veins, and pumped me full of adrenaline. I would not die by the hands of that thing! I stood up shakily and avoided the majority of the strokes that it aimed at me.

"Give it up half-blood." It snarled in a voice that sent shivers down my spine. "You're done for! Nothing will stop us from feasting on your delicious flesh." I really don't like being told that monsters are going to dine on my flesh. The ice in my veins got even colder and I was sure that my blood stopped flowing in its tracks for a minute. "You smell so delicious though." He looked around as if contemplating something before turning to face me again with that horrid smile. "Oh well, what everyone else doesn't know won't hurt them." He rushed towards me and the silence came again. I couldn't hear anything. Not even the fear in my head. I couldn't hear, but I could still feel, and the feel of blood spattering onto me made me go insane.

The hot acrid smell of blood burned my nose. The sticky feeling clung to my skin and I stared at the wound where the blood was flowing freely from. Crimson blood spilled onto the ground forming a puddle much to large. I felt wetness on my cheeks and realized that I was crying. I slumped to the ground placing my hands over the wound, trying to staunch the blood. The battle didn't exist at the moment, all that existed was the wound, draining the life from someone.

* * *

**Really short chapter and I broke my rule of having every chapter at least 1500 words, but I have a valid reason for this. This and the next chapter were originally one, but it seemed so perfect to end the chapter here. It was too perfect to ignore. Don't let that stop you from reviewing though, I love reviews. :)**

**:) :) :) *fudgemonkey87* :) :) :) **


	23. Chapter 23

**This is part two of chapter 22, but it's listed as chapter 23.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and if you didn't... you better.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own pjo or any of it's characters. I only own my oc's and theplot line.**

**Now...ONWARD TO THE AWEOME STORY!**

* * *

"Aaron!" My grief wracked cry filled the air, but I don't know who was able to hear it. The light in Aaron's eyes was starting to fade. "Aaron! _Aaron!_ _Stay with me! Do you hear me! You are not going to die!" _I clutched his hand and could see his lips moving, but I couldn't hear what he was saying to me. I knew in vain that he was going to die. A hole in his chest that blood flowed from was incurable. His breathing was becoming more and more ragged, his skin paler by the second, and I was only able to watch knowing that I couldn't do anything. I couldn't do a single thing to prevent him from dyeing. All that I could do was watch and listen to the storm spirit laughing cruelly above me.

"Now that's what I would call dyeing in vain since I'm just going to kill you now." No, he wasn't. I would not let Aaron's sacrifice to save me go to waste.

The icy fear was replaced with red hot anger. I stood up and had Domino stay by Aaron to make sure that nothing else happened to him. I picked up my swords which had fallen to the ground at some point and rushed towards the source of my pain.

"Murderer!" My voice was wracked with grief, pain, and anger.

He blocked some of my attacks, but then I got a clear shot at his chest. I plunged both of my swords into him and twisted them, relishing the scream of agony that came from his lips. When I jerked them out of his body he just stared dumfound at the blood that was flowing all around him. He was on his knees, dyeing before me. My anger still was not quenched though. I raised my swords again and in one swift motion decapitated him. His limp body slumped to the ground and a large pool, of blood formed from the wound in his chest and neck. Without a second glance at its dead and mangled body I went back to where Domino was.

I dropped to the ground on my knees and the tears flowed even more freely. Aaron's blue eyes were faded and dull, staring right up at my face, but unable to see me. The colour was drained from his face, and already he was terrifyingly cold. In his chest was a large wound that blood still flowed from. _He saved me. He saved me from dyeing, but he died in the process. Why? Why! _I wanted to continue mourning for him, mourning for the boy that I loved, but other matters had to be taken care of first. I wiped my nose and sniffled once, then grabbed my twin swords again and dove back into the battle. Not wanting to face the fact that Aaron was dead, and there was no way that I could ever bring him back.

* * *

How much longer would it be? The monsters seemed to be never ending and our numbers seemed to be dwindling. Besides Nico, my siblings were no where to be seen, and I wondered if any of then had been lost to me forever as well. _Please let them all be alright. You've already taken Aaron from me, what more could you want?_ We continued fighting and our numbers became fewer and fewer, until I couldn't see anyone besides myself in the sea of monsters before me. _This is it. I'm going to die. Oh well, I have no regrets. At least when I die, I can see Aaron again. _A hellhound advanced towards me and just when I was sure that I was about to die, the impossible happened. I thought that I was dreaming, but I wasn't. There was too much pain and grief in my body for this to be a dream. Vines started to appear everywhere choking the monsters and an even more foreboding and magnificent wall of defence appeared in front of me. On the other sound of the wall there seemed to be a snap, and then I heard bloodshed. _They're fighting one another. Why? Who did all of this?_ I really should have been able to process that had just done that. Vines, sound of snapping, and the smell of freshly pressed grapes, and then the voice filled with indifference.

"I leave for five days and this is what I come back to?" I didn't care about his attitude at all, or that we had risked our lives, and some people lost theirs, and he was able to end it with a snap of his fingers. I didn't care. All that mattered was that we were alive. I was alive. That's all that mattered.

* * *

**I actually came close to crying when I wrote this. I'm just like Aphrodite; I fall for any kind of sob story. Anyways…review! I love it when I see reviews about how I'm doing.**

**Fudgemonkey87 **


	24. Chapter 24

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and if you didn't...you better.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pjo or any of it's characters. I also don;t own Zoe, Jewel D'Angelo does. I do own Kira, all of my original characters and the plot line.**

**Now...ONWARD WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Lighting Aaron's funeral pyre was the hardest thing that I ever had to do. The Hephaestus kids decided that I should be the one to light it since I was there when he died. In the end I wasn't even able to do it by myself. Jason held the torch with me when it was time to say good bye to him. His funeral pyre was the same colour that his hair had once been. Seeing that alone made me cry. On it as well was the symbol of fire and what looked like gears and other assorted machine parts.

Mr. D. had arrived just in time to save us from everyone dyeing. We lost so many campers. Zoe almost died from the energy that she exerted. When we found her she was barely breathing, and when she was in the infirmary, along with almost everyone in camp, Nico stayed by her side constantly, holding her hand like that action alone would keep her from dyeing. I wished that Aaron was in that infirmary and that I could be there holding his hand, but he wasn't. He was in my father's realm

Dakota also died, and I couldn't even hold the torch. In the end Nico was the one to light her pyre, his face was streaked with tears. I hoped that Dakota became an angel in the underworld. Maybe that was what her mom had been hoping for when she named her Angel. That when she died she would become an angel, or that she would be an angel on earth. Either way she was going to go to Elysium and if she didn't I was going to storm the underworld with Domino and wreck havoc until my father placed her in there. The same for all of the campers that died in the fight.

One small comfort with the deaths of Aaron and Dakota was that I could feel when they were being judged and I was certain that they both obtained Elysium. I would also be able to summon them if I ever wanted to talk to them. I probably wouldn't do that though. Too many painful memories would arise if I tried to speak to either of them.

"Shh. It's okay Kira, let it all out." Jason was rubbing my back as I cried into his shirt. He rocked me back and forth gently and stayed silent and just let me cry. I don't know how long I stayed with him that night, all I know is that I was grateful that he was my best friend and was there to comfort me.

When I finally stopped crying, everyone had left where the shrouds had been burning. The only ones left were Jason and I. I didn't come out of Jason's arms, I just stayed inside of them feeling safe and protected. We sat together in silence and my mind flashed back to earlier when I had just been sitting with Aaron.

"_I want to keep it, it reminds me of you. Plus I really liked your original colour." We both laughed, but my laughter was cut short. When I was examining the leaf, the wind picked up and blew away the leaf. I frowned. "Aww, I really wanted to keep it." Aaron rubbed my shoulder and once again, I couldn't believe that he was my boyfriend. Something about that leaf made me uneasy though. It reminded me so much of Aaron, and then it blew away__._

It looked like I was right. Nothing happened without a reason when you're a demi-god, and that leaf blowing away was just something to tell me that I was going to lose Aaron soon. The memory brought a whole new set of tears and for the rest of the night I stayed with Jason crying.

I awoke in my cabin. _Jason must have carried me back here sometime last night. _Last night, the shrouds, Dakota. Aaron. Grief and pain descended instantly upon me, threatening to crush the very life out of me. Tears stung my eyes, but I would not let them show. I had cried enough last night, and I needed to be strong for everyone in our cabin. They all still looked up to me, and I couldn't look like a sniveling wimp. My mind flashed back to the night that I met Aaron, he had carried me back to my cain as well. More tears welled up in the cornefrs of my eyes. _Don't think abou that now. You have to be strong. _I didn't fee strong though, I felt hollow. As if something had been stolen from me, and something had.

Everyone in the cabin was still asleep, and any other day I would have woken them up by yelling and tipping them out of their beds just to mess with them, who didn't like a laugh? Not today though, I left the cabin quietly and went for a walk.

I didn't know where I was going to go. I just let my feet carry me to where ever they wanted to go. The destination that I ended up at? The tree that Aaron and I had been sitting under yesterday. I sat down and watched as the leaves started to fall around me again. With no one around to see me I let the tears flow freely. During my cry fest I felt something on top of my head. I plucked around and was rewarded with a leaf. The leaf was the same colour of Aaron's original hair. I clutched this leaf tightly to my chest and would not let it go. If this was going to be a memory of him, I wouldn't let it go. Ever.

Eventually the conch sounded for breakfast. It was a lot later than usual and that was probably to ensure that everyone got some sleep at least. We all needed time to recover and I bet that activities would be postponed for now. When the conch sounded I picked up my feet and headed towards the pavilion reluctantly. When I walked in I got stares. I was a mess and I knew it. I was in my pajamas, blood shot eyes that were puffy from crying. You could see the roots in my hair, they were a reddish brown. If Aaron was herer he would probably joke about finally finding out what my original colour was, the great mystery was finally solved. I slumped down at the table without a word. There was no conversation form my siblings, losing Dakota had hit us all hard, and I still expected her to show up all of a sudden and make fun of us somehow, or intervene the fights that Sabastian and I had, trying to make sure that we didn't kill each other. None of that happened though.

Chiron stood up ad banged his hoof to get everyone's attention. It wasn't really needed though, everyone was silent. "In light of the recent events, activities will be postponed until further notice. Everyone's task is to recover from what happened." He went back to his table and everyone started to take food. I didn't though. I wasn't in the mood.

Something was nagging me in the pit of my stomach, and I couldn't identify what it was. After some pondering I saw what it was. I battled with myself on whether I should really do what I had just been considering. I chose to do it. I stood up from my table and walked up to the Dionysus table where Mr. D. was with his kids, who all looked drained of energy. "Mr. D. Thanks for yesterday."

He blinked in surprise and then looked at me. "I didn't do it for you Kara." Fifteen years of being at this camp and he still refuse to call me by my real name. "I would have gotten in so much trouble from my father for letting all of you die and not fufilling my duty and blah, blah, blah. Then your father would be after me for sending him so many useless demi-gods to fill out reports as to where they would go and blah, blah, blah."

I smiled; he would always act the same, a whiny little kid that was grounded and unable to vent out his frustration. That much I knew was never going to change.

"Whatever. I just figured that I should say thank you for saving the majority of camp from dyeing." On that note I went back to my table and rested my head on its surface. I could feel them staring at me. My pride was so big, that I rarely ever thanked anyone for something. "If anyone ever speaks of what just happed, I will give you Hades on earth."

I think that everyone cracked a small smile. It would take us all a very long time to get over losing Dakota, and it would take me even longer to get over losing Aaron. We would manage to get through somehow though. No way were the kids of Hades ever going to look weak.

* * *

**Quick! Click that little button in the right hand corner that says next! The epilogue is next, and then…it's the end of my story! Feel free to review this chapter though.**

**:) :) :) *fudgemonkey87* :) :) :)**


	25. Epilouge

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and if you didn't...you better. Especially since this is the last chapter of my story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pjo or any of its characters or Zoe Jewel D'Angelo owns her, I only own my Oc's and the plot line.**

**Now...ONWARD TO THE LAST PART OF MY STORY!**

* * *

Epilogue

"Come on guys! Hurry up!" Nico, Willow, Sabastian, Leeza, and I were heading down to where the shrouds were burned. It was exactly one year to the date of Dakota's death, and Aarons. Flowers were in everyone's hands, and we set them on the ground and then lit them on fire. We watched them burn. I stared at the flames and thought about how they had a rosy colour about them. Just like someone's hair…

I stopped dyeing my hair after the fight a year ago, well at least different colours. I kept re dyeing it one specific colour. A rosy pink. It was a cross between white, red, and pink dye that Willow and I had played around with for a while. I would probably dye it a different colour someday, but for now it would stay this colour. It was a reminder of someone that I once knew; it wasn't the exact colour of his hair. But it was the colour that I imagined he would like on me.

The battle was a hazy memory that I never tried to visit. Sometimes it would appear when I slept and I would wake up trying not to scream, my heart racing and my eyes overflowing. It was painful to think of that day, the day that I lost the my love and my younger sister. That enitire month is actually a painful blur that I tried to erase from my mind. One thing keeps it rooted in there willingly though. A week after the battle one of Aaron's siblings came to me, her name was Carla and she was head of the Hepheastus cabin. She told me that they found a box underneath Aaron's bed and inside of it were pictures of us that someone must have taken. There were also two things in there that they knew Aaron would have wanted me to have.

One was a picture frame it had to be one of the most beautiful things I had ever seen. I don't know how he did it, but it was green and purple metal, with swirls, stars, and hearts on it. At the bottom it said, "Η αγάπη είναι για πάντα" which is Love is Forever in Greek. When I saw it I almost cried, but I had told myself no more tears. He wouldn't have wanted it.

The next item did bring me to tears though. It was a small blue velvet jewlery box. When I opened it I saw a ring inside. It was had a gold band and there was am oval rose coloured stone in the middle of it. It was connected to the ring with delicate gold lines that reminded me of a spider web. My mind instantly went to a day where we were discussing if it was possible for a child of Athena to not be afraid of spiders. What sent me to tears though was a small note behind it that said, "Kira Rouge, will you marry me?" Part of me wished that Carla had never shown it to me, but I knew inside that I was glad that she had. The picture frame now held a picture of my siblings and I, which included dakota, and then I had someone photo shop Aaron in. It rested on my bedside and I looked at it every night before I went to sleep. The ring was on my hand today, but it was normally in the small blue velvet box. I only wore it for special occasions.

Thinking about his made my throat constrict and tears well up in my eyes. "I miss them." My voice was small, and I didn't know if anyone heard me. I think Nico did though because he grasped my hand and held it. For his sake or mine I don't know which. Maybe both.

After our quiet session where we just stood there watching the flowers burn, we headed back to our activities with the Zeus and Poseidon cabins, which were getting pretty full. Zoe had two brothers and a sister in her cabin, and Percy had a total of two brothers and three sisters. In a couple years we wouldn't be having activities together because the cabins were slowly filling up. We hadn't gotten any new siblings. It was just the five of us together teasing each other all the time.

This year would be my last at camp, at least my last time as a year-rounder. I was sure that I could handle myself in the world like I had before. I would come back every summer for as long as possible. I didn't think that I would ever be able to live without my siblings and my crazy best friend Jason, who was going to be living in New York as well.

I wasn't sure when the hurt would go away, but I wasn't sure if I really wanted it to. There were times when I can't remember what Aaron's laugh sounded like, or some of the conversations that Dakota and I had, and it drove me insane. The hurt was something that I had to remember them by, and deep down I hope that it never really went away.

Whatever happened at camp, and however much I hurt inside, I wouldn't let it show. It was my personal problem and I would deal with, and not ever look back and regret anything. That was my personal promise to me, and to Aaron and Dakota. And I would uphold it no matter the cost, that way when I saw the when I died; I could say that I lived my life without regrets. You know, I look forward to that day, but wouldn't spend all of my time thinking about it. I would spend it enjoying the life that I had now, while I still had it, which may not be for much longer. When you're a demi-god, and a child of the big three, you realize that every day that you're still alive is a miracle in itself. Domino helped keep me safe, but you never knew if the monster that you were fighting would be the one to take your life. All that I did know was that I wasn't going to die without a fight, and that I would live as long as I could to live without any regrets.

First thing that I needed to accomplish to live my life without regrets, was get myself a husband or a boyfriend at least. Really, I was twenty-five and without a boyfriend. You have to agree that's pretty sad. Oh well, I'm sure that I'll find someone eventually, until then, I'll just have to keep searching hard.

* * *

**And there you have it. The very end of my first fic. I'm so proud of it! Review to tell me what you think, and if you're ever re reading it, don't be afraid to review one of the previous chapters. I just love seeing reviews when I log on. Also, feel free to check out my other fic if you haven't it's a crossover of kc and pjo. It's about a half-blood who finds out that she has the blood fo the pharaoh's, is hosting Thoth, and the Greek gods want to kill her because of that. Just a reglar day of a teenage half-blood. :)**

**:) :) :) *fudgemonkey87* :) :) :)**


	26. BONUS CHAPTER!

**So I'm making a bonus chapter because I can. ****So it's chapter 18 from Aaron's perspective when he walks in on Kira and Jason when they look like a couple.**

* * *

"Aaron, ask her out already!" Carla my older half sister by a couple of years was practically screaming at me. Her green eyes were blazing at me in anger because I was unable to bring myself to be able to ask out Kira.

"I'm not deaf Carla." I said crossly. "But I could be going that way if you don't stop yelling at me. This is what, the fifth time today?"

"Seventh." Taylor volunteered from his bunk. "And we all agree with Carla Aaron, just go up to her and ask her out before we all die of annoyance from you looking at her longingly." I wanted to chuck something at him, not that it would do any damage to him. He was so burly and strong that you were hard pressed to find a non-bladed object that would hurt him.

That didn't really improve my mood, I knew already that everyone knew that I was in love with Kira, and it wasn't just a small crush, or puppy love. I was truly in love with her. When I saw her my heart picked up fast, and when ever I saw her spar with Percy it stopped. Percy was invulnerable, but Kira wasn't. The blows would glance of Percy, but I would see her blood drip and pool on the ground. I knew that battle was an unavoidable part of being a half-blood, and that Kira loved sparring with Percy, but I still couldn't shake off my worries. I couldn't tell them to Kira either, when she became angry it was Hades on wheels and everyone moved out of the way.

"Hello? Are you listening Aaron? Earth to Aaron? Care to grace us half-bloods with your mind right now?" Carla was waving her tanned hand in my face.

"Leave him be Carla." Ace said walking into the cabin from who knows where. I was about to thank him, when he continued speaking. "He's probably day-dreaming about Kira, or worrying about her, or trying to figure out how to ask her out, or thinking about something related to her." He smirked at me with his freckled face.

I flushed a bright crimson that was darker than my hair, and laughter bounced off the walls of the cabin. "Shut up guys." I mumbled. This caused them to laugh even harder.

I walked out the door of the cabin and decided that I would try to find Kira. I always had such a nice feeling inside of me when I spent time with her, Call it cliché, or corny, or sappy, but that was how I felt when I was around her. Even when she was angry, as long as I wasn't on the receiving end of that anger which wasn't very often.

As I walked through camp trying to find Kira, I ran into the Ares kids. I let out an inward groan, whenever they came close to me there was always jibes about my hair, or me not being able to ask out Kira.

"Hey Rose Head! Where ya headed?" A burly camper from the Ares cabin boomed at me. I didn't know his name, there were so many of them in that cabin, and they all had the same look. Permanent scowls fixed upon each of their faces, all extremely muscular, even the girls, and all of their eyes had the potential to hold blood lust, hatred, anger, and a scary fire in them at the same time.

"Don't you know Ed; he's off to see his girlfriend." A girl with fiery red hair sneered.

"What are you talking about Mel; he doesn't have enough backbone to even ask her out." Another scoffed.

I pushed my way through them; I had heard their comments to many times for them to really effect me. As I walked away I could hear them yelling at me, "See ya later Rose head!"

I grumbled to myself as I walked, kicking stones out of my way. It was a good way to vent out my frustration without hurting anybody, I resort to violence unless it was nessecary. I finally found Kira which was a good thing because my grumblings to myself were getting darker, and darker.

As I walked closer the good mood disappeared. Kira was leaning against Jason, her head on his shoulder and his arm was around her shoulder, and she was leaning into him. I couldn't see from where I was, but I think that they were holding hands. I was angry, Jason had a girlfriend, and what was he doing with Kira? Everyone knew that she had a crush on him, but here he was leading her on! Didn't he know how much he would hurt her if he did this since he already had a grilfriend! If he really was oblivious to the fact that she had a major crush on him then someone had to tell him.

"Am I interrupting anything?" I asked, keeping the anger out of my voice, but it wasn't easy. I think that I managed to make it just sound uncomfortable which would be understandable.

"No you're not Aaron, come and sit down." Kira said while patting the ground next together. She took her head off of Jason's shoulder, but stayed leaned into him and his arm stayed on her shoulder. They weren't holding hands though which lessened my anger slightly.

There was an uncomfortable silence where I contemplated getting up and leaving the happy couple, not that they were even a couple. I did the mature thing for the situation. I stuck my hand out towards Jason and said, "I'm Aaron. You must be Jason."

He shook it and replied, "So you've told him of me, why haven't I heard of him?" Really Kira hadn't told me about Jason that much, but I knew that she was crushing on him and because of that reason I found out what I could about him to see what made Kira so attracted to him. Her expression and her voice when she talked about him were full of longing and they had the same tone that I had when I would talk about Kira with my siblings. Kira didn't know any of this though, she remained in the dark about how the person she was in love with was unavailable and that there was someone else waiting for her.

Kira's expression was priceless, it looked like she was hoping that the ground would open up and swallow her or something. "I, um, forgot?" She gave an unnecessary apologetic smile.

I tried my hardest not to laugh and Jason was doing the same, we ended up having poker faces on because anything else would have shown our amusement and that would make Kira angry. One thing that you for sure do not want is Kira angry at you. It normally ends in someone getting broken bones, bad bruises, or other forms of injuries.

We were silent for a while as Jason and I watched Kira look so embarrassed, then Jason let out a laugh and said, "Don't worry Kira; we're just messing with you."

She let out a sarcastic, "Ha ha ha. Very funny."

I smiled; she always seemed to use sarcasm as a defence mechanism when she wasn't going to fight someone.

"So Aaron, how did you meet Kira exactly?" Jason asked me, "One day I had no clue who you were and then the next I saw you walking to the pavilion with her laughing. How did you meet?" The way he asked me made it seem like we were a couple and he was asking how we started going out. Was it a subtle hint for me to ask her out?

"At the campfire one night." June seventh to be exact. "We were listening to the songs that people sang, making fun of them or complimenting them occasionally. I think what really cemented us becoming friends was me giving her a handkerchief." That was also the moment that I wanted to be able to stop her from crying, I wanted to be able to make sure that she never cried over any guy ever again.

"Were you there the night that Kira sang her song at the campfire?" Kira sang at the campfire? Somehow I could never see that happening.

"No, when was this?" I asked surprised.

"Sometime in May I think."

I shook my head, "I wasn't here then. I came to camp in April. What song did she sing?"

I could tell that this was a subject that Jason enjoyed talking about. "One of her originals."

She wrote songs? Why did Jason know this? How many had he heard? I had a mental sigh in my head, yet another reason that showed that Kira liked Jason more than me. I was pretty sure that Kira didn't like the fact that she wrote songs to be well known, yet she told Jason. Jason and not me. "You never told me that you wrote songs Kira." I said a little whiney. I put on my best pleading face. "Will you sing me one?"

She sighed and I was sure that she would refuse. My hopes were dashed before they really had a chance to form. The she said something that made me want to jump for joy. "Give me a minute guys to get my guitar and song book."

I thought for a minute that I had heard her incorrectly, but no. She had said it all right. I waited patiently and quietly as she left to go to her cabin.

As soon as she was out of sight Jason turned towards me with a serious expression on his face. "Aaron, I want you to answer me truthfully when I ask you this."

I nodded my head a little confused and frightened. What was he going to ask?

"Are you in love with Kira?" I stared at him stunned. Did he just ask me that?

I swallowed with an audible gulp before replying as strongly as I could without making my voice quaver or sound small. "Yes, I do. I love her." Then it hit me, I was telling this to Jason, the guy that Kira was in love with. "But she doesn't love me." My voice was filled with sadness. "She loves you."

He stiffened up and at that point Kira came back into view with her guitar and her songbook in one hand. She probably noticed that it was slightly more tense than when she left, but she didn't make a comment about it.

She started playing her guitar and sang her song and I wished with all my heart that it was about me. She said that she didn't know who it was about, but I did. It was about Jason and knew it deep down in my heart that she could never truly be mine. Jason had stolen her heart and try as he might to give it back, she wouldn't accept it.

I ended up leaving Kira and Jason later feeling even worse than before I left to see her. Admitting that I was in love with Kira to Jason seemed to have drained me of energy. When I got back to the cabin no one asked me why I was depressed, they all probably assumed that I had asked her out but she rejected me. But how could I ever ask her out when I knew that she was in love with someone else and would never feel the same way about me? Aphrodite, help me please…

* * *

**And that is chapter 18 from what Aaron was thinking. I was considering doing the same thing but from Jason's perspective, but then you would have to read all the same dialogue again. If you do want me to make a chapter tell me and I will write it.**

**:) :) :) *fudgemonkey87* :) :) :)**


	27. BONUS CHAPTER NUMBER2!

**Requested by ****CarolinaEirasSa**** here is chapter 20 in Aaron's view, well not exactly chapter 20, but what chapter 20 is about. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pjo or any of its characters.**

**P.S. I'm currently working on the request of what the proposal and the wedding would have been like if Aaron hadn't have died. R.I.P. Aaron **

_Come on Aaron, just go up to her and say nine little words. Really it isn't that hard. Just go up to her and say "I love you Kira, please go out with me."_ I sighed; I wasn't sure if this voice was part of my subconscious or if it was Aphrodite pushing me to ask her out. Maybe I shouldn't have prayed to her for help, so far it's just been plain annoying to constantly hear, _Come on Aaron? Now is the time to ask her out, you're desperately in love with her and want to be with her forever. If you don't ask her out soon then someone else will or she will ask out Jason as soon as he gets rid of his girlfriend. _I heard that day in and day out and had been hearing it since I prayed to Aphrodite for help. That led me to assume that it really was Aphrodite giving me these unsubtle hints to ask her out and not some part of my subconscious.

Today was her birthday though, and she would be the most open minded today because she was happy. I could get her alone on the alibi that I wanted to give her a gift from me in private, and then I could ask her out. How though was the question…?

You know in the movies when people have a light bulb appear overtop of their heads all of a sudden and then they remember something or have a brilliant plan? That's what just happened to me. I remembered the conversation that Kira, Nico and I had about how to ask out Zoe. Fine tune it and it easily applies to Kira.

I tried to remember the specific's of the conversation. I remember Kira telling Nico that there are three different options on how to ask someone out, first is the cowards' way; I wasn't going to try that. I was twenty five for gods' sake; if I tried the cowards' way then that would just be sad.

Option number two was, was the, um….oh I remember! It was that thing where you have to plan out something elaborate and sappy and all that jazz. No way was I doing that, that would take way to long, and I needed to get rid of the voice in my head pronto.

Guess that leaves option number three, just going up to her and asking her out. The very idea of that sent butterflies to my stomach. _Come on Aaron, be a man and ask her out!_

"Shut up." I mumbled, not sure who I was even talking to.

I took a deep calming breath, something seemed a little off. There was something else that she suggested to Nico, what was it? "Argh!" I let out a cry of frustration.

"What's the matter Aaron? Still haven't figured out a way to ask Kira out yet?" I swear that I could hear the smirk in Taylor's voice.

I buried my face into my pillow and let out a muffled, "Go away Taylor, I'm not in the mood."

"Okay then Mr. Grouchy, just wanted to ask you something." His voice had that annoying quality that demanded your attention, and as much as I tried to ignore it, I was dyeing to hear what he wanted to ask.

I took my face out of my pillow and turned to face him. "All right Taylor, make it fast." I'm trying to form a plan to get Kira to be my girlfriend.

"If you aren't going to ask out Kira, could I?" I stared at him, trying to keep the anger out of my eyes. "I could use a girlfriend and she is hot." At that point I couldn't keep the anger out of my eyes.

"That's not funny Taylor." I said darkly.

"Who said I was joking?" He countered. His face was dead serious.

I stood up from my bed so that I was towering over him; I was the tallest kid in my cabin. "You better be joking Taylor."

"Then ask her out already! We're all sick and tired of you looking at her and then sighing afterwards! Has it ever crossed your mind that maybe other people like her and want to ask her out?"

I pushed past him and left the cabin. _See? Ask her out today before your sibling does._

The voice in my head didn't need to tell me twice, I was going to ask her out, just where would I do it. I definitely didn't want to do it in public, what if she rejected me? Really there wasn't anywhere that was private at camp half-blood, especially in the summer.

Take_ her to the beach. No one would be there today because it is unusually chilly for July, plus it's romantic._

Genius! I was convinced that the voice in my head was Aphrodite; no way would I be able to think of these things. Okay, so I would take her down to the beach, then what would I do? Just blurt out the words and hope that she says yes?

I had another light bulb moment as I remembered advice that I had given Nico. _Kiss her and then ask her out. _Why hadn't I thought of that earlier! I had done it before when I actually went to college and it worked! At least then even if she rejected me I had kissed her. Now just to decide when to take her down to the beach….

It was time for the camp fire sing along, if I ever wanted to be alone with Kira, now was the time. Everyone was singing songs at the camp fire and no one would be at the beach. The sun had already gone down so there would be no couples watching the sunset. It was perfect.

"Aaron, where are we going?" Kira asked as I pulled her along by her hand. Her hand was so smooth; I wanted to be able to hold it forever.

"The beach, it looks so nice when the moons up and there's no one there right now." I probably shouldn't have said that there was no one there, which might give me away.

We arrived at the beach and I had been telling the truth, the beach looked amazing. The white sand had a silvery glow to it and the pebbles stood out against it. The water had a tint of indigo to it, I don't know how it happened but it looked like a purpley blue.

Kira picked up a smooth, round and flat pebble and skipped it across the water, making it do three skips.

"Pitiful," I said jokingly, "is that really the best that you can do?"

She stuck her tongue out at me. "Let's see you do better then Aaron."

I smiled at err and picked up a pebble of my own. I gave it a powerful flick of my wrist and it did seven skips. I looked smugly at her.

"Not all of us can be freakishly strong Aaron." She said crossly.

I slung my arm around her and we just sat there for a couple minutes. I was surprised that she didn't make a comment about the noise; my heart was hammering so loudly that I was surprised it didn't burst out of my chest.

I worked up my nerve and took her face in my hands gently, looking into her mesmerizing eyes. I tucked her hair behind her ears because they were getting in the way. She held my gaze for a while, but then she broke it off blushing. I chuckled nervously, was I making her uncomfortable? It wasn't going the way that I had hoped so I wouldn't prolong it. I tilted up her chin so that she was facing me, but she still avoided my gaze. I whispered her name to get her to look at me. When she did I pulled her into a kiss, never wanting it to end, but it did. I broke off the kiss, as much I was enjoying it, what is she wasn't?

_Stop worrying and ask her out already Aaron!_

I suppressed a smile as the voice in my head yelled at me. I hugged Kira and whispered in her ear, "I love you. Please go out with me." I waited in silence. Wasn't answering, why wasn't she answering?

I was on the verge of a panic attack when I heard her whisper back, "Yes, yes. A thousand yeses."

I could feel the triumph in my chest knowing that she was my girlfriend, mine and mine alone. I pulled her into another kiss and never wanted it to end, I was sure that I would never want any of the kisses to end. It did eventually end though, but it ended in a very surprising way.

"Finally!" said an exasperated voice from behind. We broke apart to see Jason staring at us happily. "I was wondering how much longer I was going to have to watch you two staring at each other, but not admitting that you loved each other."

I laughed, but Kira had a reaction opposite to that. She summoned her swords and started chasing Jason screaming insults at him while swinging wildly.

"Kira! Hey! Stop it! I was just telling the truth!"

I got up and started sprinting after them, Chiron wouldn't be too happy if Kira killed Jason and I was pretty sure that Kira herself wouldn't be too happy. I caught up to them and grabbed Kira by her arm. "Calm down Kira." I whispered in her ear.

She didn't seem to hear me though, "Get back her Jason and fight me! Call yourself a demi-god! GET BACK HERE!"

I chuckled knowing that she wasn't paying attention, but I knew exactly what would get her attention. I kissed her again and her swords clattered to the ground as she wrapped her arms around me.

She broke it off and stared into my eyes, making sure that I held her gaze. "I love you Aaron and I will for forever and a day."

I laughed at her reference to the phrase forever and a day. She told me about that conversation with Dakota. "My sentiments exactly." I said smirking before we kissed again.

**And there you have it that is what chapter 20 was about from Aaron's perspective. Review to tell me what you think. **

***fudgemonkey87* **


	28. BONUS CHAPTER NUMBER 3! THE PROPOSAL!

**Requested by ****Olympian1313 this is part one of the request. I'm doing the wedding later. **

"Aaron, please tell me where we're going?" I asked using sweetest voice, hoping that he would tell me.

He let out a laugh that melted my heart. "Impatient as ever Kira."

"Can you blame?" I asked. "You showed up at my cabin door and dragged me out at nine o'clock at night. For all you know you could have been interrupting my beauty sleep."

He rolled his eyes at me. "We can all hear you cabin at night Kira, you guys are always the last to get to sleep and half the time you only get to sleep because Chiron comes in and take away your stereo."

I stifled a giggle, it was true. We had to be the loudest cabin and the most, rambunctious as Chiron said. You would never believe that half a year ago all of us were depressed emo kids, or at least my siblings were. I never seemed to fit the depressed emo child look.

"All right Aaron, so we weren't sleeping, we were partying. But won't you please tell me where we're going?"

He looked into my eyes and tucked my hair behind my ears. "Sorry Kira, it's a surprise. We're almost there though."

I was about to say thank the gods because I was really curious, but then he put his hands over my eyes. "Hey!" I said indignantly, "What are you doing? As much as I love the dark, now I just want to see where we're going."

He laughed again. "Sorry Kira, it's a surprise and I can't let you see." I felt a little scared, without my eyesight I was likely to bump into something. Aaron seemed to sense my distress. I felt him press against my back and his voice sounded in my ear. "Don't worry Kira." He whispered. "I won't let anything happen to you."

I smiled, of course he wouldn't. We went slower than before to make sure that I didn't hurt myself. Finally I heard him whisper to me. "We're here Kira."

He took his hands off of my eyes and I let out a gasp. We were at the beach that he asked me out at. The sand had a silvery glow to it, and the water was a brilliant shade of blue, the pebbles shined like gems. The moon made the water sparkle and the stars twinkled in the sky. "It's so beautiful." I said.

He took my hand into his. "Can't say that I made this or made sure that it looked this beautiful Kira, I only wish that I could do that."

I chuckled and picked up a pebble and turned to face him. "Bet you I can beat you in skipping stones now Aaron."

He smiled at me again. "Ya right Kira; we both know that I'm going to win this."

I flicked my wrist anyways and the stone skipped eight times. I was shocked, how the Hades did that happen? The best that I've had before was five skips, eight? This was unbelievable.

Aaron seemed to think so as well. "Wow, been practicing have you?" He picked up a pebble of his own and flicked his wrist, making the pebble skip twelve times. I stared at him in amazement. "Too bad that I have as well."

I pouted and purposely didn't look at him. I flopped down onto the sand and kicked off my shoes. Aaron sat down next to me and I still didn't look at him, call it childish, but that's just who I am.

"How long are you going to pout Kira?" He asked while stroking my hair.

I didn't answer.

He chuckled and pulled me into a kiss, my pouting session was officially over when he pulled me into that kiss. My hand went to the back of his neck and his went to my waist. When the kiss was broken so we could breathe Aaron looked me in the eye.

"Kira." His tone of voice instantly had my attention; it was serious but full of love. When I turned to face him he had a fire in his eyes. He was on his knee and my heart picked up. "I love you and want to be with you for forever and a day." When he said that I couldn't help but laugh, we used that phrase as often as we could. "Kira Rouge, will you marry me?"

He had a small blue velvet box in his hand and he opened it as he was speaking. Inside of it was a beautiful ring. It had a gold band and in the middle of it was an oval rose coloured stone. It was connected to the band with tiny golden threads that made it look slightly like a spider web.

Tears were in my eyes and my voice was constricted with emotion as I chocked out, "Yes, yes, a thousand yeses Aaron."

His face broke into the biggest smile that I had ever seen. He placed the ring on my finger and kissed me again. The ring would sit there forever and a day from now on.

**And here is the proposal. **** I'm planning on having the wedding as a separate chapter. **


	29. BONUS CHAPTER NUMBER 4! THE WEDDING!

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, special thanks to Crazy Random Person, I always love being called a world proclaimed genius. :)**

**Disclaimer: i do not own pjo ro any of its characters. **

* * *

I took a deep calming breath, but it didn't help me at all. I was in my cabin looking at a mirror and having a major panic attack.

_Calm down Kira. He isn't going to leave you at the altar thingy._ I can't believe that I was getting married today, but I still didn't even know what some of the things involved in a wedding were. Oh well, it's just e.

"Kira? Are you okay?" Annabeth came in the cabin and saw me sitting on my bed taking deep calming breaths, but my eyes were wild. She sighed and came over to me and sat down. "Kira, why are you in the midst of a mental break down on your wedding day?" She asked it so causally, as if she was just asking where she had put her laptop.

I let out a nervous laugh, I really couldn't help it. For no apparent reason I was in hysterics. "I have no clue Annabeth, I just can't stop."

She took a hold of my hand. "Listen Kira, for the past three months we have seen the two of you look at each other with absolutely soppy faces, rush to each others arms at every chance, and have walked in on the two of you kissing. We endured quite a few months of watching Aaron look at you longingly and listened to him sigh whenever you would walk by. Plus we have endured you freaking out about the wedding plans and listened to you when you were a wreck during Aaron's quest. No one can deny that you two love each other beyond belief and want to spend the rest of your lives together. There is no way that he's going to leave you right when you guys are about to say I do, so stop freaking out already."

I took more deep calming breaths and this time they worked. Annabeth had grown up so much, it used to be me going to comfort her when she fell and scraped her knee, but now here she was telling me that Aaron wasn't going to leave me on my wedding day. I let out another laugh and hugged her. "Thanks Annabeth, I really needed that."

"Sure thing Kira, now lets make sure that everything is in order." She said brightly with a smile.

I got back up and looked in the mirror at my wedding dress. It was white, obviously, and it was sleeveless. The Aphrodite girls themselves had made it, we went with the theme of Ancient Greece. It was a V-neck and was gathered at my ribs with more white fabric with silver lining. Then it flowed out again to my ankles to make sure that it didn't drag in the dirt. I loved it. It was complete with a simple white double pearl necklace. For shoes I had a pair of white high tops, which was my idea. As much as I wanted this wedding to be run by the Aphrodite girls, that way I barely had to do anything, I wanted to make sure that there was something that was mine.

Annabeth made sure that everything was in place and then I grabbed my bouquet off of my bed. It was filled with daises that had been turned different colours by that Demeter kids. The daises were orange, pink and red. Then there was lavender in it as well. It stood out against the white of my dress and I loved it.

Annabeth was my maid of honor and we left the cabin to get t the big house. Chiron was going to perform the service to get Aaron and I married. I didn't have anyone to give me away. My mother was dead, and my father. Well, I don't think that he's going to show up at my wedding, even if I am his oldest child. Although Nico might actually have that title, since he was stuck in the lotus casino. I think that he's around seventy years old…hmm. I should tell this to Zoe, I wonder how she would feel if she found out that she was dating a seventy year old.

_Kira don't be so mean to her. That could totally ruin her love life and Nico's!_

I'm sorry Aphrodite for letting that bad thought into my head. I promise that I will do nothing of the sort.

The wedding was going t0 be held outdoors at the beach, the very same on that Aaron asked me out at and proposed to me. I saw him waiting by Chiron for me and I was filled with joy. Something there completely shocked me, my father was there. I admit that I actually stopped walking for a minute because I was so shocked, I got over it though and walked to him.

He looked at me and said. "I can't miss my oldest daughter's wedding." He didn't smile when he said it, but he didn't say it with contempt.

I hooked my arm around his and we walked together to where Aaron was. Aaron was in a black suit with a rosy red rose in one of his button holes, the colour of the rose was the same colour that his hair had been before it was dyed. Annabeth followed right behind me in a simple purple dress. Behind her was Willow, then Dakota, and then little Leeza followed as the flower girl, their dresses were the same as Annabeth's but in different colours. Willow's was green, Dakota's was blue, and little Leeza's was a darling pink.

I arrived right next to Aaron and my father let go of my arm. I heard Chiron speak the words that would bond Aaron and me together, but I wasn't really listening to them. I saw a pebble by my foot and had the sudden urge to pick it up and see how far it would skip. I caught Aaron's eye and it looked like he was thinking the same thing.

I did hear the words of Chiron asking if we would take each other as husband and wife. I didn't know that I was crying until I chocked out, "I do." Realizing how hard it was.

Chiron asked Aaron the same thing and he looked deep into my eyes. He said, "I do." As well, but it wasn't as constricted as mine was. In fact he looked a little smug, he knew that I was his and his alone and would be for ever.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. Aaron, you may now kiss the bride."

Aaron my face in his hands gently, as if he was afraid that it would break, and kissed me.

I threw my arms around his neck and could hear laughter, it was such a me response. He broke it off and whispered in my ear, "we'll have plenty of time to kiss Kira, but now we should probably entertain the guests." He said it so smugly.

"Right-o Aaron." My face was in a huge grin and I couldn't seem to relax my face muscles.

When I tossed the bouquet Annabeth was the one to catch it and she blushed. Everyone laughed knowing who she would marry. When Aaron threw the garter Percy ended up catching it and turned a beet red. Everyone was laughing, but I think that I was laughing the hardest.

We danced, we laughed, we kissed, and then we went to my father. I have to admit I was kinda scared of seeing him. I really had no contact with him except when I was claimed, and he really didn't have a say in that. We just figured it out.

"Congratulations Kira." He said to me, then he hugged me. I was st7nned. It was really the one and only time that my biological parent had shown me affection. My mother had died in a monster attack and had never really shown that she cared. She viewed me as a curse that would get her killed, in the end she was right. I hugged him back and he let go quickly. Then he turned to Aaron and he had that scary fire in his eyes. "If you do anything to hurt my daughter you will go to the fields of punishment after a slow and painful death."

I was scared when he said that, so of course Aaron was. He went white as a sheet and stuttered out, "Of c-course n-not. I-I won't do any-anything t-to hurt her, s-sir." I felt so bad for him.

After saying that my father disappeared and I couldn't help but feel resentful. That was all he had to say to his daughter and her new husband on their wedding day. Nico seemed to sense my disappointment. "Don't worry Kira. He really does actually care, he just has an odd way of showing it."

I hugged him. "Thanks Nico, I'll remember that. I hope that when you guys have your weddings though that he is a bit more affectionate."

Aaron and I danced through the night and at the end there was a car waiting for Aaron and me at the camp boundaries. Percy, Annabeth, Jason, my siblings and Aaron's siblings were there.

Jason was the first to hug me. "Take care of yourself Kira." Then he turned to Aaron. "You do anything to hurt her and I will kill you." He said it all cheerfully and ZI laughed.

Aaron laughed as well. "her dad said the same thing Jason, trust me. I'll take good care of her."

My siblings surrounded me and gave me hugs, even sabastian. I turned to face him. "Keep working on your sword play sabastian, you have to become the best." He nodded and I ruffled his hair. I turned to willow. "Try to introduce fashion to them that doesn't include all black will you willow?" She nodded with tears in her eyes ad I gave her a long hug. I turned to Dakota. "Make sure that they don't kill each other Dakota, and remember that you're an angel in someone's eyes." She nodded at me, tears flowing freely from her eyes. After I hugged her I turned to Leeza. "Make sure that you go to bed on time, and don't let the others boss you around. And don't you ever forget that I love you Leeza." She hugged me and I realized just how much I would miss her. After a minute or two of hugging her I turned to Nico. When I looked at him with tears in his eyes I totally forgot what I was going to say to him. I gave him a hug and put all the unsaid words that I wanted to say into it. Out of all of my siblings Nico was the one that I had come the closest to, and I would miss him the most. "take care of the others Nico." I said in a thick voice."

"I will." He whispered in my ear. When I let go of him tears were falling freely from my face, and I told myself that I wasn't going to cry.

I turned to Annabeth and Percy. I gave them a watery smile and said as mischievously as I could, "Make sure that you invite me to the wedding you two." They both turned beet red.

Annabeth rushed foreword to give me a hug. "Take care Kira, don't let any monsters get you." Her voice was thick as well.

She let go and I turned to Percy. Our relationship had been strained to say the least, with the sibling argument and Jason breaking his nose, and him never beating me in a fight, but he stuck out his hand and I shook it. "Don't get yourself killed Kira." He said. "I would hate to lose my sparring partner." He flashed me a grin and I returned it.

I turned to Aaron who was waiting, he had finished his conversation with his siblings and was waiting for me. "Are you ready to go Kira?" his voice was thick as well.

I took his outstretched hand and smiled as widely as I could. "Ya." I said, and it was true. I was ready to go and live my new life. Where I was known as Kira Rodchester. Daughter of Hades, married to Aaron Rodchester son of Hephaestus.

**And there it is, that is what I, roughly, thought the wedding would be like. I hoped that you liked it. ****Review and tell me what you thought of the wedding.**

***fudgemonkey87* **


	30. BONUS CHPATER 5! PERCABETH WEDDING!

**Requested by ThatGirlWhoLikesBooks here is is Percy and Annabeth's wedding from Kira's point of view.**

**Disclaimer: I do not won pjo or any its characters**

"Kira? Kira?" I heard someone calling my name and I turned around, carefully to make sure that I didn't jostle Stephanie. Turning slowly I saw Zoe coming towards me distressed.

"What's up Zoe?" I asked concerned, guess I turned into even more of a mother since I became a mother. First with Braden a year after Aaron and I were married, and eight months ago when I gave birth to Stephanie. I have to admit that it's a totally different experience mothering your own child. There's just so much more love involved.

"Annabeth." She told me slightly breathless. "She's having a panic attack and I have no clue what to do!" Zoe sounded like she was having a panic attack herself. "I haven't gone through my wedding yet! I'm only seventeen for gods' sakes!" She was definitely having a panic attack.

"Shh, you're going to wake up Stephanie Zoe. I just got her to sleep." I told her in a hushed tone. "Take Stephanie, or find Aaron and give her to him. I'll go calm down Annabeth."

She looked at me gratefully and took Stephanie from me. I felt a pang of worry and sadness when she left my arms, but Annabeth needed me now. She had been there for me during my wedding melt down, now it was my turn to be with her.

I went to the Athena cabin and opened the door hesitantly. Inside Annabeth was curled on her bed in the fetal position. "Knock knock." I said. She didn't respond and I became really worried. "Annabeth, do I have to give you the same speech that you gave me?"

She let out a shaky laugh. "I see what you meant on that day, I just can't stop shaking and crying and freaking out."

I looked at her, my adopted child. I didn't raise her, but I helped her though times. I was there when she first came to camp and helped her get over Thalia. Then I was always with her and Luke. I was there when she fell down, and when she was frustrated. I couldn't see that little girl who I used to comfort though. She was gone and instead before me was a beautiful woman who was about to get married, but was having a melt down. I sighed and made her look at me. "Look Annabeth, you need to snap out of it."

"Great speech Kira, it makes me feel so much better." She said sarcastically.

I figured that I was making progress if she had stopped spazzing enough to use sarcasm. "I have watched you and Percy make out in various places at camp. In your cabins, on the beach, in the forest, and who knows where else, I wasn't here when you two first met, but as far as I know you two were dancing around each other trying to not say that you loved each other since you were twelve. Everyone told me that they were just waiting for you two to admit that you loved each other. If Percy didn't love you do you think that he would have put up with you all these years?" I asked her. "I love you, but I had a hard time outing up with you. If Percy has done a better job than I have, then obviously he is the person that you want to marry. So stop freaking out, get up and walk to the altar Annabeth, or I will get Domino from Nico and have him drag you to the altar while I smile cheerily and wave."

"I wouldn't put it past you Kira." She stood up shakily and I fussed over her making sure that not a hair was out of place.

Her dress wasn't the traditional white. Instead it was a light blue dress. She told me that it was her wedding and she could do whatever she wanted with it. For a minute I thought that she was channeling Thalia because it was something that she would do. It was a spaghetti strap dress that hugged her figure until her waist and then flowed out. At the waist the was a blue flower where her left hipbone was. Her shoes weren't visible so she was wearing blue flip flops. We had a laugh about that when I found out.

Her hair was pinned up so that you could see her face and those intelligent grey eyes of hers. Her lashes were thick and framed her eyes wonderfully. Her skin was flawless and she had pale blue eye shadow on her eyes. Her nails were also painted a light blue. When I asked her why all the blue she blushed and wouldn't tell me. Later I found out that it was because Percy's favourite colour was blue. Before I was married I probably would have laughed, but now I thought that it was beyond belief sweet and romantic. I just hoped that Percy would be able to see that.

When I deemed her presentable we left the cabin. I followed right behind her as her maid of honor. I told her that it should be someone else, but she wouldn't hear a word against it.

Her dad walked her down the aisle I watched as she got married to the love of her life. Tears cascaded down her face, but she had a constant smile on. When Chiron asked them the big question, they both said yes.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. Percy, you may now kiss the bride." Those were the magical words that bonded them together for life.

Percy kissed Annabeth, and they kissed…and they kissed. People were clearing their throats, but they still remained glued together, they weren't going to stop anytime soon. I let out a sigh and went up to them. First I tapped on their shoulders, and then I lost patience and yanked then apart.

"Save it for the honey moon you two." They turned beet red and some people were clucking their tongues and others were chuckling.

They danced all over the floor and I couldn't help but feel so happy for her, my little Annabeth was a grown woman of twenty one. You know, I wondered what took them so long to tie the knot.

"Wonder what took them so long to get married." I jumped at the question; it was just plain scary how Aaron and I seemed to be on the exact same wave length at times.

"No clue Aaron." I said, but then I had a thought. "But I have an idea."

He looked at me with his gorgeous blue eyes. "And what is your theory?"

"Who're they're parents Aaron?" I said smirking.

Realization crossed his face. "I think that you might be right, otherwise they would have gotten married as soon as they were both eighteen."

I looked at Aaron again and wondered how I ever got so lucky to get him as a husband. He was the ideal man and an excellent father. Then I noticed that Barden and Stephanie weren't with him. "Aaron, where's Braden and Stephanie?" I was having a panic attack.

He rubbed my shoulders. "Relax Kira, they're with Nico."

I instantly calmed down. Out of all my siblings I trusted Nico the most to watch over them. Sabastian was still an idiot, Willow would give them a gothic make-over, Leeza was obviously too young, and Dakota was currently love struck and almost nothing registered to her. That was my analysis of seeing them today. It would probably end up changing the next time I saw them.

"Where are they though? I have to give Stephanie her bottle." Really I had just fed her; I just wanted to be the one holding her.

Aaron had a bemused expression on his face and I'm pretty sure that he knew what I really wanted. "They're by your old cabin."

I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and set off to my old cabin. I saw Nico holding Stephanie while watching Braden run around. To anyone it would seem like a harmless scene, but when you're the mother of those kids, you know what is really going on. Stephanie's back was to me and Nico's eyes were worried. Braden's shirt was also a little darker in colour than this morning.

"What did Braden do to Stephanie Nico?" I asked patiently.

"I have no clue what you're talking about." He said in an innocent and confused voice. He really was good at lying; the only thing that let me know that he was lying was his eyes. They seemed to be focused on my forehead.

"You're talking to the woman who raised Braden, and partially raised Annabeth, and our other siblings Nico. Give me Stephanie so I can inspect the damage."

He sighed and handed Stephanie over to me. "I swear that he didn't mean to Kira."

I looked Stephanie over, there was no bleeding, and she was very quiet. Her shirt was damp though, that told me that she had either been crying recently, she had spit up, or she had gotten wet some other way. "What did Braden do to make her so wet? Drop her in the lake?"

Nico's eyes widened and he looked like a deer caught in the headlights. "He didn't mean to! He was holding her and he tripped."

A likely story. Nico was probably just trying to cover for him. "It's fine Nico. If Stephanie isn't crying" or bleeding. I added in my head. Braden could be really careless with Stephanie. "Then it's all right."

Nico relaxed considerably when I said this, and I couldn't really blame him. The last time that I was at camp I had asked Nico if he could take care of Domino for me. I couldn't keep him anymore when Braden came into my life. They could see through the mist and I wanted to make sure that they didn't see what was really happening. I wanted to protect them, and as much of a help as Domino was, he couldn't stay. That day I lost my temper because I was pretty high strung. I was a new mom who had to give away her most beloved pet. Actually pet was to loose of a definition for Domino. He was more of a protector. Nico has a scar from where I hit him on the arm.

"Mummy!" I smiled at Braden's voice. I turned around and saw him running towards me. He had inherited Aaron's original hair colour, which I had been delighted about, but he had brown eyes. He had chubby cherub cheeks that people always tried to pinch and squeeze, then he would, at least try to, swat away their hands. I may be biased since I am his mum, but he was adorable. He hugged my leg and I wanted to pick him up, but I couldn't manage him and Stephanie.

Nico saw this and scooped him up. "Hey there Braden, looks like you got out of trouble, again."

I rolled my eyes at him and we walked back to where the reception was being held. Annabeth was smiling joyfully, and Percy was smiling like an idiot. He was a happy idiot though who was holding onto Annabeth's hand tenderly.

For a moment I thought that I saw Athena looking at the two of them from the edge of the crowd. Her gaze was filled with different emotions. Hate, worry, and a bit of joy. I guess she could not be miserable that her daughter was married. Probably just disappointed that she was married to Percy. She seemed to disappear as soon as I saw her, but from the colour of Percy's face she had talked to them. His expression was very similar to what Aaron's had been when my father talked to him.

"Looks like Athena had a talk with Percy." Aaron whispered in my ear from behind. I suppressed the urge to jump so I wouldn't wake up Stephanie. "Reminds me of the talk your dad gave me."

Again I felt that it was slightly creepy how he seemed to have the exact same thoughts as I was, but I didn't comment on it. "I wonder if Percy's dad is here. I know he's a god and all, but Athena came, and Hephaestus came to our wedding as did my father." For a very short period of time. "So I would assume that Poseidon would be here since Percy is, not his only son, but his eldest son."

Aaron scanned the crowd far easier than I would ever have been able to since he was quite taller than I was. "I don't see him. He must have come by earlier because I seriously doubt that he would have missed Percy's wedding, even if he was getting married to a daughter of Athena."

"You make me marrying Annabeth sound like a bad thing Aaron."

Aaron and I both jumped at the sound of Percy's voice. I internally cursed myself because now Stephanie was stirring; thankfully she didn't start to cry though.

"I didn't mean it like that Percy, just that maybe your father wouldn't be so accepting or approving or-"

"I get what you're trying to say Aaron." Percy said smiling. "He stopped by earlier, he is a little disappointed that I'm marrying a daughter of Athena, but it's my decision."

Annabeth snorted and I looked at her confused. "I just wish that he could be like that with my mother. One look from her and he goes to pieces."

"She would literally kill me in an instant and painfully Annabeth! I think that I have the right to be scared of her." Percy said defensively.

I laughed at them. As happy of a couple they were, they still bickered. Of course that was true about every couple. Aaron and I had pointless arguments all the time, such as which type of weapon is the best.

The wedding gradually ended and soon I found myself, Aaron, Braden asleep in my arms, Stephanie asleep in Aaron's arms, Percy, Annabeth, and their siblings on half-blood hill saying good-bye to the two newly weds.

Percy and Annabeth said goodbye to their siblings first, and then they turned to us. "Thank you Kira, for everything." Annabeth said, her voice quivering and tears spilling from her eyes. We hugged, or hugged as much as you can with a two year old child attached to your neck.

Percy stuck out his hand to me. "Goodbye Kira, you make a good sparring partner. I hope that I'll be able to beat you again soon." He said it with a smirk.

I let out a sigh, I was losing my edge. I lost to Percy with my twin swords the other day. "Give me a break Percy, I'm a mom and don't have much time anymore to keep up my sword training. We don't get to many monsters attacking us in the country since there is basically no life there."

He laughed and then let go of my hand. "I'll come challenge you then when I'm, hopefully, a father. Then we can see who's better."

"Deal."

Annabeth and Percy made their way down the hill and I again felt overwhelming happiness for Annabeth. After all that she had been through she was getting a happily ever after that she deserved.

"Time to go home love." Aaron told me quietly, making sure to not wake up Braden and Stephanie.

"Right." I took his hand and we left to get back to our own happily ever after.

* * *

**Here you have it, the Percabeth wedding that I, roughly, envisioned. There is a link to Annabeth's dress on my profile if you want to see what it looks like. Review to tell me if you love it, hate it, think it could be improved, I really don't care. I just want you to review. :)**

**:) :) :) *fudgemoney87* :) :) :)**


End file.
